A trip to fate
by Lie74
Summary: What happens when Cagalli, Lacus, and Mir go to the PLANTS for school and end up with more then they thought. CxA, LxK, and DxM Final Chapter! No more after this! Sequal will be made.
1. Chapter 1

A new story from Lie74 is out. So enjoy the new one. Some of the story isgoing to be lossly based on the book- Charmed: The legacy of Merlin. ut only a few things.

So enjoy.

Discailmer: I do not own Gundam SEED

* * *

"Hey look!" Cagalli Yula Attha said pressing her palms against the window of the PLANTS airplane she was in, and stared out eagerly at the soft, rain washed PLANTS country side. "There is an old steam bath house up on that hill top there." her amber eyes gleaming. "I wonder what it's called."she wondered out loud.

"Relax, Cagalli." Cagalli's friend Milly said with a smile. "It's not Japan." She said patting her shoulder. "Are you sure Milly?" Lacus, there other friend with long pink hair, put on her mock-serious expression on. "I could have sworn I saw Nobunaga in at the door way. I'd know that figure anywhere." Lacus said with a mock smile.

"Oh I know," Milly said, she closed her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh of rapture. "I see Nobunaga in my dreams every night!" Milly said with a mocking smile as well.

"Funny. Very funny." Cagalli sat back in her seat and held her up hands, half exasperated, half amused. "So I'm a little hung up on the whole, being at the PLANTS and away from Orb for a year. But can you blame me? Can't you feel the excitement in the air?" Cagalli asked with a smile.

"I'm trying not to." Lacus said dryly. And Cagalli muttered "wimp" "This is for school remember." she said placing her arm on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Well the onsen are not what I came here for away." Cagalli said sitting back more to look past Lacus's hair to Milly. Her blond hair ruffled a bit in the back. "So your looking for a boyfriend?" a voice asked and the girls turned to see Fllay Alster leaning on their seats. "Fllay you're here for the boys?" Cagalli asked dryly.

"I know there going to be so hot." Fllay said happily sitting back in her chair between two girls. One with black hair in two pony tails. And the other with blond hair down to her shoulder. Lacus gave them a small smile, to which Fllay glared at her.

"Don't act friendly with coordinator." Fllay snapped as Lacus turned around sadly. Cagalli put her hand on Lacus's shoulder and smiled. "Lacus may I ask why you live in Orb?" Milly asked shyly. "Well that's because I like it at Orb. And it's so very peaceful there. Not like the PLANTS." Lacus said turning to Milly. She nodded and looked past Cagalli and looked out the window as the ground came closer.

"We are now landing in PLANTS. Welcome to PLANTS. Exit to the front of the plane to your left. And have so much fun!" a cheery pre-recorded voice said as the plane landed. "Now kids when we land everyone will have there own partner here in the PLANTS. We don't you kids to get lost. So some of you are mixed with boys or girls of the opposite gender. A pen pal of sorts you could say." Murrue, there teacher said into the mike and began to call out children and there partner.

Cagalli crossed her fingers to get a girl. If you are going to be spending a whole year with someone, it would be better to be girl and girl. "Cagalli Yula Attha!" Murrue called out cutting Cagalli from her thoughts. Cagalli raised her hand and Murrue called out. "Athrun Zala." Cagalli shattered. 'A guy!' she creamed in her head and heard Fllay and her friends snicker.

"Dammit." Cagalli cursed getting out of the plane, he red bag strapped across her chest. "Cagalli your not the only one." Milly mumbled looking at a piece of paper, holding the name of her partner. "So do I." Lacus said happily. "Kira Yamato." Lacus muttered the name again. "What a nice name huh?" Lacus asked pulling her own pink bag over her head. He tiny Haro key chin making a 'cling' noise.

"Tell me why the hell are we doing this again?" questioned a angry Yzak from sitting on the bus for two hours from there dorms to pick up kids from Orb. "Oh come on Yzak it will be fun." Dearka said poking his arm out of fun. "What about you?" Yzak asked looking at Athrun who was talking to Kira. "Well I got a girl so I am going to have fun." Dearka muttered looking at the name on the paper he was given.

Athrun looked down at his as well. "Cagalli Yula Attha." he read out loud. "Now boys be nice to your pals." Andy said as the boy left the bus. Athrun, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak made there way off the bus and saw girls from PLANTS talking to girls from Orb. And guys from PLANTS talking to talking from Orb. Yzak was a bit ticked off, but Athrun smiled so did Kira. They liked the peace.

Athrun stood for a moment and saw six girls just standing by the wall. The blond, pink, and burnet haired girls seemed to be fighting with a red head. Well mostly the blond and the red head who where going at it.

"Come on Attha have fun." the red head said pushing the blond a bit. The blond smiled and crumbled a paper and threw it at the red head. It smacked her square in the face. Athrun smiled at how childish they as blond stuck her tong at the red head.

"Fine! Screw you Cagalli Yula Attha! Later!" Fllay yelled storming off with a huff, as did her friends. "Ha! Cagalli wins again!" Cagalli said happily placing her hands on her hips. Milly had a playful smile on her lips, and so did Lacus as they went and tickled Cagalli. Cagalli who couldn't stop laughing was buckling down in laughter.

Athrun watched as the burnet and pick haired girl started to tickle the blond. Athrun smiled brighter seeing how free they where."So I'm guessing that is Cagalli?" Dearka asked coming from behind Athrun who heard the red head scream. Athrun nodded and both of them started walking toward Cagalli who was fighting off the other two girls.

"Umm, Cagalli Yula Attha?" Athrun asked tapping the girl's shoulder from behind. Cagalli turned and Athrun looked deep into her amber eyes for at least a minute. A smile never left his lips.

"You wouldn't happen to be Athrun Zala, would you?" Cagalli asked moving back a bit toward Lacus and Milly. "Hey don't worry. I don't bite." Athrun said holding his hand out to Cagalli. Cagalli looked at it for a moment and looked toward Lacus and Milly, who only nodded. So Cagalli slowly took his hand.

Athrun smiled as she took his hand. "Come on. I'll find your partners too." Athrun said looking at the other girls. "By any chance would any of you lovely girls be Mirailla Haww?" Dearka asked popping from behind Athrun again. The burnet raised her hand. Dearka smiled at her and turned away from her, making her blink. "Hey Kira. I found mine first!" Dearka called to a burnet who turned when his name got called. "Dang." Kira said walking over to the small group.

"Umm, do you guys know where Lacus Clyne is?" Kira asked to the girls. He figured that because they where from the same class they should know her. "My name is Lacus." the pink haired girl stepped forward and held her hand out. "Kira Yamato." Kira said taking her hand with a bit of a blush.

As the groups made there way back to the bus they boarded. Athrun sat next to Cagalli. Cagalli seemed a bit scared because she didn't let go of his hand. Lacus sat across from Cagalli in the ale seats. And Kira sat across from Athrun on the inside. Milly sat in the ale seat next to Dearka. Yzak and a kid named Sai sat across from them. Milly knew Sai so she talked with him most of the ride.

After an hour Cagalli had changed seats with Kira and sat next to Lacus. They had fallen asleep with there heads leaning against each other. Athrun and Kira smiled at the girls. Milly and Sai had moved to sit next to each other as well. Dearka looked interested in there conversation but half way through they changed the language they where speaking, into one that Yzak or Dearka could understand.

"Pu teg Cagalli!" Milly said the one time shaking Cagalli. "hmmm." Cagalli mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Kisa-no tema ni?" Milly asked her happily. Cagalli's eyes lit up. "Koso-me. Te-me ai duo." Cagalli said happily back. Milly nodded and Athrun and Kira looked at each other confused. By now Lacus woke up and joined in. "Kimi do. Ne-san!" She said happily jumping a bit. To that Cagalli, Milly, and Sai laughed out loud.

"Naema!" Fllay shouted standing a bit from the back off the bus. "Kisa-no Baka!" Cagalli yelled back and Fllay sat down with another huff. Sai, Milly, and Lacus laughed this time as everyone else looked confused.

"What was that about?" Athrun asked as Cagalli moved back to her seat. "Kso- so ne tame." Cagalli said looking at him. Athrun blinked a few times. "Oh I'm sorry. Force of habit." Cagalli said with a smile rubbing her next. "It's our own language." Lacus said as Kira sat down after getting some snakes. There was still a half an hour to go on the bus ride. "So what did you say to Fllay?" Lacus asked Athrun's question. "I told her to shut up stupid." Cagalli said with a laugh. "Could you teach us how to use it?" Kira asked looking at the girls. "Questo me-ma?" Cagalli asked to Lacus who looked like she was thinking. "Ne-ma san." Lacus said with a smile. Milly smiled them and nodded. "Okay we will teach you." Cagalli said looking at both boys light up.

After the rest of the ride Athrun and Kira had only learned I and how to say hello. "Ki-ma. Funsake." Athrun and Kira muttered together finally getting them. Cagalli nodded. "Well there is a lot of things I can learn from you." Athrun said with a smile. Cagalli turned to the window. "Are we here?" she asked looking at the giant school ahead of her. "Yeah." Athrun said smiling at the school.

"Go-so nekton." Cagalli said turning to Milly. Who laughed. "Hey no fare, we still don't know those words yet." Kira said in protest. Lacus smiled at them she looked out the window. "A neto guiro." Lacus muttered. "A neto guiro." Cagalli muttered after Lacus and smiled at her. Lacus smiled and they both nodded.

After a few minutes they got off the bus and lead to the dorm rooms. For the girl and boy groups, it didn't matter. They still stayed in the same dorm. "Cagalli and Me call this room!" Lacus said happily running in a giant room that had 3 beds in it. "Milly nook- neto." Lacus called out as Milly ran in the room. Athrun and Kira shared a room and so did Yzak and Dearka. Sai was in another dorm room.

Cagalli was first to shower in the morning, first to leave, and first to get lost. And she was just sight seeing. She didnt want to wake anyone so she left herself and with out her pen pal. Cagalli looked around and it seemed that everyone had there buddy though. Cagalli walked through the busy streets of the schools full ground. The place was actually a town, turned school. There where shops run by students as grades among other things.

Cagalli glanced at her watch and saw it was 10:30. Great that means there looking for me. Cagalli said looking for a exit sign but found something better. A park. A nice park. Surely someone will find me here. Cagalli said to her self. Not paying attention crossing the street she almost got run over 3 times.

"Dammit all." Cagalli cursed finally getting the grass. She wiped off her sweat. 'For being able to control the weather it sure is hot.' Cagalli thought looking for a shady place.

"Where is Cagalli?" Athrun frantically asked after running through the dorms three times. "I think she went out sight seeing." Lacus said as she was writing down the words and the meanings for Athrun and Kira to study. "Dammit. I was suppose to go with her." Athrun cursed and ran out the door to find Cagalli. Lacus smiled as she sensed something between Cagalli and Athrun already. Well with Athrun at least.

Athrun ran around looking for Cagalli. It was 10:40 and he looked in ever place her could of. Suddenly he crossed the street and saw the park. He seconded guessed him self and entered looking for Cagalli. And he found her. She stood under a cherry tree smiling toward the sky.

"You aren't suppose to run off." Athrun said trying to sound mad but he sounded more annoyed. "Sorry." She said with a kid smile. "Next time ask me Cagalli. That's what I'm here for." Athrun said placing a hand on her shoulder. "What do you here for. Do you think I was lost?" Cagalli asked leaning back on the tree. Athrun shook his head. "No but I was worried about you for nothing then." he said with smile as both of them walked back toward to the dorms.

"Nice chat?" Lacus asked as Cagalli walked in. Cagalli scowled. "Beanto." Cagalli muttered and sat down on the couch. Kira was reading over the words Lacus came up with. "An-to mo pea." Kira muttered. Milly gasped as she entered the room. Lacus and Cagalli turned red as they heard this. "What?" Kira asked turning toward them. "What is An- to mo pea?" Kira asked. Milly flushed a bit as she heard the word again. Lacus turned a light purple, very dark red. Cagalli looked away with sick face and her cheeks flaming. "Kira, that means-" Cagalli started and whispered the rest in his ear. Kira went from his normal color to white, then red, and then a dark purple. "My god why did you write that down!" Kira yelled throwing the paper down in disgust. "You said it wrong not her!" Milly said picking up the paper and reading it.

While Athrun at the door looked puzzled.

* * *

And so will the rest of the reviewers. Wait and till yo hear what that word is. Oh yes, the whole laungage thing, came to me when me and my friends start talking our own laungage at lunch. So that is just a tidbit there. 

Well I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is normally longer then my other starting chapter. So I will try to keep all the chapters this long. So enjoy. And let's is where the story is going to go to!

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all love the werid laungage. Lots of fun. Yes yes. Well I am going to add translatiosnfrom teh pervious chapter on my user page. But the tlak in this chapter are going to be easlier to understnad. Once you read you'll know. So enjoy the chapter. I do not own Gundam SEED (yada yada)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Athrun looked so confused at the blushing people in front of him. Dearka who was in his room walked in and wondered what was going on. "Should I ask?" Dearka asked. "NO!" Kira, Lacus, Milly, and Cagalli yelled at the same time, all there faces still blazing.

Yzak who got mad from being woken up from his nap stormed in. Cagalli rolled her eyes because she didn't want to hear him rant and left the room. Lacus smiled as she watched Athrun's eyes sadden as they followed Cagalli walking out. Before Yzak could started ranting a phone went off. Cagalli quickly ran into the room and grabbed her ringing cell phone.

"Hi Ahmed." Cagalli called happily into the phone. Milly and Lacus knew that Ahmed was Cagalli's cousin. But Lacus help but smile as Athrun's face fell hearing on how happy Cagalli was.

"Okay later." Cagalli said happily hanging up. "So how is he?" Lacus asked moving closer to her. Athrun's face returned once again into a smile. "Oh he's good. And so is Tolle." Cagalli's sad smile fell onto Milly who also held a small, sad smile.

Lacus smiled and placed a resurging hand on Milly's shoulder. Cagalli walked over and hugged her around the shoulders. The boys blinked at them for a moment. "It's okay. We can send him flowers if you want. Or hold our own thing here." Lacus said watching Cagalli rocking Milly back and fourth while still holding her shoulders. Milly only nodded her head and left the room leaving Cagalli and Lacus with sad faces.

"Well lets get to know our partners better shall we?" Kira asked walking to Lacus and taking her hand. Athrun nodded and took Cagalli, protesting I might add, out to the back deck. "So what am I going to do?" Yzak asked as Kira took Lacus out the front door, Athrun left with Cagalli out the back and Dearka went back to the girl's room. When he didn't get an answer he left the house in hope to find a job.

"So who was that on the phone?" Athrun asked giving Cagalli side glances while she leaned on the railing. "That would be my-" Cagalli started but stopped as she saw Athrun giving her side glances. "This feels kinda weird." Cagalli mumbled Cagalli looking away from Athrun. "Well we can go out." Athrun suggested looking at his watch. "Okay let me change." Cagalli said walking back inside.

Athrun's fluttered as he heard her say yes. So Athrun went inside and changed as well. He changed into a white shirt and black pants. When he came out of his room he found Cagalli wearing a dark green shirt and white pants. Athrun took her hand and they started walking to go to a place to eat.

"Milly?" Dearka asked knocking on the door. "May I come in?" he asked and a small "yes from Milly he entered. When he did you could which bed belonged to who. Milly's bed, which she was currently laying face down on, was on the left of the room and covered in orange and yellow spread. Lacus's bed was across the room, covered in frilly pink pillows and blankets. And the last bed by the window with a sky blue themed spread was Cagalli's bed.

"Who was Tolle?" Dearka asked sitting down besides Milly on her bed. "Do you think I should tell you?' Milly asked muffled by her pillow. "Well yeah. I mean I am your partner here." Dearka said looking at her. Milly gazed up at him and started to speak. "Tolle was my boyfriend. He died in a car crash two years ago." Milly said gazing back down at her soft pillows. Dearka muttered a soft "oh" and looked to the floor.

"But it's okay." Milly said picking her self up with a smile. "I'm over it and I'm ready to move on." Milly said sitting up a bit more. "No your not." Dearka said. Milly blinked and asked "H-How?" "Well you wouldn't be here now. I mean I think you left because you didn't want to face that pain more everyday. I bet you felt it for about everyday the past two years." Dearka said gazing up at her now. "So let me help you, partner." Dearka said placing his hand on her hands. Milly gave him a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thankyou." she muttered, Dearka who was blushing just smiled and nodded.

"I don't believe it!" Cagalli said. She stared at Athrun in shock. "I just figured out your deep, dark secret." she said. "You did?" Athrun asked taken back a bit. "What would that be then?" Athrun asked with a questionable face.

Cagalli leaned across the table and aimed an accusing finger at him. "You have never eaten Indian food before have you? Come on, admit it." Athrun burst out laughing. "I'm sorry to say, it's true." he said sweeping the piece of tandoori lamb onto his plate. "I am a terrible country bumpkin. I was hoping I could fool you, but you obviously are a women of the world." He popped the rest of the lamb into his mouth and chewed with gusto. "Will it help my cause at all if I tell you that, now that I have tried it, I love it?" Athrun Asked.

Cagalli pretended to consider it. "Well at least it shows that you have natural good taste." she told him.

A waiter came to clear away their dishes. Propping her elbows on the table, Cagalli cupped her chin in her hands and studied Athrun in the candle light.

'He is so strange, a bundle of wonder' Cagalli thought to herself. 'How could one guy who knows so much about the PLANTS and have never eaten Indian food? That's like living in Orb and never have been to a Cherry summer carnival.' Cagalli thought. Cagalli stretched back a bit as Athrun put his napkin down.

"It's a beautiful night," he said. "Will you walk by the river with me?" Athrun asked. "We can talk about today." Athrun said standing up. "I'd love to." Cagalli said standing as well.

They paid for the check and Athrun lead Cagalli down to the river side. "River Meko." Athrun mumbled looking at the water's surface which was reflecting the moon's crescent moon on it's top. "It's so burro." Cagalli mumbled. "Burro equals beautiful?" Athrun asked looking at Cagalli. She only nodded.

"So let's start drilling you." Athrun said with a mock smile on his face. "Well start." Cagalli said sitting down at a park bench. "Okay so where did that language you speak come from?" Athrun asked sitting down next to her. "Well first we started it just so close friends knew what we where talking about. Well we started saying words and sentences backwards, Milly's favorite thing to do." Cagalli added. Athrun nodded remembering from the bus "pu teg Cagalli."

"Well that was to easy for people to figure out, so we, me and Lacus, made our own system. And we taught it to Milly, Tolle, and Sai. And it was our thing. Fllay only learned shut up." Cagalli with a bit of a laugh.

"So let me go to my next question. Who is Tolle?" Athrun asked. "Oh, who 'was' Tolle?" Cagalli asked rephrasing his question. "Oh, I'm sorry." Athrun said holding her shoulder. "Tolle was Milly's boyfriend. A good guy, heck great guy. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was killed in a car crash two years ago." Cagalli said, tears forming in her eyes. Athrun rubbed her shoulders a bit as she rubbed away her tears. Then the two sat, Cagalli lost in her own thoughts.

"Who is Ahmed?" Athrun asked a bit of annoyance in voice. That didn't go un noticed by Cagalli. :Are you jealous of him Athrun?" Cagalli asked standing up in front of him. "N-No, I'm not!" Athrun said in protest a small blush covering his face. "You are!" Cagalli said shocked. "Don't worry Ahmed is my cousin." Cagalli said with a playful smiled tugging her lips.

"Hey wait!" Cagalli called as Athrun got up and ran past her. Cagalli ran after him. "Aren't you suppose to be guiding me?" Cagalli asked running behind him. Athrun stopped, but Cagalli ran past him. He went out to grab her hand but she stopped anyway so there hands barely brushed each others. But the contact was electric. Her hand felt like it was on fire. Cagalli stopped in her tracks, her plus hammering. She raised her eyes to his. 'Does he feel this to?' she wondered 'Does he want to touch me as badly as I want to touch him?'

Her unspoken questions were answered in the next instant, as Athrun slowly reached out to her. Cupping her face in both hands, he bent his head and began to kiss her.

Cagalli felt as if she drowning. Her pulse roared in her ears. Every inch of her skin tingled, so that she shivered as if chilled. In response, his arms came around her waist and he pressed her into the warmth of his body. His hands roamed up and down, stroking her hair, caressing her back.

The kiss went on and on. She was the one who finally broke away, her breath ragged. She stared at him. 'I've never been kissed like that before.' Cagalli thought 'Never. And I don't think he has, either.' Looking at Athrun he looked pretty dazed.

'Can I be falling in love with her?' Athrun asked himself looking at Cagalli.

Suddenly things were moving to fast for Cagalli. "I- I think we should go." Cagalli fumbled on her own words. "I-I'm sorry Cagalli-" Athrun started but Cagalli quickly ran off. Athrun watched the blond run straight for the dorms.

Lacus and Kira had a good night going to the mall and came home to find Dearka and Milly sharing a tub of ice cream watching TV. Lacus and Kira followed suit and got an ice cream tub of there own and started eating while watching a movie. It was a kid who had to pilot a mobile suit to save the world with his dream girl, his best friend, and his newly found twin sister, after the death of her father. Lacus and Kira truly enjoyed the movie.

As the end theme played Cagalli came running in and quickly ran into the girl's room. Milly looked at Lacus with a worried face. "Deneppah tahw?" Milly asked looking toward Lacus. "I kissed her." Athrun mumbled sitting down on the couch next to Dearka. "You kissed her!" everyone shouted out in shock. "I couldn't help it for some strange reason it felt so right." Athrun mumbled placing his hand on his face. "Reh rof yppah m'I" Milly said happily. Lacus nodded. Athrun sighed and got up.

Milly and Lacus smiled. "How did he under stand you?" Kira said a bit upset because he didn't get it. "Like I told you before Kira." Lacus said with a smile.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked softly knocking on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and entered anyway. Athrun saw the beds and saw Cagalli laying face down on her bed. "Why did you have to kiss him. Just because he's such a dam good kisser isn't an excuse." Cagalli yelled in her pillow. Athrun stayed at the door and slightly smiled at what she said. "I man wake up Cagalli, you know nothing about him!" she said turning around so her head was away from Athrun.

Athrun thought about it for a while and she was right. Athrun never said anything about his past.

Cagalli's thoughts swirled in her head. "I love the color green." a voice broke her thoughts. She turned and saw Athrun in the door way a small smile on his face. "What?" she asked losing her cool. "Well you want to know more about me, well I love the color green, my hair is blue, and my last name is Zala." he said walking closer to her. "Well I could figure the last two by my self." Cagalli mumbled.

"Well what else do you want to know?" Athrun asked sitting down on her bed. "Hmm well, Oh here's one why did you kiss me?" she asked rudely. "I don't know. I guess saying it felt right isn't enough huh?" he said. Cagalli's mouth gapped open and she stared at him. "Well my family runs the main power plants here in this ZAFT section. My father is leading PLANTS at the moment as well. So I guess I'm famous." Athrun said scratching his head.

Cagalli blinked a him a bit more. Athrun looked a her sheets till Cagalli pulled his head up with her hand. "Well that's a start." Cagalli said with a smile. Athrun blinked. He then smiled and dipped in and kissed her on the lips again. She was shocked at first but slowly closed her eyes and deepened it.

Lacus and Milly who where spying from the door quickly ran to the living room and again and told the boys that they were kissing. "Way to go Zala!" Dearka yelled. Milly glared at him and he gave her a sad smile. She smiled at him and he cheered. Lacus smiled at her two friends doing so well with there friends. Kira also smiled at Dearka. "I don't think I have ever seen him so happy." Kira said smiling toward Lacus. "otamaY .rM llew sa tniop yM." Lacus said eyeing Kira. "My point as well Mr. Yamato?" Kira asked filliping what she just said. Lacus nodded and Kira got so happy he hugged her. Lacus blushed being held by Kira but she soon settled into his hug.

The next day there uniforms came in and there was a pissed girl at this dorm. "What they hell is this!" Cagalli asked getting pissed holding the skirt. "A skirt I believe." Athrun said pushing his reading glasses down his nose a bit. "I know that stupid!" Cagalli yelled. "I hate skirts." Cagalli said sticking her tong out at the cloth. "But it will look so cute on you." Athrun said making Cagalli blush. "Classes tomorrow guys!" Yzak called out as he entered his room.

"What I don't even know what I'm taking." Cagalli said to Athrun puzzled. "You know Cagalli they paired up people on what they wanted to do in classes, not just for fun." Athrun said standing placing his reading glasses aside. "What did I even put down?" Cagalli asked her self ruffling her already ruffled blond hair. "Well we are going to Algebra advanced tomorrow morning like it or not." Athrun said watching Cagalli's eyes go wide. "I hate math!" she yelled out and fell to the floor. "Hey don't you worry. Em tog uoy." Athrun said. Cagalli nodded and went off to her room. "You got me." she mumbled what Athrun just said. She smiled slightly till she entered the room and saw the skirt staring back at her from her bed. Cagalli fumed and laid down. "Oh lord take me now." Cagalli muttered thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Well you should kinda understand the worsd now. So school is next for Cagalli and the others. Joy huh. So enjoy the rest of the chapters later.

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fianlly I update. I am sooooo sorry it took me this long. But it was out my control. With school and homework things have been crazed. Also my computer broke down so every story I had saved as completely gone. So I had to re-type this chapter. It's not like the first one but it's even better I think. So I hope you enjoy it.

**Discalmer-** I don't own Gundam SEED or any slight mention of Gundam SEED Destiny. Enjoy!

* * *

Cagalli groaned as she woke up that morning. After everything that had happened over the past few days that she had been to ZAFT she was not looking forward to school. Milly who slept over on the other wall made a grunting noise. She was never a morning person, but Lacus on the other hand.

"Good morning Cagalli." Lacus called walking out of there bathroom with only a pink towel wrapped around her body. "Speak of the devil." Cagalli muttered grabbing her green towel. "Devil? Me?" Lacus asked pointing to her self. Cagalli let out a small laugh and hopped into the shower. Lacus gave the shower door a puzzled look but turned and saw Milly still asleep on her bed.

"Come on Milly. Time for school." Lacus said shaking Milly's shoulder. Lacus's wet hair sticking to her back. "5 more minutes Lacus." Milly said and turned over. Lacus rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't want to keep breakfast waiting do you?" Lacus asked hoping food would wake her up. "No thankyou. I can go without with food not sleep." Milly mumbled.

By now Cagalli exited the shower. "I can't wake her." Lacus said turning placing her hands on her hips. "I'll get her." Cagalli said tying her green towel on her. "Milly wake up." Cagalli demanded. Milly just shook her head. "Okay I'll go get Dearka." Cagalli said and started walking to the door. "No!" Milly called out sitting up with a blush. Lacus blinked at Cagalli's tactics. "Good work. Now Milly take a shower." Lacus said. Milly only grumbled a bit and went to look for her towel. "Ah I left it in the living room." Milly said remembering using her towel to hold the cold ice cream container. "I'll get it." Cagalli mumbled because she was closest to the door. "Ah Cagalli! Get-" Lacus started but Cagalli kept walking. "-dressed." Lacus mumbled as the door shut. "This isn't going to be good." Milly said giving Lacus a side glance.

"I don't have to do anything she says." Cagalli muttered to her self. She entered the living room and saw the towel. "Mission Complete." Cagalli said bending to pick up the towel. Athrun who was walking in from the other side of the living room saw this. And also saw Cagalli's towel slip. "Ah." she said and picked up the towel. She then looked up and saw Athrun there. A blush of deep red cover her cheeks. "Pervert!" Cagalli screamed and threw the closest thing to her which happened to be Lacus's haro.

It mailed Athrun right in the face. And Cagalli ran out of the room. Athrun fell to the floor as the haro smacked him the face. "Oww Shit." Athrun said and rubbed his nose. "Ah shit. Ah shit." the little haro repeated over and over again. "No no!" Athrun said waving his arms in defeat. "No no ah shit." the haro said and rolled away. Athrun grabbed his forehead. "Great." he mumbled and off in the distance he heard haro say "No no great shit."

Cagalli who was blushing entered the room throwing Milly's towel on her head. "What happened?" Lacus asked noticing Cagalli's blush. "Oh nothing my towel just slipped… in front of Athrun!" Cagalli yelled the last 4 words with a mad face. Lacus blushed as Milly entered the shower. "Well let's get dressed and then we can eat." Lacus said moving to her pink dresser by her bed. Cagalli walked over to her white one. "I hate skirts. Anyone who thought that putting a cloth around there waist was cute and thought it would be good for school needs to be shot." Cagalli mumbled pulling out the maroon skirt. "It's not so bad." Lacus said and pulled on her underwear. So did Cagalli. (Not going into full detail perverts)

Lacus pulled the summer uniform shirt over her head. The sailor top was a maroon color as well. She tied the ribbon on the top and Cagalli tied the tie with her uniform. Cagalli and Lacus pulled up the skirt as Milly walked out of the shower. "This doesn't even go to our knee!" Cagalli shouted looking at the skirt 5 inches above her knee. "It would seem so." Lacus said turning to see how long it was in the back. And it wasn't much longer. "Wow Cagalli you look great in it though." Milly commented getting dressed.

Athrun who's face had a red circle on it sat down at the table biting into his toast. "Morning Athrun." Lacus greeted as she walked in with Cagalli and Milly. "Oh morning." Athrun said. "Your eating toast like that?" Cagalli asked coming from behind Lacus. "Yeah, you eat it another way?" Athrun asked blinking at Cagalli completely forgetting this morning. "Well actually I do." Cagalli said walking over to the kitchen and grapping the strawberry jelly. "Jelly?" Athrun asked as Cagalli took part of his toast and covered it with a light layer of jelly. "Yeah." Cagalli said and took a bite.

Kira who walked into the room saw Cagalli and grabbed her toast. "Hey!" she protested but Kira took a bite of it anyway. "Wow this is good." Kira said before eating it all. "That was mine!" Cagalli yelled pointing an accusing finger to him. "Sorry." Kira said sitting down at the table.

Cagalli stormed out of the kitchen and out of the back deck. "Ah, is she alright?" Kira asked turning to Lacus who smiled at him. "Yeah, she's just not a morning person. And she hates when she doesn't get things her way." Lacus said with a bit of a laugh. Milly only nodded in agreement and poured herself a cup of coffee. Athrun just watched Cagalli through the sliding glass door which lead to the backyard. Cagalli had her back toward Athrun, her hair ruffling in the early morning wind, and her blond hair shining in the sun lit rays. She was leaning on the rail like she had done with Athrun before.

"I'll go keep her company." Athrun said standing and walking over to the door. Lacus smiled at Athrun and Milly just watched him curiously. Kira munched on more toast happily. "This is great." Kira said happily.

"Hey." Athrun said moving to stand next to Cagalli. "Oh hey." Cagalli said softly giving Athrun a side glance. "It's a nice day." Athrun said feeling his hair ruffle a bit. "Mmmm." Cagalli said response. "You know classes start soon." Athrun said. Cagalli let out a sigh of defeat and turned to Athrun. "So is it going to suck?" she asked. Athrun let out a small laugh and smiled at her. "Great it's going to be!" Cagalli said throwing her hands in the air.

Yzak and Dearka sat on the couch in the living room as Milly entered with black backpack on her back. "Ready." she announced happily. "So what?" Yzak asked standing. "Clam down Yzak." Dearka said placing a hand on his shoulder. "So where is everyone else?" Dearka asked walking past Yzak to Milly. "Athrun and Kira are in there rooms grabbing books and Lacus and Cagalli are in our room." Milly said. As soon as she finished Athrun and Kira exited there room. The boys uniform looked like the girls but they had to wear long maroon pants. "So are we ready?" Yzak asked getting angry.

"No. Where's Lacus and Cagalli?" Kira asked looking down the other hall for any signs of them. "There coming." Milly said. And with that Lacus and Cagalli exited there room. "Ready." Lacus called out as Cagalli pulled down her skirt a bit in the back. "Okay let's go." Athrun said as they made there way out the door. They piled into Athrun's car. Athrun driving, Kira sitting next to him and Cagalli, Lacus and Milly in the back. Dearka and Yzak took Yzak's car. And they took off.

Cagalli who was pulling down at her skirt when she tried to sit down at a desk was getting pissed. "How do you sit down in these things!" Cagalli shouted. "Clam down Cagalli just sit." Lacus said pulling out a chair and sitting showing nothing. "Easy for you." Cagalli muttered. Cagalli felt a chill go down her spin as she turned and saw a boy with dirty black hair and pricing ice blue eyes watching her. Cagalli turned back around uneasily. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Lacus asked noticing her sudden change. "Nothing." Cagalli mumbled. The black haired boy eyed Cagalli some more.

During class Cagalli had no idea what the guy was saying. Half way through Cagalli slammed her head on the desk in defeat. "Come on Cagalli. Try." Lacus whispered urging Cagalli. "Then let me copy a problem." Cagalli said as Lacus handed her paper over. Cagalli copied it down but had no idea what it meant. Cagalli handed it back quickly. "Now at the end of the class turn it in." the teacher said as sat back in her desk which was in front of the class. Cagalli sighed and tried to do it.

"Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked noticing she wasn't there. Lacus only pointed to the classroom. Athrun looked through the door and saw the teacher yelling at Cagalli. "How can someone be so stupid! Why did you even sigh up for this course! Really you dam naturals make me sick!" the teacher yelled and threw Cagalli's paper in her face. "Go!" the teacher shouted and Cagalli turned and left. "This sucks." Cagalli yelled once she was outside of the class. "It does suck. That was easy." Athrun said. Cagalli glared at him and Athrun inched behind Kira. "Your not helping." Kira mumbled to Athrun who was currently hiding behind him. "Sorry but it was." Athrun mumbled back.

"Hey Cagalli, what's wrong?" Milly asked walking from her class which she had with Yzak and Dearka. "Nothing!" she shouted back. "Okay clam down girl." Milly said putting her hands up in defense. "Come on our favorite class is next." Milly said pulling Cagalli along with her. "What's there favorite class?" Athrun asked finally moving from behind Kira. "Oh they love poetry." Lacus said with a smile. "Poems?" Yzak asked appalled. "Yeah. They like writing down there feelings in poems. It helps them deal with there pains and stuff. You know." Lacus said walking down the hall with the boys. "Oh." Athrun and Dearka mumbled at the same time. Lacus smiled at them gave out a small giggle. "What?" Dearka asked confused. "Nothing." Lacus answered waving her hands.

"So how am to say that I am in love, when I don't how to get in and out of it. If I do not know what it is then how will I know I am there. When my heart pounds loud enough to hear in my ears? When my heart flutters when I think that of someone? Or when a red color covers my cheeks telling me to smile when I see them? I do not know but I can plan to find out when that person tells me how they fell." Cagalli said sitting down on the bench outside. "Very good Cagalli." Murrue said clapping a bit at Cagalli's poem. "So who was that for Cagalli?" Milly asked with a sly smile on her face. "N-No one." Cagalli said with a blush. "You give your self away to easily my dear Cagalli." Milly said with a smile. "Milly!" Cagalli shouted. "Hey look the gym classes are out!" A girl shouted. Cagalli turned and saw some guys running and other girls running the track. "Nothing to look at there." Milly said and turned back to Cagalli who was in shock and her face looking dazed. "Cagalli?" Milly asked waving a hand in front of her face. Cagalli pointed to a corner of the track and Milly looked. There was Athrun standing by the side of the school with a pink haired girl who was showing off a lot of skin and pressing herself on Athrun. "Cagalli?" Milly asked taking Cagalli hand. Cagalli shook her head as the bell rang.

Next was lunch and Cagalli took Milly with her to get something to eat. Milly ended up with Cagalli going to a subway where Lacus and Kira met up with them. "Cagalli is there something wrong. You seem awfully quite." Kira said noticing her state in a daze. "Yeah I'm alright." Cagalli mumbled taking a bit of her sandwich. Kira only watched her carefully. Kira drove them all back to school when they finished. Kira and Cagalli had a different classes then Milly and Lacus so they spilt.

"Cagalli I know there is something wrong now tell me." Kira demanded pulling Cagalli down a side hallway. "Nothing. Okay!" Cagalli yelled and tried running away. Kira blocked which made it look like he was hugging her. Which he did anyway.

"Cagalli if there's anything wrong you can tell me okay. We're friends." Kira whispered into her ear. Cagalli backed a bit and looked into his eyes. "Kira, it's Athrun." Cagalli mumbled tears coming to her eyes. "I don't know but I saw him with this girl and she was all over him." Cagalli continued. Kira only nodded softly. "I can't beat someone like her. She had huge- well you know." Cagalli whispered. "Your nobody to be compared with Cagalli. You amazing. And your perfect. So don't let him get in your way." Kira said whipping a tear from Cagalli's eye. Cagalli only nodded softly. "Okay Kira. Thanks." Cagalli said and they made there way to class.

Athrun came from behind the corner. _"Your nobody to be compared with Cagalli. You amazing. And your perfect. So don't let him get in your way_._"_ repeated over in Athrun's head as he only heard the end of their conversation. "Kira likes Cagalli." Athrun muttered. The bell rang and Athrun ran to class.

"Well we are going to place groups of two together by there partner. So get with your partner and start working on page 54." the teacher said as students moved from there seats. Cagalli sat next to Athrun. Lacus who had her schedule changed entered late and sat next to Kira. "Hey Athrun." Cagalli started but Athrun ignored her. "Okay I see how it is. But after you treated me you could at least say hi." Cagalli said and opened her book. "What **I** did to you?" Athrun said sounding upset. "Listen Cagalli-" Athrun started but Cagalli turned and smiled. "Ha got you talking to me." she said with a smile. Athrun blinked. "Listen, I don't know what was going on between you and Kira but I just wanted to say-" Athrun started but Cagalli cut him off, "Me and Kira? What about you and that pinked haired prep?" Cagalli asked getting pissed. "Mia?" Athrun asked. Cagalli gave him a mad look. "She's just a fan girl. No one else. Cagalli you're the only one for me." Athrun said giving a small smile. "What ever." Cagalli said and turned back to the book.

'Way to go Athrun.' Athrun mumbled in his brain looking at Cagalli while she was working in the book. "Start to pack up." the teacher said. "Almost done." Cagalli mumbled. "four." Athrun said looking over her shoulder. "What?" she asked turning to him. "It's four." Athrun said. "Oh thanks." Cagalli mumbled. "No problem." Athrun said.

"So no 4th class?" Lacus asked happily to get out of school. "Yeah no fourth. I was hoping that Athrun and Cagalli could work out there problems." Kira said looking at Cagalli and Athrun at there locker. "I hope so. Athrun is so cute when is worried about Cagalli it makes me almost happy." Lacus said closing there locker. "Well I worry about you the same way." Kira said kissing her cheek. Lacus blushed. "Well that makes me happy. Thankyou." Lacus said and kissed Kira's cheek. "Ready lovebirds?" Athrun asked walking over with Cagalli. "Yeah." Kira said holding Lacus by her waist.

"Oh yeah Athrun, me and Lacus have to go do stuff. So I'll see you guys later." Kira said slowly leading Lacus away from the other two. "So do you have any homework?" Athrun asked Cagalli as they got in the car. "Math." Cagalli said looking out the window. "Umm do you need help with it?" Athrun asked as they started driving down the road. "Are you sure you want to help a stupid natural?" Cagalli asked. Athrun stopped at the sign and turned to Cagalli. "I don't like naturals" Athrun said. Cagalli felt her heart crack a bit. "Cagalli I like you." Athrun said. Cagalli smiled at him. "Thanks." she said. "No problem." he said and continued to drive.

* * *

Ha so this is how I end this. Now there is a choise. I would like to get you all involed in my story now. So pick how the next chapter is going to end up.

**A.** Good for Cagalli and Athrun

**B. **Bad for Cagalli and Athrun

(or)

**C. **Change the rest completely.

And for that last choise I can pull it out of a hat and do it too. So Chose and we shalt see-th were we goes. So enjoy and vote.


	4. Chapter 4

So A one the poll last time. Darn for the B people. And I will get going with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclamer- I don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

"So that's your answered." Athrun said sitting back. "Oh I get it." Cagalli said writing down the answer. Books and other notes surrounded Cagalli and Athrun on the floor. Cagalli planted on side of the living room table and Athrun on the other. Both sitting on the floor. "That's good." Athrun said with a smile. "Thanks for the help Athrun." Cagalli mumbled not looking at him picking up her notes and books from the floor. 

"No problem, you know there is still time. Maybe we can go and see a movie or something?" Athrun asked looking down at his watch. "No, it's okay." Cagalli said standing. When she got home both her and Athrun changed into jeans, Cagalli wearing a green shirt and Athrun wearing a red shirt. "Well okay then." Athrun mumbled and started picking up his things as Cagalli left.

"Why to go Zala." Athrun mumbled piling all his things on the table. "A cup of coffee would be nice though." Athrun heard, and looked up and saw Cagalli smiling. "Coffee would be nice wouldn't it." Athrun mumbled. "Mind?" he asked pointing down to his books. Cagalli shook her head. Athrun smiled and grabbed his books and put them in his room.

"So ready to go?" Athrun asked closing the door of his room. Cagalli nodded.

"So where's the best place to get a cup of java around here?" Cagalli asked stretching her arms above her head. "Java?" Athrun asked looking puzzled. "Java, you know coffee?" Cagalli asked looking at him skeptically. "Oh right. Sorry I never heard it called that before. Maybe that explains why Yzak goes to 'Java club' a lot." Athrun said tapping his chin. "Your so weird." Cagalli said with a laugh. Athrun turned and smiled toward her.

"So why am I'm here again?" Dearka asked while eating, sitting in a poetry bar. "I don't know. I wanted to go to a poetry bar with Cagalli, but she had homework." Milly said placing her fork down on her plate. "Okay, so what about Lacus?" Dearka asked. "Can't reach her." Milly said with a shrug. "I think her and Kira went out to have fun." Milly said smiling. "So you're here for fun too?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah I like it here." Milly said smiling as soft music played over the dim room. Candles on the table softly lit the room where no other people where sitting because of the late hour. "It is nice here isn't it?" Dearka asked looking around again.

"Here are your drinks sir." said a fake girly voice that came from behind a menu. "Um . . Thanks." Milly said as the person walked backwards away from them. "Thanks Yzak!" Dearka called with a waving at the waiter. "SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled and ran into the kitchen. Milly smiled and Dearka gave out a small laugh.

"Thanks for coming with me, Dearka." Milly said as they left the place and started walking home, which wasn't far away. "No problem. It was actually fun." Dearka said with a laugh as they entered the dorms. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to sleep." Milly said with a wave. She eyed Dearka a bit and then went up and kissed his cheek. " 'Night." she said a retreated to her room. Dearka touched his cheek. "Good night Miriallia." Dearka mumbled and went off to his room.

"Kira this is a great idea." Lacus said happily looking at the dancing lights on the water, lake side as the "dancing lights" were fire flies on the water near ferns that were called cat tail's. "It's so nice here." Lacus said happily. "It looks as beautiful as you." Kira said as Lacus looked away shyly.

"What's wrong, have you never been told that before?" Kira asked noticing her blush and cupped her cheek. "I've just never felt this way about a guy before." Lacus said and looked at Kira. "Your just amazing." she said with a smile. Kira smiled at her as fire flies flew up and brightened her face. "Your beautiful." Kira said with a smile. "I'm so happy to be with you here and now." Kira said and Lacus nodded slightly. "How do you feel about girls who kiss first?" Lacus asked.

Before Kira answered Lacus pulled up and kissed Kira on the lips. He returned her kiss softly. Lacus pulled her arm around his neck, in response Kira pulled his arm around her waist. They stood there and let each other explore each other's mouth. Lacus pulled away for air. 'I've never been kissed like that before.' Lacus thought wanting to touch her lips. "How do you feel about guys who kiss second?" Kira asked. "Love 'em." Lacus said with a laugh. Kira smiled and pulled her head toward his and kissed her on the lips once again.

There walk home was quite, they walked hand in hand. When they entered the dorms Lacus gave him a little kiss and went off to her room. Kira smiled and went off to his room. 'Hey, where's Athrun?' Kira wondered seeing his bed empty.

"Java, Avaj." Athrun said grabbing his cup coffee. "Avaj." Cagalli said with a nod. "See I'm trying." Athrun said taking a big sip of his coffee. "Your so weird." Cagalli said after they both took another big sip of coffee. "Why is that?" Athrun asked. "Well first off you have weird taste of food sense, you like school, and you like **me**." Cagalli said, getting loader saying 'me', as they headed out of the place and started walking by the river side. "Is it wrong to like you?" Athrun questioned confused. "Yes it is! It's totally wrong!" Cagalli said with pleading eyes. "Why?" Athrun asked stopping both them.

"Because I'm not pretty, I'm not cute, and I'm not what you call girl friend material." Cagalli said as both of them threw away there empty cups in a near by trashcan. "Cagalli I think you are all the things you say you aren't. I want you to be happy okay. Just if there is anything- If I can't make you happy then find someone who can." Athrun said grabbing Cagalli's shoulders. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli asked as Athrun pulled her into a hug. "Cagalli, please let me help you and be with you." Athrun pleaded not letting her go. "Athrun." Cagalli muttered with a smile on her face and a blush. She closed her pulled her arms around Athrun's neck. Athrun only held Cagalli there until he pulled away a bit and looked at her lovingly. "I'll protect you, Cagalli." Athrun said, Cagalli had a deep red blush on her face.

Athrun dipped down and kissed Cagalli. "Cagalli do you like me?" Athrun asked after pulling away. "Yeah Athrun. You're a great friend and a good partner." Cagalli said with a smile. "Thankyou. Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand. "So do you want to go and rest or-" Athrun started but Cagalli got on her tip toes and kissed him. "I'm ready to go back. We can catch a movie on the TV." Cagalli said taking Athrun's hand.

They made there way back hand in hand, as well. When Cagalli entered her room she saw Lacus and Milly in there beds in a deep sleep. Cagalli changed into a white tank top and her long green pajama pants.

"Hey I found a movie we can watch." Athrun said as Cagalli entered the living room. It was dark in there but Cagalli could tell Athrun was wearing a white shirt and loose blue flannel pants. "Really?" Cagalli asked sitting on the couch bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "Yeah. It's about a guy piloting a gundam." Athrun said as it started.

"What a cry baby." Cagalli commented on the main character. "Come on Cagalli." Athrun said with a wink and a smile. Cagalli gave a small pout and turned to Athrun. "You know, Athrun. You are like the main character's best friend." Cagalli said. "Well you act like the blond." Athrun said pointing to the screen where a blond was in a fighter jet. "Oh look they crashed on the same island." Cagalli said turning back to the TV. They both sat watching the movie in the dark.

As the end song played Athrun turned to Cagalli. Her head was on her knees and she slept soundly. " Hey, Cagalli." Athrun whispered shaking her shoulder a bit. Cagalli let out a soft groan and leaned on Athrun's shoulder. "Umm . . . Cagalli." Athrun mumbled with a blush on his face. Cagalli mumbled a bit more. Athrun smiled and moved Cagalli so she was laying next to him on the couch. "Goodnight Cagalli." Athrun whispered and kissed her forehead.

Athrun turned slightly as he heard a snicker. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Dearka trying not bush out laughing. "What Athrun asked groggily. "You. . . And…. (snicker) Cagalli." Dearka choked out. Athrun's eyes grew wide as he remembered what happened last nigh. He looked down and saw Cagalli laying on him, back up, and he had his arm around her. Dearka left so he could get changed and laugh. Athrun moved her to lean on him. "Oh Cagalli!" Lacus called and entered the living room. "Oh, Athrun, may I take Cagalli?" Lacus asked slightly in a whisper. Athrun nodded as Cagalli started to wake up. "Hey, 'morning Cagalli." Athrun whispered.

Cagalli's eyes snapped open. "Athrun!" she yelped and stood up as Lacus caught her from falling backwards. Athrun just smiled at her warmly. That made Cagalli blush and Lacus smile. "Let's get dressed Cagalli." Lacus said and lead Cagalli to there room.

Athrun stood and went off to his room. "Hey Athrun, I heard about you and Cagalli." Kira said with a wink as Athrun entered the room. "It's not like that!" Athrun protested with a blush on his face. "Sure." Kira said rolling her eyes. "Oh Birthday check, mines in two days." Kira said and left the room. Athrun marked his calendar and got dressed.

Athrun made his way into the living room and saw Cagalli and Lacus dressed and making toast. "Good Morning, Athrun." Milly said coming in from the kitchen a cup of coffee in hand. "Hey." Athrun mumbled and sat down at the table. "So, Cagalli." Milly called toward Cagalli. "What do you want you're your birthday?" Milly asked as Cagalli entered the room.

"I don't know." Cagalli mumbled setting a plate of toast and a jar of jelly down on the table. "When's your birthday?" Athrun asked grabbing a piece of toast. "In two days." Cagalli said and covered a piece of toast in jelly. "Same as Kira's." Athrun mumbled. "Did you call?" Kira asked entering the room. Lacus entered at the same time. Kira smiled at her and she blushed.

"Well I was just saying how you and Cagalli have the same birthday." Athrun said eating his toast. "Oh really, sweet." Kira said smiling toward her. "Yeah. So are you going to get me anything?" Cagalli asked playfully hugging his arm. "Of course Cagalli, you just have to get me something too." Kira said ruffling her hair. "You two act like brother and sister." Milly said with a laugh. Cagalli just smiled at Kira. "I guess so." Kira said ruffling her hair again. Lacus and Athrun felt left out a bit but didn't show it. Cagalli and Kira sat down next to them with a smile.

"So what do **both** of you want." Athrun said getting louder when saying 'both'. "Well an update on my laptop." Kira said tapping his chin. "And you?" Milly asked toward Cagalli. "I told you, I don't know." Cagalli said standing. "So this Saturday is your birthday and you don't know what you want." Milly stated. "Whatever is fine with me." said Cagalli said as Dearka and Yzak entered the room.

"Hey guys. School called while you where all asleep. Morning classes are canceled this morning and after noon classes tomorrow." Yzak said grabbing a piece of toast. "Really now. Dearka, would you mind taking me shopping " Milly asked sweetly batting her eyes. Dearka blushed and gulped. "Ah sure." he said as Milly smiled. "Kira, can we go with them?" Lacus asked with puppy dog eyes. Kira blushed deeply and responded, "Umm . . . Sure." Athrun waited for Cagalli to ask him to go, but she never did. "So let me change and I'll be just a minute." Lacus said with a wave. Milly ho was the only one not wearing there uniform nodded as Dearka and Yzak went off to change as well.

"So what are you going to do?" Milly asked turning to Cagalli. "Well I wanted to check out that old onsen but I have poems to write down for class." Cagalli said. 'Onsen huh?' Athrun thought. "Ready!" Lacus called out and entered the room. "I'm going too." Athrun said. Lacus blinked at him and then smiled with a nod.

"Let's go." Kira said and started for the door. Lacus nodded and followed him with Milly, Dearka, and Yzak in tow. "Later." Cagalli said with a wave. "I don't want to leave you alone though." Athrun mumbled. "It's okay." Cagalli said taking Athrun's hand. Athrun smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. "Come on Athrun!" Kira called from the car. Athrun nodded and went to the car.

* * *

For everyone who wanted more Lacus and Kira moments and Dearka and Milly moments- Ta da! Did you guys really think I was going to leave out couple moments for them. I mean the other chapters are chump chapters now we get to the good stuffs. Birthday shopping! And Boy do I have fun writing Milly and Lacus shopping. Also some requested a coupling for Yzak. Coming in the next chapter for ya! So let me leave you with some hints for the next chapter. 

_"Kira's wishlist." she read out loud. "Gosh Kira make it more clearlier huh?"_

_"Did I ask?" Fllay snapped_

_"I still can't choose." Lacus said tapping her chin out of thought._

Well there you go. I am going to leave you guys with that, until I have time to type the next chapter. I have been writing this during school when I have nothing to do. I just don't have time to type it. And that fact I fell and I cut my knee pretty bad so I can't move that well. But enjoy for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay for my reviews someone asked me if I saw the same Lie74 from ... And never said anything else. Well I have to say that yes I am the Lie74 from The seed Genisis forum, and many other places. So if you see Lie74 around some places then most likly it's me. This screen name has always been my screen name. For a long reason but You probly want to read the story. So enjoy.

Disclamer- Do not own Gundam SEED or any mention of GSD in the story.

* * *

Cagalli watched Athrun get into the car and drive away. "Now what can I get for Kira?" Cagalli thought aloud. 'Well he'll expect a laptop update because he said it.' Cagalli thought as she started walking toward Kira's room and opened the top drawer of his dresser. "Kira's which list." Cagalli said looking at the list. "Could you make it any clearer Kira?" She said with a smile. Cagalli looked over the list that read. 

_1. Sparkling oak music box that plays the song find the way._

_2. Glass birdy figure_

_3. Gold chain_

_4. Sliver chain_

_5. Back flap top_

_6. Smoky green pants_

_7. New laptop_

_8. Cell phone_

_9. Haro maker kit_

_10. Laptop upgrade_

Cagalli smiled because she knew a place she could get those things at. "Let's see 10 things two day. I can pull this off." Cagalli said happily head out the door.

"So we are out shopping for Cagalli right?" Athrun asked from the passenger seat. Milly and Lacus nodded. "We are all going out on our own though." Milly said. "So who are we all going with?" Athrun asked. "Well I'm going with Lacus of course." Milly said with a smile. "I'll be shopping with Yzak." Dearka said from the backseat. Athrun nodded. "That leaves you and me buddy." Kira said tapping his arm playfully.

"Okay here you guys go." Kira said dropping off Lacus, Milly, Dearka, and Yzak off at the mall. "Bye." Lacus said with a wave as Kira drove away. 'So where off." Lacus said taking Milly's hand and pulling her into the mall.

"I'm going too. Later Yzak." Dearka said and followed the girls into the mall. Yzak sneered at the mall as he turned to walk away but bumped into a girl. "Hey asshole. Watch where your going!" the red head snapped. "Who are you calling an asshole, bitch?" Yzak asked getting pissed. "I have a name, Fllay Allster." the red head stated. "Yzak." Yzak snapped. "Did I ask?" Fllay snapped. Yzak growled a bit when he was going to yell at her when she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Yzak's eye's widened in shock but deepened the kiss. "I love guys who take control." Fllay mumbled into his ear.

"Now to get the first thing." Cagalli mumbled as she entered a small glass shop. "Hello miss." a girl with dark red hair said. "Hi. I am looking for some things on this list, my I ask if you have these things?" Cagalli asked showing the list to the girl. "Sure we can. I can get you three things on here. And my sister works at a place not to far from here that you can find some things you might also need." the girl said with a smile. "Thanks, umm Meyrin?" Cagalli asked reading her name tag. "Yep, it's okay." Meyrin said with a smile. Meyrin went to the back. Cagalli waited a bit and walked around the place.

Different colored jewels hung in the window reflecting different colors on Cagalli's face. A blue flower caught her eye as it shined a light blue, amber, and pink as it moved in the sun light. "I found what you need." Meyrin called out and Cagalli turned around. "I also ordered the first thing." Meyrin said with a smile. "Thankyou." Cagalli said and handed over her credit card. "You can have the flower too." Meyrin said taking her card. "Really?" Cagalli asked. Meyrin nodded and took the flower out of it's case and put it in Cagalli's hand. Cagalli smiled as Meyrin finished with her card. "My sister Luna, can get you the next three things on here." Meyrin said pointing to a store across the street. "Thanks." Cagalli said taking her bag with a wave.

"So what are we going to get for Cagalli?" Milly asked Lacus as they entered the mall. "I am going to maker her wear a dress." Lacus said turning into a fancy dress store. "Great this will be fun." Milly said with a laugh. "How so?" Lacus asked walking toward a part of the store. "Well we don't know what size Cagalli is." Milly said. "We don't need to know that. Plus you and Cagalli are the same size." Lacus said walking to a rack of green dresses.

"Well actually she's a bit bigger." Milly said with a blush. "Oh well it won't hurt her show some cleavage. People could tell she's a girl." Lacus said pulling out three or four dresses out. "Try them on please." Lacus demanded in a soft voice. Milly sighed and grabbed the dresses.

"Now something for Cagalli and Kira." Dearka mumbled looking around and spotting a jewelry store. He entered and saw a butterfly clip that had orange jewels in it. "Ha that would be perfect of Milly." Dearka said and saw a glittering red/orange ribbons. "Wow." Dearka said blinking at them. "If you buy the ribbons you get the clip for free." a girl said. Dearka smiled and bought the two things.

"Good buy Dearka." Dearka complimented himself. "Now something for Kira." Dearka said looking around. He saw a store and smiled. "Perfect." Dearka said and entered the store.

"So why are we going to the old onsen?" Kira asked as they pulled into the parking lot. "Cagalli wanted to go here. So I thought all of us could go and relax." Athrun said getting out of the car. "It does sound nice." Kira mumbled as they entered.

"Hello, welcome to the Otiko onsen." said a blond haired and pink eyed girl. "Hello, we wanted to save a spot on Sunday." Athrun said stepping to the desk. "Of course. We have times at 6pm and 8 pm." the blond said checking her computer. "We'll take 8." Kira said with a smile. "Okay, for how many?" the blond asked. "I don't think Yzak will want to come so 6." Athrun said.

"Okay, Thankyou very much. Here are your tickets." the girl said and handed over the tickets. "Thankyou very much." Athrun said in return and took the tickets.

"So you need a new one?" the girl known as Luna asked. "Well actually two things are for a friend and some of the others too." Cagalli said handing over the list. "Okay do you know the size?" Luna asked. "Umm medium." Cagalli. Luna nodded and went in the back and came back with three bags. "Thanks." Cagalli said and took the bags and headed home.

She looked away from the street and saw Athrun and Kira eating lunch. Cagalli quickly hid her self. She looked for a way out and saw a small ally way. "Perfect." she whispered and ran through and saw the dorms. Cagalli made her way in the house and hid the things for Kira in her bottom drawers and put Kira's list back.

"Cagalli, you here?" Athrun called. "Yeah I'm here." Cagalli said walking from the boy's hall. "Why where you down there?" Kira asked blinking. "Nothing, just looking for something I lost." Cagalli said. "Maybe we can help you find it." Athrun offered. "No it's okay." Cagalli said waving her hands in defense. "Okay." Kira mumbled and went off to his room.

"You're a bad liar." Athrun whispered in her ear. "I wasn't lying." Cagalli lied again. "Sure." Athrun said mockingly sitting down on the living room couch.

"Umm . . . Athrun." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun turned to face Cagalli who held a blush on her face. "What?" Athrun asked. Before Cagalli could answer her stomach growled loudly. Athrun smiled and tried not to laugh out loud. "So that's what you where looking for." Athrun said with a giggle. Cagalli glared at him. "Come on. Athrun said standing. "What?" Cagalli asked. "Lets get you something to eat." Athrun said taking her hand and leading her out the door.

"I still can't choose." Lacus said tapping her chin out of thought. By now Lacus had two other shop clerks and Milly in green dresses. One of the clerks was wearing a really dark, almost black, dress that had red and white flowers at the top, had no straps and went to the ankle. The other clerk was wearing a dress that went to the knee and wrapped around the neck, it was covered in sparkles and had add on arm bands. Milly was dressed in a green dress that went to the ankle as well, had spaghetti straps, and orange flower at the top in the middle, and down the middle was a lace opening.

"I like this one and that one." Milly said pointing to the dress she was in and the long one with the flowers on top. "But I wanted to get her three dresses." Lacus whined as the girl undressed in the changing rooms. "May I suggest buying shoes?" said the one lady who finished changing. "Shoes! Perfect!" Lacus said happily clapping. Milly and the other clerk finished and gave the dresses to Lacus. "Come on Milly shoes." Lacus said happily pulling the said girl to the shoes section.

By the end of the shopping Lacus and Milly had gotten shoes that went with the dresses.

When Cagalli finished eating both Athrun and Her picked up Milly and Lacus who where trying to hide there things in the back seat. "Time for school." Athrun shouted as they entered. Cagalli who never changed out of her uniform waited with Athrun as the others changed.

"So where you board here alone?" Athrun asked wrapping his arms around Cagalli's shoulders as she sat on the couch. "Yeah." Cagalli mumbled with a blush on her face. "Time for classes." Dearka called interrupting them. ""Sorry, didn't mean to break you up." Dearka said turning back to his room. "It's okay." Athrun said standing. Lacus entered the room with Milly as Kira also walked in. "Time to go." Kira said as they piled into the car. Dearka sat in the back surrounded by Milly and Cagalli.

"Glad to see you made it to class." the teacher said as Cagalli took her seat next to Athrun. "Well we will work on lab 3.2." the teacher said. "Now read the book and get to work." she said and sat down.

Cagalli read the steps as Athrun working on mixing what she told him. "Nice work you two. A lot better then yesterday." there teacher commented as she walked past them. Cagalli looked up and smiled at Athrun. He smiled back.

* * *

So the next chapter is the birthday. What things will happen. And what about other crazy plot changes I might as well. Oh scray. Well no preveiws for the next chapter. This story is getting pretty long, but wait there will be a bigger conflect later I promise. That is what makes a story work right. Well anyway. Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. Suprisingly this chapter was 6 pages long my word document and it only took me 2 days to type. I hope you all like it. Looks of emotion in this one.

Discalimer- Don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Cagalli awoke the morning of her birthday. She shook with happiness as she got dressed in a black tank top and jeans. She was ready for today. She woke early though and went to the living room. Athrun was there though. He was sitting in a chair. His back toward her. She was going to sneak up to him. 

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun said turning to her. She pouted at him. "Why can't you let me scare you?" Cagalli asked crossing her arms. "I don't want you scary. I want you lovingly." Athrun said wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah." he said back kissing her tenderly. "Happy birthday." he whispered as he slipped something around her neck.

Cagalli looked down and saw a gold chain that had a heart locket on it. She opened and saw a picture of Athrun and Cagalli in it. "Thankyou Athrun. I love it." Cagalli said smiling returning her arms around his neck. "I'm glad." Athrun said kissing her forehead.

Cagalli and Athrun sat and waited for the others to wake. And when they did Kira gave Cagalli an envelope. "Open it. Happy Birthday." Kira said happily. Cagalli opened it and saw the tickets to the spa. "Oh Kira this is great! I love it!" Cagalli said hugging him. "Cagalli we will give your things now okay? You too Kira." Lacus said with a blush. Kira nodded as he and Cagalli sat down on the couch. Everyone pulled there presents from there hiding places. Cagalli pulled out her gifts for Kira. He was shocked to see them all.

"Cagalli you didn't have to do this much." Kira said almost crying when he saw all the things he asked for in front of him. "Nah Kira. As you buddy, and you being Lacus's boyfriend you have to look good." Cagalli said with a wink. Lacus blushed now and she then handed over her bags to Cagalli. "I wanted to get you more but I couldn't. Milly pulled me away." Lacus said smiling at her. "Wow these are great." Cagalli said looking at the dresses. "I'm glad you like them." Milly said smiling.

The night came fast. "Ready guys?" Cagalli asked. She had her ticket with her. "Yeah, where here." Dearka said as they entered the room. "Cagalli aren't you forgetting something?" Lacus asked with a wink. "No." Cagalli said smiling as she bent over and picked up a box. "What's in there?" Kira asked. "Well in my home you always give back on your birthday. So-" Cagalli said and opened the box showing 8 cell phones. "Ah Cagalli you rock!" Lacus said happily as she gave her the pink flip phone. Cagalli gave the orange one to Milly, Green to Athrun, Red to Kira, Blue to Dearka and the last silver one was for Yzak. Cagalli grabbed the yellow one and a maroon one was left. "Who is that for?" Lacus asked looking at the phone. "A friend for a store." Cagalli replied putting the box down and they all headed out.

**)--00--00--(**

"This is great!" Cagalli said happily sitting in the water. Lacus and Milly sat in with her. Dearka and Kira sat in the other one while Athrun was changing. "Athrun is taking a while." Kira commented as it had been 5 minutes since they got in. "I-I'll go look for him." Cagalli said standing.

When Cagalli got out in the hall she heard Athrun's voice along with another voice. "I still can't believe you fell for Cagalli Yula Attha." the other man said. "I know right." Athrun replied. Cagalli's eyes lowed with pain. "She is hot though." the other voice said. "I know that." Athrun said. "So you slept with her?" the other voice questioned his voice rising. "Nah I didn't sleep with her. We where up all night long." Athrun said laughing. Cagalli's eyes water. She hated him!

Cagalli ran back to her room and threw her self on the bed. "Cagalli?" Lacus questioned hearing Cagalli's sobs. "Cagalli what is wrong?" Lacus said sitting on the bed next to her. "Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. "What is it honey?" Lacus asked petting her head. "He is a sick pervert! He said I slept with him!" Cagalli shouted. Lacus gasped. Athrun entered the room looking solemn and unsure. He saw Cagalli and ran to her side. "Cagalli what is it?" he asked concern shined in his eyes, his voice thick with it. "Why the hell did you say I slept with you!" Cagalli asked shouting. "I what!" Athrun asked shocked. Cagalli didn't know if it was because she had heard the truth or because he was truly shocked.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you!" Cagalli shouted. Tears flooded her eyes. "Cagalli." Athrun said softly. "I-I never said that before. Why would I?" Athrun questioned. Lacus sat quite watching the two. "I-I don't know." Cagalli said softly. "Cagalli I like you a lot. I can't even think about saying that. I know we are just together. And I wouldn't dare push that on you. I would never do that till me and you are ready." Athrun said cupping her cheek. Cagalli leaned into his cheek and only hoped that it was true.

**)--00--00--(**

Kira and Dearka who where worried about there lost friends went looking joining Milly in the hall way. They entered the girl's room and saw Cagalli sleeping in her bed as Athrun sat next to her, his back against the head board. Lacus also asleep on her bed. Milly smiled softly. "I'm glad we got night passes." Milly said. "Now shoo you two. We need sleep." Milly said closing the door. Kira and Dearka backed there way out the door and went to there room. "I guess we will have to ask in the morning." Kira said shocked. Dearka nodded as they both went to there room and slept.

Cagalli turned the next morning. She opened her eyes and saw blue. "Athrun?" she questioned opening an eye wider to see. The blue moved a bit and Cagalli knew it was Athrun. She smiled sadly at him. Cagalli shut her eyes and began to dream.

**)--00--00--(**

"_Cagalli what the hell are you doing?" Lacus shouted. "What?" Cagalli asked looking at her hands and saw red. Blood covered them. It was thick between her fingers and dropped heavily on the ground. Kira and Athrun where bleeding. "Oh god. Athrun!" Cagalli shouted and ran to his side. "Cagalli you killed me." the sprit said ghostly and twirled around her. _

"_No! No I didn't! I couldn't!" Cagalli shouted as Kira's sprit joined in taunting her. "Cagalli how dare you!" Lacus shouted. She pink hair growing longer and longer and it wrapped around Cagalli covering her and strangling her. "No! Lacus I didn't! Lacus! Kira! Milly! Dearka! ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted._

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun woke up as Cagalli moved around. A sweat covered her face. And she was cold. "Cagalli." Athrun said shaking her shoulder a bit. He hoped it would wake her up. "No! No I didn't I couldn't!" Cagalli muttered shaking. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. This woke up Lacus and Milly. They ran to her side. "Cagalli! Cagalli!" Lacus shouted trying to reach her and get her to stop.

Kira and Dearka who were walking to the girl's room anyway ran in when they heard her screaming. "Cagalli!" Kira yelled and ran over. A shocked Dearka followed. "No! Lacus I didn't Lacus! Kira! Milly! Dearka! ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun pulled her into a hug. Everyone stood still watching the two. "Cagalli, Shh. Calm down. Cagalli I'm here. Please wake up." Athrun begged holding her. Cagalli moved, jerking her body every which way. Then she finally settled down.

She opened her eyes and found Athrun holding her. "Athrun?" Cagalli questioned. He pulled back and smiled. "Cagalli!" he said happily and pulled her into another hug.

"God Cagalli you scared us half to death!" Lacus shrieked and threw her self on Cagalli once she sat up. "I-I'm sorry." Cagalli mumbled. Milly wrapped her arms around Cagalli's shoulder. Kira gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Dearka smiled at her. "Was it really that bad?" Milly questioned. Cagalli's eyes water as she nodded. "I won't ask anymore." Milly said resting her head on Cagalli's shoulder. Athrun rubbed her back. He couldn't get to her any other way.

"So are you ready?" Athrun questioned as they got home. "For what?" Cagalli questioned. "My parents are holding a ball or something to night. And I'm bringing you." Athrun said with a smile. Cagalli blushed under his gaze. "Are you sure?" she asked. Athrun nodded. "Of course you all are invited." Athrun said turning to the other. "I would love to go." Lacus said smiling. Milly nodded. Dearka knew if Milly was going then so was he. Kira knew the same for Lacus

Cagalli and the others changed into dresses and tuxes. Cagalli wore her knew dress. The almost black one with the flowers. Lacus pulled Cagalli's hair back a bit, pulled the top half back and clipped it nicely. Milly wore a orange dress that went to her ankle. It had red flowers on the right side and was strap less so wore Dearka's hair clip in her hair and borrowed one of Lacus's red necklaces. Lacus wore a simple pink dress that had lace sleeves. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun. Athrun and Kira wore a black tux. Dearka a red one.

**)--00--00--(**

"I can't get over how pretty you are Cagalli." Athrun said taking her hand and kissing it again. "Athrun the first time you said that is was cute. Now it is just annoying." Dearka said finally saying something to the couple. Cagalli slapped his arm. "Shut up asshole. I love it." Cagalli said turning to Athrun and smiled. "I'm glad." Athrun said kissing her cheek. Cagalli blushed.

The limo stopped and Athrun stepped out. A women with short blue hair pulled Athrun into a hug. "Hello mother." Athrun greeted hugging her back. Cagalli stepped out and Athrun pulled away from his mother and linked arms with Cagalli. "Who's this?" Mrs. Zala asked looking at the blond who was linking arms with her son. "Mom, this is Cagalli Yula Attha, the love of my life." Athrun said looking at Cagalli lovingly. Mrs. Zala gave a gasp and clapped her hands happily. Cagalli blushed a little. Patrick Zala though hear this and glared, he could tell she was a natural.

"Hello father." Athrun greeted sternly. "Athrun." Patrick said with a nod. Lacus and the others stepped out and Athrun introduced them all, except for Kira and Dearka who only gave Mrs. Zala a hug. "So you lovely girls are studying for Orb. That must take a lot of will power." Mrs. Zala said smiling. "How so?" Lacus questioned sipping her soup carefully not to spill it. "Well, to leave all your families just to study is quite a big jump." Mrs. Zala said softly. "I guess it was." Cagalli mumbled swirling her soup. She did not pick up on the glares Patrick would send her sometimes. The music picked up and they all started dancing. Patrick couldn't keep his eyes off Athrun who was smiling and happily dancing with that natural.

**)--00--00--(**

Later the dances got slower and Patrick pulled Cagalli away. "Father daughter dance." he said. Athrun's brows furred together. "What do you think he is doing?" Athrun asked turning to his mother. Her eyes looked troubled as she shook her head. "I don't know." she said sounding troubled.

"Well Ms. Attha. Do you think you are good enough for my son?" Patrick asked as they started dancing. "Well I guess so." Cagalli said feeling insecure. Patrick saw this and dug deeper. "Yes Athrun could find another **coordinator**. She could be perfect." Patrick said with no emotion, but deep down he was smiling evilly. Cagalli was having trouble keeping up with him, her thoughts slowing her down. "Yes, you will have no idea when he finds her. He would leave you so fast." Patrick said breaking her. She stopped and the music ended. Patrick dropped her hands. Patrick walked back to his family and smiled. Athrun didn't smile, he ran to Cagalli's side.

"Cagalli." Athrun said smiling seeing her. Cagalli looked a bit lost but she smiled to him. Athrun pulled her into the garden. Cagalli bent over and smelled the flowers, and Athrun watched her happily. She turned and placed her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked wrapping his arms around her small figure. "C-Can you just hold me?" Cagalli questioned. Athrun was concerned but nodded and held her close.

Patrick saw this and smiled. He could smell her fear of being alone. He crossed the room and found two girls. "Hello ladies. May I ask you to help me with something?" Patrick asked. The two girls smiled and nodded.

"Cagalli?" Athrun questioned when she hadn't said anything. Cagalli made no sounds or movements. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked. Cagalli pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Athrun saw something he had never seen in her eyes before.

Fear.

She was scared.

Oh What? He didn't know. He thought of what his father might have said to her. "Cagalli do you want to go back inside?" Athrun asked, and Cagalli nodded.

"Athrun!" "Oh Athrun!" the two girls called and latched onto his arms. Cagalli's eyes widened at them. They where sure pretty. One had flowing black hair and bright blue eyes, the other had short maroon hair and soft blue eyes. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Athrun questioned as the girls tried to pull him away from Cagalli. "Oh silly Athrun. Of course you know us. Why are you hanging out with a stupid natural?" the one with long black hair said. "Yeah!", the maroon haired girl cut in "She isn't that pretty. Heck I would even call her ugly. I mean look at that ratty hair." she said. "Yeah and what about that awful eye color. I would kill my self if I had that eye color." the black haired girl said again.

Cagalli had enough. She turned and ran toward Lacus. Lacus who turned and saw her running pulled her into a hug when she came. "Wait! Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. "No come on Athrun!" the black haired girl said as both girls pulled him away from the group.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked concerned for her friend. "I want to go home." Cagalli mumbled. Lacus looked to Kira for help. "Okay, Cagalli." Kira said. He grabbed there coats and Milly and Dearka came over. "What about Athrun?" he asked simply. Cagalli stiffened at the sound of his name. Lacus saw this and turned to Dearka, "I think we better leave without him." Lacus said and they went to there limo and pulled away from the ball.

**)--00--00--(**

"Father!" Athrun demanded finally shaking the girls from him and slammed his fist on the table where his sat. "What did you say to Cagalli?" Athrun demanded. "I told her nothing she already knew." Patrick said in a solemn tone. "What. Did. You. Say!" Athrun shouted slamming his hands down again. "I _told_ her that you wouldn't last. You **will **find another coordinator and you will be happy." Patrick said through gritted teeth.

"You crushed that girl." Mrs. Zala finally spoke up shocked. "I told her the truth." Patrick said standing slamming his own hands on the table. "The truth is in Athrun's heart!" Mrs. Zala shouted back shocking Athrun and Patrick. "Weather or not he does love Cagalli. It shouldn't matter! We can not step and interfere in there love!" Mrs. Zala shouted standing.

Patrick turned to Athrun who was thinking deeply. 'Did he love Cagalli?' Athrun questioned himself. All he knew, the one thing that was clear at that moment, was he needed to find her. He had to tell her. He knew, Yes. He loves Cagalli. With all his heart.

"Athrun, go." Mrs. Zala said placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Athrun nodded and ran off to find Cagalli. "But!-" Patrick started to protest but Mrs. Zala slapped his hand. "Hush now Patrick. Lets see what it will lead to." Mrs. Zala said softly watching her son run out of the ball.

**)--00--00--(**

"So what happened?" Lacus questioned as she slowly slid into the water. She and Cagalli had gone to the onsen again. Lacus's hair was pulled up and placed neatly on her head. "It wasn't Athrun, it was father and those girls." Cagalli mumbled, gurgling sounds came because she was so close to the water. Cagalli pulled an end of her hair and examined it. "Do you think my hair looks bad Lacus?" Cagalli asked. "What? Your hair?" Lacus questioned moving behind Cagalli. "No." she said. "I like your hair Cagalli. And plus it suits you well. Along with your eyes." Lacus said playfully tugging at her hair.

"My mom has these colored eyes." Cagalli commented. "And when you look into your mothers eyes what do you remember seeing?" Lacus asked. "My mom is great. Her eyes show beauty, elegance, charm, happiness, and caring." Cagalli said closing her eyes. "Now Cagalli when you look into the mirror what do you see?" Lacus questioned bring over a hand held mirror in her hands. Cagalli took it and looked into her eyes. "Cagalli you have beautiful eyes." Lacus said smiling. Cagalli handed over the mirror and Lacus went to put it back in her bag. Cagalli held her breath and went under the water.

**)--00--00--(**

"Where is she? Where is Cagalli!" Athrun asked frantically. He entered the girls room and found Milly in her orange pj's with Dearka in his green ones on her bed playing cards. "She and Lacus went to the onsen. Cagalli seemed pretty upset." Dearka said glaring at bit at Athrun. "I need to find her." Athrun mumbled and fell onto Cagalli's bed. "Why?" Milly asked standing up and smiled over him. "Because she is a good friend and I don't want to hurt her." Athrun mumbled and sat up. Milly looked a bit disappointed. Athrun ran out of the room and Dearka heard the car drive away.

"Do you think he realizes it yet?" Milly asked looking at the empty door frame. "That idiot has no clue. He has been hopelessly in love with her since he first laid eyes on her." Dearka said putting down his cards and stood near Milly. "Just like I was when I met you." Dearka said pulling her into a hug. Milly blushed but she returned Dearka's kissed when he kissed her. "I love you." Dearka mumbled. "I-I love you too." Milly said with a blush. Dearka kissed her cheek lightly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Can you tell me what room Cagalli Yula Attha and Lacus Clyne are staying in?" Athrun asked the blond from before. "Ms. Cagalli and Ms. Lacus are in room 402." the girl said. Athrun gave her a nod and ran down the hall. "Oh my." the girl said softly.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as he opened the door. But the room was empty. "Athrun?" Lacus questioned. She stood wearing a pink towel with a mirror in hand. "Lacus where is Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "I don't think she wants to see you now, but she is in the bath house." Lacus said placing the mirror back in her bag. "Can you take me to her please. Lacus!" Athrun begged. Lacus couldn't help but say yes, the looking of loss in his eyes was choking her air supply. His need for Cagalli brought tears to her eyes. "Sure. Come on." Lacus said. Athrun smiled. He left his tux jacket in the room though.

**)--00--00--(**

Yzak sat on the bed. A lock of red hair laid on his bare chest. He turned to see Fllay smiling. "I love you." he mumbled holding her locks to his nose. "What?" Fllay asked. "I don't love you Yzak!" Fllay shouted. "Please you know you are the hard core bitch of my dreams and I'm your strong dumb ass boyfriend." Yzak said grabbing her hand as she was going to leave. She turned back to him with soft blue eyes. "Are you for real?" she asked leaning back on his chest. "Of course." Yzak said softly. She felt safe in his arms.

**)--00--00--(**

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted seeing Cagalli under water bubbled coming from her. He quickly jumped into the water and pulled her up. "What the hell are you doing!" Cagalli shouted gasping for air. Athrun looked down at her, she was simply wrapped up in a green towel. Then he saw her, the true Cagalli. The small and soft girl he had know and came to love. She was human and pure. Lacus came as Athrun got out of the water and wrapped a bathrobe around Cagalli. Athrun blushed a bit.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked crossing her arms. Athrun ignored her request and pulled into a hug. "I-I'm sorry." Athrun said. Cagalli blushed a deep red. "I-I have something I want to say to you." Athrun said pulling back a bit. "Ath-" she started but Athrun placed a finger on her lips. "Please let me finish." Athrun pleaded. Cagalli could only nodded.

"Where to start?" Athrun questioned searching his head for a good way start. "When I first met you. You were the a person I never thought I could never see my self with. But now I see you here and now. I see something I have yearned for. I-I found love." Athrun mumbled blushed. Cagalli's face blushed more as well.

Lacus on the other hand was smiling happily, almost to the point of tears.

**)--00--00--(**

Kira walked around the house. He was looking for something to do. He eyed his Haro making kit. He smiled and started working. It started to make a light blue one for Lacus. While the pink one came rolling in. "Kira! Love Lacus!" it screeched. Kira only smiled. "Yeah." he mumbled. "Kira loves Lacus!" it shouted rolling around happily.

**)--00--00--(**

"Athrun I don't see how you possibly fell in love with me. I mean my hair and eyes, and-" Cagalli started but Athrun caught her lips to his. "Cagalli how do you feel about your self? Because when I see you I see my love. I see Cagalli." Athrun said simply. "When I look at my self I think. Am I good enough for Athrun. And when I see you holding me in the mirror or feel you kiss me I know my answer." Cagalli said. "The truth is in your eyes. Your eyes hold my answers. Those deep green eyes." Cagalli said letting her hand slip down his face.

Athrun's eyes flashed disappointment but then shined when she smiled. "Athrun you are the greatest man alive. And I would be insane to have anyone other than you. I don't know what the future holds for our feelings, but here and now. . ." Cagalli started as she was held in a lose hug by Athrun. "I-I love you Athrun. I truly and honestly love you, with all my heart." Cagalli said crying. Athrun pulled into her a hug. Cagalli returned it and held him close. Tears of joy dripped down her face. She was he happiest girl in the world.

Lacus who couldn't hold back any longer joined them in a hug. "Oh you guys." Lacus said happily hugging them. Cagalli cried on her shoulder. "I think us cry babies should get going. Home." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli wiped her tears and nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli and Lacus entered the house. Everyone was sitting waiting for them. All but Yzak. A light blue haro came around from the couch and jumped into Lacus's hands. "I- umm made it for you." Kira said blushing. "And it, no Mr. Blue." Lacus said happily smiling at the blue ball. "Thankyou Kira. And you missed the greatest love speeches I have ever heard in my life. Lacus said happily running into his arms.

Dearka turned and saw Athrun standing in the door way. "Ah the idiot finally noticed." Dearka smiled. "I am not an idiot." Athrun shouted. "Really then what are you?" Dearka asked. "I'm-" Athrun started but then stopped to think. "He's my love." Cagalli said hugging him. Dearka smiled at them. "Ding ding! Ms. Cagalli had won our grand prize." Dearka said happily. Cagalli blushed up at Athrun who only smiled at her.

**)--00--00--(**

"Patrick. I got a call from Athrun." Mrs. Zala said entering her husbands chambers. "And?" Patrick asked. Mrs. Zala smiled simply. "I cannot let this go unnoticed." Patrick said looking at his wife. "How will the people of the PLANTS see Athrun if he is going to be with a natural." Patrick thought aloud. Mrs. Zala only smiled at a picture of a small Athrun and herself. "My dear Athrun, what problems will besot you." she whispered.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't updated alot of my stoires so I'm sorry to all the fans who were waiting. I hate waiting for my stories. And it's still not donw yet. (gasp) I plan to have mroe MxD and way more LxK in the future chapters. I wanted to say that. Know I hope you don't another wait while I try to come up with more plot stuffs.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter is ready. It took me a few days because I wanted this chapter to be long. And I think I did an okay job. It is 8 pages long my my word thing okay. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It had been 2 months since then. Milly and Dearka had come to terms with the way they had felt. So did Athrun and Cagalli. But one day just as they thought things where going smoothly. 

Cagalli's lips trembled. "I-I" she started. "Shh now." Athrun whispered. He pulled her close and pulled a hand through her hair. "I-I" she started again. "I know calm down Cagalli." Athrun whispered in her ear. He held her close to him. "I-I just don't know who. . ." Cagalli started crying uncontrollably. Lacus held her hand softly in her own. "It's okay Cagalli. Can you tell us what happened before?" Lacus asked rubbing her hand with her thumb gently.

Cagalli calmed her sobs and started telling the story. "I was walking down the walkway like any normal day. Just minding my own business, thinking about Athrun." Cagalli mumbled. She wiped away a tear from her eye. Athrun gave her a sad smile. 'Anyone who did this to a lady disserved to be killed.' Athrun thought troubled. He looked into Cagalli's face. She had a black eye and her bottom lip was swollen. She had gotten jumped on her way home.

"Cagalli I'm sorry I wasn't there." Athrun said still holding her. "No-No it's okay." Cagalli mumbled. "I'm just really tired." Cagalli mumbled. She started to fall asleep in his arms. "Hold on. Let's get you to your bed." Athrun said picking her up bridle style. "Thankyou." she mumbled into his chest. Athrun nodded placing her into her bed.

**)--00--00--(**

"I can't let this go guys." Athrun mumbled sitting in the living room, he was surrounded by Kira, Yzak and Dearka. Lacus and Milly where in the kitchen fixing some food. "I can't believe this happened to Cagalli. She is the nicest person." Kira muttered looking at his hands, he clenched one into a fist. Lacus gave him a troubled look and placed a hand on his clenched fist. "Fighting and beating people isn't the way Kira." Lacus said softly.

"But sitting by and doing nothing is worse than not getting up and trying to do something about it." Kira said thinking. Lacus closed her eyes and nodded. "But we can't do anything without a clear head. I suggest we all go to bed. And when we wake up tomorrow we think of a logical plan." Lacus said softly. "I can't sleep. I'm going to watch over Cagalli." Athrun said and left them.

"God I can't believe this happened." Kira muttered. "I can't image what Athrun is going through. If it was you, Lacus. I don't know how I would feel now." Kira said shaking his head. Lacus smiled sadly at him. "Does that mean something Kira?" Lacus questioned. "Yeah Lacus. I love you." Kira said softly. "Not just any puppy love, I can't stop thinking about you. Thinking that any man out there could go and take you away from me-" Kira started but stopped as Lacus placed her hand on his shoulder. "I love you too. I would never let any other man out there take me. Knowing you are here and waiting." Lacus said smiling. "Thanks Lacus." Kira mumbled pulled her into a hug.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun sat down on Cagalli's bed, her chest rising up and down due to her breathing. "I'm so sorry." Athrun muttered. He grabbed her hand and leaned over it like he was praying over it. He felt tears fall out of his eyes. He knew who ordered this. He never wanted to say it, but he knew. Patrick Zala, his father. He sent them. "Athrun. . . Don't be sad." Cagalli mumbled. She cupped his cheek.

"Your crying." she said looking troubled. "C-Cagalli I know. I know who did this to you. But I c-can't do-" Athrun started but Cagalli slapped him. He looked at her in disbelief. "Do you say that Athrun Zala!" she demanded. "But Cagalli." Athrun started. "Don't you dare say that!" Cagalli shouted. "I have met with your father. If he wanted to do anything to me, he would have done it face to face." Cagalli said, her eyes softening. "Don't lose faith in your father Athrun." Cagalli whispered.

**)--00--00--(**

"Father!" Athrun called out entering his house. "What is it Athrun?" Patrick asked not putting down his paper. "Did you send a hit out on Cagalli?" Athrun asked. He wanted to believe his father would do this but he wasn't sure. "I did not. That would be a cowardly way to take out a women. If I really wanted to get her I would do it on my own fields. Why?" Patrick asked lowering his paper to look at his son. Mrs. Zala sat next to him watching Athrun with worry. "Come here Cagalli." Athrun called out caringly. Cagalli slipped into the room. Mrs. Zala gasped and ran to her side. "Cagalli dear, what happened?" Mrs. Zala asked. And for the first time Athrun saw something he never thought he would see from his father.

He was appalled. Almost shocked that this would happen to a lady.

"Cagalli, you are a natural and you hold nothing but pure beauty." Patrick started placing his paper down and looking at her, almost studying her. Cagalli didn't know if she should have taken the last statement as a compliment or not so she stayed quite. "But you do hold a grasp of what can happen to beauty if it falls in the wrong hands." Patrick said standing. Cagalli followed his movements with a depth of what he would do next.

"No women, natural or not, should ever be beaten this bad." Patrick said placing a hand on her shoulders. Mrs. Zala smiled at her husband and Athrun smiled great fully smiling at his father. "Do you know what they say about stupid?" Patrick questioned. "Stupid is as stupid does sir." Cagalli said simply, an air of pride in her voice. Patrick smiled at her. "You still might have a change to grown on me girl." he said patting her head.

"So how did it go?" Kira questioned as Athrun and Cagalli entered the dorms. "Well, I think my father might actually start to like Cagalli." Athrun said slipping a tired arm around Cagalli. She leaned into his warmth. "And about the hit?" Milly questioned. "My father didn't set it out." Athrun said smiling. Any doubts in his head from before wiped clean. Milly smiled warmly. "He said he was even going to use his connections to see who is behind this." Cagalli said softly. Lacus smiled.

**)--00--00--(**

"It has been 4 years hasn't it?" Lacus asked as her and Cagalli sat out on the back yard. Kira watched they from the back porch swing. It was a rule now that the girls were always watched over and never be left alone. "Yeah. I still miss him." Cagalli said softly. "Who?" Milly asked taking her seat next to Cagalli. "Tolle." Cagalli answered. "God I miss him." Milly mumbled. "I miss Tolle too." Lacus whispered not wanting to bring up any painful memories. Milly laid her head on Cagalli's shoulder. "I want to go visit a grave here. Today, just so we can pray for Tolle too." Milly said in a hushed voice. "I'll ask Athrun." Cagalli said standing.

"Hey Athrun?" Cagalli called entering the house. She heard nothing. "Athrun?" Cagalli questioned as she entered the room he shared with Kira. "Athrun?" she questioned. 'He wouldn't leave without telling me wouldn't he?' Cagalli wondered. She stopped moving as she heard a rustling coming from the closet. She reached the door. She was inches from it. She went out and touched the handle. 'Wait I shouldn't do this. Even if it sounded weird. This is still Athrun's room.' Cagalli said dropping her hand from the handle.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun called. Cagalli turned to see Athrun in the door frame. "Oh umm hey Athrun." Cagalli had said blushing. Athrun walked up to her with a stern look in his eyes. She looked up to him as he stood over her. "Cagalli, do you know what happens when people do what there not suppose to?" Athrun asked in a defining tone. Cagalli's eyes widened a bit as he pushed her down to sit on the bed. She was looking shocked at him, and gulped. "You have been a bad girl Cagalli." Athrun said. He leaned over her.

**)--00--00--(**

"I wonder what happened to Cagalli?" Milly questioned looking back at Kira and the house. "AHHHHH!" they all heard Cagalli scream. Lacus and Milly quickly got up and ran into the house with Kira. They turned to see the door closed in Kira and Athrun's room. Kira gulped as he turned the knob and opened the door, afraid of what he might see.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted as he saw Cagalli under him. "What?" Athrun asked looking up at them. A puppy's face poked out through them. A little golden retriever puppy wagged his tale looking at them. "A cute puppy!" Lacus squeaked and ran to Cagalli who picked her up. "When did we get a dog?" Kira questioned sitting on his bed. "Since I bought Cagalli one." Athrun said smiling. "I think I will call her Kathryn." Cagalli said smiling. "That's a great name." Lacus said smiling.

Cagalli and Athrun went out to get Kathryn a collar. Kira sat smiling at the small puppy playing around with Mr. Blue. "There just so cute." Lacus said happily. Kira smiled at her. Milly and Dearka where making food for lunch today.

**)--00--00--(**

"So what color?" Athrun questioned. "Umm green or red." Cagalli mumbled picking up the two different colored collars. Her face was scrunched up, in choosing a collar. Athrun walked around her and followed her arms up to where they where holding the collars. Cagalli's arms had goose bumps from his touch. "I like red." Athrun said smiling at her goose bumps. "Not funny." she said turning to face him. Athrun smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. "Don't think your off so easy." Cagalli said breaking from his embrace. Athrun smiled and followed after her.

**)--00--00--(**

"Information sir." a man said walking into Patrick's office. "Yunna?" Patrick asked. "Yes sir. It looks like he is watching Cagalli's every move. I think he is in love with her." the man said with a troubled look. "I hate the thought of Athrun with a natural but loosing her because of a stalker, I won't have it." Patrick said standing. The man nodded and left Patrick.

**)--00--00--(**

"So what do you think?" Cagalli asked as the puppy came running out of her room and red collar with tags on her neck. "Oh red looks nice on her." Milly said smiling. Kathryn barked happily wagging her tail. "So what about you Ms. Attha? Up for red? Maybe red lace?" Athrun asked wrapping his arms around her. "Athrun!" Cagalli said and slapped his arm playfully. "What?" Athrun asked. Cagalli smiled and Athrun picked her up bridle style. "Athrun." Cagalli said blushing. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on." Athrun said smiling and went to the backyard.

"I wanted to go to a grave to pray for loss, but I am elaborating on life." Milly said with a laugh. Dearka pulled an arm around her. As they watched Lacus play with the puppy and Mr. Blue.

**)--00--00--(**

"I can't believe she is with that man. I mean look at him!" the purple haired man glared as Athrun held Cagalli up in the air and brought her down to kiss her softly. "I mean who does he think he is!" Yunna shouted to no one. The next movements made him smile. She ran out of his arms. Though he chased after her. Yunna frowned as he pulled her into his arms and was kissing down her neck. He was so mad when she turned around and kissed him on the lips that his pencil broke in half. "How could Cagalli be having so much fun away from home!" Yunna shouted. He was so mad he lost balance and fell out of his tree.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli smiled until she heard a thud. Athrun heard it to and pulled Cagalli into his arms. "C-Can we go back in now?" Cagalli asked not wanting to stay outside. Athrun was mad that he couldn't go over there and beat the living hell out of the guy but agreed. He didn't want to put Cagalli through anymore.

"Okay. Come on." Athrun said picking her up in a bridle style and bring back her smile. "Athrun!" she shouted happily at him. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted back in a mock tone. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Cagalli whispered and leaned into his chest. "I love you more." Athrun said smiling. "No, I love you more." Cagalli said smiling. "I'll take your word for it." Athrun answered. "Athrun!" Cagalli shouted hitting his chest. He laughed and placed her down.

"What am I too heavy for ya?" Cagalli asked pouting. "Not I just can't get a good look at your in the sun light when I'm holding you." Athrun said smiling and holding her hands. A sly smile played on her lips. "Oh yeah! Prove it!" she said smiling. Athrun raised an eye brow at her and then caught on it and picked her up again.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly hummed lightly as she placed her books in her locker. It was a new term and a new start for school. But now she had gym. She sighed unhappily, very abnormal for Milly. She had the same gym as Lacus and Cagalli but Lacus isn't so bad in sports and Cagalli is great in sports. Too bad Athrun didn't have gym with them. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. Then on second thought it was probably for the best.

"Hi there. I heard you went out with Dearka Elsman?" a girl with long brown hair said clutching her biology book to her chest. "I **_do_** got out with Dearka." Milly corrected shutting her locker. "Really, because you know he just asked me out." the girl said. Milly who wasn't going to pay attention to the girl stopped in her tracks and turned to the girl.

"My name is Katy, Katy Smith. Nice to meet you." the girl said smiling. Milly only gaped at the girl. She had just told her that she was asked by her boyfriend to go out and she wanted to act friendly! Milly could believe it.

"Pardon me but I just don't think-" Milly started but Katy cut her off by pulled an arm around Milly's shoulder. "Now I understand that it will be very hard for you to let Dearka go." She said in a spaced out tone. "But get over that he doesn't like you anymore!" she shouted and pushed Milly into a locker. Milly was shocked by the cute girls actions and only watched as she ran to her group of friends who where laughing at Milly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Kira!" Lacus called running to him. "Hey Lacus." Kira greeted and hugged her when she was close. Lacus blushed. "I-I brought us lunch." she blushed more. "Thanks!" Kira said happily. "Kira. Oh Kira!" a certain red head called out linking arms with Kira said sweetly. "Umm do I know you?" Kira asked politely as that questioned could be asked. "Silly it's me Fllay, Fllay Allster. Remember your partner in Chem.?" Fllay asked glaring back at Lacus. "Of yeah. That's right. Your name is Fllay." Kira said dumbly. He didn't seem to catch the side glances Fllay gave Lacus though.

"I wanted to show you a great place to get lunch." she said happily. "I'm sorry Ms. Allster but I'm having lunch with Lacus." Kira said simply and unhooked his arms with Fllay and took Lacus's hand. Lacus smiled to her self. Fllay gave her a glare.

"Have a good day Fllay." Lacus said with a wavy, not meaning to be rude. "Later Clyne." Fllay said through gritted teeth.

**)--00--00--(**

"Dearka!" Milly demanded finding him in the hall. "Yeah Milly?" Dearka asked flashing her a pretty boy smile. "Don't 'Hey Milly' me!" she demanded. Dearka's friends snickered at him. "What the hell it up with **_Katy Smith_**?" Milly asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Umm Katy Smith? Oh her." Dearka said smiling. Some of his friends snickered and laughed. "'Oh her'? That's all you have to say to me!" Milly demanded feeling tear bubble up behind her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. "Yeah. What else do you want me to say?" Dearka questioned.

Milly's felt her anger bubble inside of her. "What do I want you to say? I want you to say what the hell you where doing asking her out?" Milly demanded her knuckles turning white from her digging her finger nails into her book. "Milly I-I just-" he started but Milly raised a hand. "You know what never mind. I don't want to hear this now." Milly said walking away.

She heard his friends say, "Dam man what the hell did you do?", "She was fine what the hell are you asking catty Katy out for ".If I where you I would say Sorry ASAP." Milly went to her class without a word.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun had settled into his 4th period class. He rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't take anymore of this double over time shift watching over Cagalli. Don't get him wrong, he loved looking at Cagalli. But looking at everyone around her, thinking that she might think that he was looking at other girls. Not so cool.

He kept his eyes closed until he felt someone fall into his lap. Athrun opened his eyes and saw none other then Cagalli her self. "Hello princess." Athrun greeted kissing her cheek. "Hey Athrun. Have you seen Keith anywhere?" Cagalli asked. Keith Thomas, Dumb ass Thomas. Athrun didn't really want to know why she wanted to see him. She was partners in Chem. With him. His displeasure seemed to show on his face because Cagalli kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. He borrowed my pencil I just want it back. I'll borrow from… Milly?" Cagalli asked as the burnet sat down with a huff.

Cagalli looked at her puzzled. "What is it?" Cagalli asked. Milly just slammed her books on her desk. Cagalli winced at the sound and slid off Athrun's lap as the bell rang.

"What happened to Dearka and Milly?" Cagalli asked Milly as they got free time in class. She placed her self on Athrun's lap once again. "Dearka?" Athrun asked. "He's such a player! Arg!" Milly said slamming her head down on her desk. Cagalli hopped off Athrun's lap and walked over to her. "Honey what happened?" Cagalli asked. "This might take awhile. Pull up a chair." Milly informed her. Cagalli nodded and pulled up her chair, Athrun, and nodded for her to talk. "He asked this other girl out! Thinking I wouldn't hear it or something! God he makes me so pissed." Milly said her knuckles turned white as her finger nails dug into her hand.

"I mean he said that he loved me!" Milly said love in thought. Then the bell rang and students ran out of class. Cagalli got up so Athrun could stand. He stretched his arms out and out of habit placed his arms around Cagalli's waist. Milly seemed to be troubled by the two's affection toward each other. Athrun saw this and let his hands drop from Cagalli's side.

**)--00--00--(**

"Well I'm tired of staying home. Let's go out guys!" Cagalli said happily as wrapped her arms around the small puppy in her arms. "You know it's not that hot outside. Let's go for a walk with Kathryn." Kira suggested. "Yeah!" Cagalli said happily. Athrun grabbed her leash and they went out. "Umm are you coming?" Kira questioned Milly and Dearka. "Nah." Dearka answered pulling out his homework. "Sure." Milly said. She really didn't want to go, but she didn't want to be alone with Dearka either. Dearka watched them walk off.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly watched Lacus and Kira and Cagalli and Athrun happily together as a couple. She couldn't help but feel jealous of them. I mean they had perfect guys. Kira was never rude, even to people he didn't like. He was always the perfect gentlemen. And he was kind to all. Athrun, aside the fact he was drop dead hansom he was protective. He would die then let someone else have Cagalli. He was the perfect gentlemen as well. Always kind, well other then to people who wanted to date Cagalli.

But it wasn't like Lacus and Cagalli didn't do anything either. Lacus was always sweet to Kira, even if ever Kira did something stupid. She was gentle with him and kind. And always knew what he liked best. Cagalli was kind and gentle to Athrun as well. If Athrun died trying to protect her she wouldn't doubt Cagalli following him to kingdom come. Athrun, prone to do more stupid things then Kira, but none the less Cagalli who forgive him and smile. An soon it would lead to a treat. A kiss mostly.

So what where she and Dearka missing? What was the big gap in there relationship? She watched Kira and Lacus standing by the side by the river. "Kira look a fishy!" Lacus called running on the slippery rocks. "Lacus watch out! Hold on!" Kira called after her. Lacus turned and slipped on the rock. "Ah!" she said slipping. Kira picked her up and steadied her. "Lacus now didn't I tell you to be careful?" Kira questioned. "Ah but I knew you where going to catch me." Lacus said smiling a planted a kiss on his cheek. Milly blinked at the two. She turned to Cagalli and Athrun. They as well where watching Kathryn chasing the fireflies around.

"Ah wait Kathryn!" Cagalli called following there puppy. She trampled out into the water. "Don't worry Cagalli." Athrun said walking in the water and picking up the puppy. "Be careful." Cagalli warned. Athrun smiled at her. Suddenly he slipped on a rock. He fell in the water and got all wet. "See what I told you!" Cagalli shouted. "Sorry I didn't listen Cagalli." Athrun said lifting a hand. Cagalli took it to help him up but he pulled her down in the water as well. "You jerk!" Cagalli shouted splashing him with water. "I was being truthful and you go and make me all wet! How can I trust you?" Cagalli asked crossing her arms. Athrun smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Because you love me." he said making Cagalli blush.

Milly blinked. Where they trying to tell her something? Did she just miss the purpose of there little actions? She thought she did but then she smiled. She under stood very well what she needed with Dearka. "Come on you two. You guys better change before you catch a cold." Milly said smiling. "What's a cold?" Athrun asked helping Cagalli up. Cagalli sneezed. "A cold is that." Milly said smiling. Cagalli sneezed again. "Oh dear. Come on Cagalli." Lacus said wrapping her warm jacket around Cagalli's shoulders. Cagalli nodded and sneezed again. Athrun watch Cagalli and pinked her up bridle style. "Cagalli, it will get you there faster." Athrun said smiling and brought her into the dorms.

**)--00--00--(**

Dearka sat waiting for them to return from there walk. The phone rang. "Hello?" Dearka asked picking it up. "Hello is a Cagalli Yula Attha there?" a deep voice asked. "No she isn't, but can I leave a message for her?" Dearka asked. "Sure. Can you tell her to call Kisaka?" the deep voice asked. Dearka nodded writing the message on a piece of paper. "Okay who can I say this is from?" Dearka asked. "Tell her it's from UNA." the man said. Dearka shrugged it off and put the name down. "Okay." Dearka said. "Thankyou. Pleasure to meet you son." the man said and hung up.

Dearka was tired of his homework and put it away. He turned on the TV. "Today in Sports-" "Can you believe him. A man cheated with her-" "Today we talk about cheating spouses" "Time to learn how to make fudge-" Dearka sighed as nothing was on. He turned it back on the cheating spouses one. If anything it would show good fights.

"Well now we are going to bring out Jan. She was happily married with 2 children only to find out he had another family with a pregnant wife. Come on out Jan." the man said. A girl with long black hair walked out on stage. She looked no older then 23. "Hello Todd." the lady said sitting on the stage, greeting the host. "Now tell me we heard about your cheating husband. If there is anything you could say to men out there, what who it be?" Todd asked. Jan wiped her eyes from the tears in them. "If anything there is one thing, trust each other. Do not let one thing rip you apart." Jan said crying. The whole audience clapped. Dearka tuned off the TV. "I get it okay." Dearka said looking up at the ceiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly entered the house and settled her self in bed. "Milly! Dearka called." Cagalli said in a nasally voice. "Poor girl. You caught a cold?" Milly asked. Cagalli nodded and sat down on her bed, sniffling. Milly smiled sadly at her. Milly left the room to give her some alone time. She entered the living room to find Dearka sitting on the couch. "Hey Milly can we talk?" Dearka asked. Milly looked down at Athrun drying off there puppy. "I'll leave you two alone." Athrun said picking up there fidgeting puppy.

"Hey. I wanted to say sorry." Dearka mumbled. Milly watched the floor not fazed by his words. "Please Milly. I have been getting all these signs and they are driving me crazy. I get it! We need to trust each other." Dearka said standing. "Dearka how am I going to trust you went you ask out other girls?" Milly asked.

"First of all I didn't ask her out. I don't know where you got that!" Dearka shouted. Milly watched him intently. "Okay I did ask her out-" Dearka started but Milly slapped him. "-last year." Dearka finished. Milly drew her hand back and looked at it ashamed. "Milly I don't know she told you that. I told you this once before and I will tell you again. I love you. I love you with all my heart." Dearka said softly. Milly started crying. Dearka pulled her into a hug. "I love you too Dearka." Milly said into his chest.

**)--00--00--(**

'Fist a black eye and now this!' Cagalli thought feeling like crap. "Cagalli?" Athrun questioned popping his head through the door, Kathryn's little paws scratched at the door. "Hey Athrun." Cagalli called sniffling a bit. He looked a bit depressed. He widened the door and little Kathryn came running to Cagalli wagging her tail fast. Cagalli smiled at the puppy and patted her head. Kathryn looked depressed that she didn't get more but jumped on Cagalli's bed and settled herself down at the end of her bed. Athrun smiled at the puppy. She was so small and was easily laid in Cagalli's bed.

Cagalli smiled at him. "Yes?" she asked as Athrun entered the room. "Nothing. I'm sorry I got you sick." Athrun said sitting on her bed. "Don't worry about it." Cagalli said. "I can miss some school." Cagalli said leaning back into her pillows. He looked at her puzzled. She picked up his hand and brought it to her forehead. His hand felt on fire and he quickly pulled it away. "Coordinators never feel like this." Athrun said touching his till hot hand. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes. "No! Cagalli don't die." Athrun said grabbing her hand. "Athrun I'm just tired. I need to sleep. That's all." she mumbled.

Athrun didn't look convinced. "Fine bring in Milly she can tell you." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Well Milly and Dearka are talking. I don't want to interrupt them." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli nodded and started to fall asleep again.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus and Kira sat in Kira's room alone. Lacus blushed a bit being so close to him. "Kira can I asked you something?" Lacus asked. "Yeah." Kira said happily. "What do you feel about Fllay?" Lacus asked, her blush leaving. "Lacus I feel only for you. No one else." Kira said cupping her cheek.

Lacus only smiled and nodded. "Do you doubt me?" Kira asked smiling. "N-No I just am-" Lacus started but Kira placed his lips on hers. Lacus blushed. "Trust is a great thing." Kira said smiling. "Umm sorry to interrupt but do you know who UNA is, Lacus?" Dearka asked. "Yeah I do. Why?" lacus said simply. "Well he called telling Cagalli to call Kisaka or someone." Dearka said looking at the message. "Okay. I'll call him for her. She is going to be asleep anyhow." Lacus said taking the note.

**)--00--00--(**

"I called Uzumi about this." Patrick informed his wife. "So I guess we all know but Kira, Athrun, and Dearka huh?" Lenora said smiling setting out tea for everyone that was coming over later. "Yes. We all know. I just hope Athrun will take it alright. I mean Cagalli is related to Uzumi Nara Attha. Adopted no doubt." Patrick whispered into his tea. "actually I did my own research. Cagalli is his niece." Lenora said smiling. "Really?" Patrick asked. Lenora nodded.

The phone rang and Lenora picked up. "Hello Zala residence." she said softly. "Oh hello Athrun. You guys can't come over? Cagalli is sick. We'll come over." Lenora said hanging up. "We are doing what?" Patrick asked. "You are going to visit your daughter in law, if Athrun keeps it up. She is sick. Be nice." Lenora warned raising a finger at him. Patrick sighed and pulled on his jacket.

**)--00--00--(**

"Hello Cagalli dear." Lenora said walking into the girls room. A basket in her hands. "Hi Mrs. Zala." Cagalli greeted. Her cheeks where a bit red but her nose was better. "You poor girl. Did you catch a cold?" Lenora asked sitting in a chair Athrun got for her. "Yeah. I fell into the river. No tanks to Athrun." Cagalli sending a glare at him. Patrick just smiled at his son's panicked state. "N-No I it was just- I-" Athrun started but then Lenora and Cagalli started to laugh. Patrick let out a chuckle and patted Athrun's shoulder. "You will never understand women. Give up now." he said smiling.

Kathryn, more interested in the basket, jumped up on the bed and sniffed the basket. "Oh hello there Ms. Puppy." Lenora greeted the dog. "This is Kathryn. My dog." Cagalli said happily. "She's a cutie." Lenora said as the puppy licked her hand. "I brought snacks. I figured that we could have some type of dinner here." Lenora said standing. "I'm feeling a bit better. We could even eat in the dining room." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun smiled toward his father. He shrugged his shoulders.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli was trying **really **hard not to fall down. The thing was she felt even worse then before. Her head was dizzy and had a headache. Her hot feet also almost send smoke on the title floors. When she turned the corner she held her head. "Cagalli?" Yzak asked coming out of his room finding the blond there. Cagalli just breathed in and out just trying to catch her breath. Yzak walked closer and saw sweat on her brow. "Cagalli I think you should lie down." Yzak suggested seeing her this bad scared him, either it was the fact she looked so pale or maybe it was that Athrun would beat his ass if he didn't do anything to help her.

"No." Cagalli replied shaking her head. Mr. And Mrs. Zala are here. I can't miss out on dinner with them." Cagalli mumbled trying to stand. She failed as she went head first toward the floor. Yzak caught her though. Bad timing for Athrun as he saw Yzak holding Cagalli in his arms. "Yzak? . . . What are you doing?" Athrun questioned unsure of the boy. "It's her!" Yzak shouted looking down at Cagalli. Athrun ran to her side and felt her head, just as Cagalli showed him last night. His hand pulled away fast. "She is hotter then she was yesterday." Athrun said picking her up in his arms.

"Mom! It's Cagalli. Her fever went up again. I don't know what to do!" Athrun panicked running for his mother. "Calm down Athrun. I'm sure Cagalli will be fine. Milly would you mind taking a look at her with me. I think you know more about this then any of us." Lenora said as both girls stood and walked to Cagalli's room.

Athrun followed both girls. Cagalli sat on her bed panting. "Oh Cagalli!" Milly said running to her side. She took her temperature. "110. That is hospital temperature." Milly said turning to face Lenora. "We have to get her there right away." Milly informed them. Athrun seemed to go into panic mode. "Athrun calm down." Kira said placing a hand on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun nodded but couldn't help but worry about her. He couldn't help worrying about his love.

**)--00--00--(**

Dearka sat with Athrun now. Cagalli had been in the hospital for about 2 days now. They had gotten her fever down but they wanted to keep her for over night observation. Athrun had stayed waiting for her. "Hey Athrun." was the first thing she said to him. The second made him laugh, "Don't beat up Yzak."

Athrun held her hand as the doctor came in. "Well we normally don't have natural penitents but I'm guess you are fine now." the doctor said. "Great!" Cagalli shouted. The doctor looked at her funny. "No offence. I'm just not a big fan of the white walls thing." Cagalli said pointing to the walls. The doctor laughed and nodded. Athrun smiled and picked her up in his arms when she jumped out of bed. "I'm bringing you home." Athrun said holding her. Dearka smiled at the too. He was really happy for them. 'After all the crap they had gone through they deserve to have some down time.' Dearka thought as Athrun held Cagalli up and kissed her lightly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Welcome home Cagalli!" Lacus shouted pulling her into a hug. "Hey Lacus." Cagalli greeted. "Welcome home dear." Lenora said happily pulling her into a hug. "Hi there Mrs. Zala." Cagalli greeted. "You sure look a lot better then the last two times I have seen you." Lenora said smiling. It was true. Her eye wasn't black and her lip was perfectly fine after a day. Her fever and worries were gone. Athrun smiled and wrapped an arms around her shoulder. Patrick watched the two talking to Lenora. He couldn't help notice a fuming boy in a tree not to far away.

"Who are you?" Patrick questioned turning to the tree. The others turned too the tree and saw a brown haired boy with tan, lighter then Dearka's skin but none the less tan. He soft brown eyes widened as they all looked at him. "Ah I'm just-" the boy started and climbed down the tree. "Ahmed!" Cagalli asked shocked to see her cousin there in front of her. "Hey Cagalli!" Ahmed called waving once he was down on the ground. Cagalli ran out of Athrun's shoulder grip and flung her arms around the boy. Lenora and Patrick looked a bit shocked. So did Dearka and Yzak. Athrun and Kira where speechless. Milly and Lacus where smiling and walked over to Cagalli and Ahmed. "Hey Ahmed." the girls greeted. Cagalli pulled away and let Lacus give him a little hug. Kira who was fuming walked over and an arm around Lacus's shoulder showing she was taken. Ahmed laughed at him and so did Milly and Cagalli. Lacus blushed and held Kira's other hand.

"Kira relax this is my cousin, Ahmed. Remember?" Cagalli asked waving a hand teasing at him. Kira blushed. Lenora and Patrick seemed to calm down a bit. Athrun looked like a load was lifted from his back. He walked over and placed a hand around Cagalli's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him. Ahmed eyed the two and then noticed the locket on Cagalli's neck. "What's that?" Ahmed asked pointing at Cagalli's locket. "None of your business." Cagalli replied sticking her nose up in the air. Athrun smiled. "Oh that reminds me of that one time when Cagalli started eating that ice creamed and then-" Ahmed started but Cagalli slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" she warned.

"This looks like it will be fun." Athrun said laughing. "Athrun!" Cagalli whined. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Relax." he said in her ear. Cagalli blushed and punched his arm. "Stop it." she said so only he could hear her. He smiled more. Ahmed laughed at the two and so did Lenora. Milly smiled as Dearka brought an arm around her shoulder. Lacus rolled her eyes and smiled.

_This will be fun._

* * *

So Ahmed and Yunna make there apperence. I wonder who else might show up. I don't plan to have Meer in the story. Well I mean she has been hinted at two time already but I don't want tomake her that big, maybe later. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm glad you all like the chapter before it. Well some new things are happening. I was pondering if I should finish the story in this chapter and do a little recap for the next chapter. I figured I could make it more fun so I elongated the story some more. You will see later.

Disclarimer- I don't own Gundam SEED or the songs in this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I brought a tape of our talent show from when we where 8." Ahmed said waving a tape in the air. "No!" Cagalli shouted diving for the tape. Athrun held her back though. "Put it in." Athrun insisted. Cagalli looked like she was going to cry out of shame. Patrick looked quite amused and Lenora smiled kindly.

"Okay!" Ahmed said slipping the tape in. Cagalli tried to run away but Athrun held her back. The tape started.

"Hello Mr. Attha!" a small Milly said waving her hand around in the air. Dearka smiled and Milly blushed. "Where's Lacus?" the voice holding the camera asked. Milly pointed off screen. The camera followed her small finger and you saw a small Lacus holding a fake microphone. Lacus smiled and blushed at her self on screen. Kira wrapped an around her happily. "What's going on Lacus?" the voice asked. "Cagalli and Ahmed are going to sing!" little Lacus said happily into the microphone. "Oh well let's sit down for this." the camera man said, you could see small Milly sitting in a chair close by.

Athrun smiled as he saw a small Cagalli and Ahmed step out on stage. "Hello my backyard!" Ahmed shouted. The grouped laughed at him. "Hi Ahmed!" small Milly waved, which made the group laugh more and for Milly to blush. "My cousin Cagalli is going to sing today!" small Ahmed shouted. Lacus, Milly, and the camera man clapped. Cagalli buried her head in her hands. The music started.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback  
warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after  
Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say  
go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_ - Small Cagalli sang happily, as Ahmed joined in the chorus.  
_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time - Cagalli got ready to sing again by herself.  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows--you're wondering If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time  
If you're lost...  
You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
If you're lost...  
...Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

The group clapped as the video stopped and Cagalli looked like a tomato. Athrun pulled an arm around Cagalli's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're a great singer." he said smiling. Cagalli blushed even more. "What about it cus.? Want to belt anymore out for us?" Ahmed asked. Cagalli punched his arm and shouted, "No!"

"Now I know she doesn't hit just me." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli was about to hit him but Athrun caught her hand. "No no Ms. Attha. My rules here." Athrun said with a glint in his eyes. Cagalli gulped. Then Kathryn jumped on Athrun's back barking. "Good girl!" Cagalli said picking up the puppy. Athrun made a face which meant he wasn't happy. Cagalli held Kathryn up to his face and she licked it. "Your forgiven Kathryn. But you Cagalli own me a kiss." Athrun said pointing at her. Cagalli smiled and kissed her cheek. "Happy?" she asked turning away to get food with her fidgeting puppy in her hands. "Not really. I can wait." Athrun mumbled. Cagalli turned and winked.

**)--00--00--(**

"Ahmed do you have my concert from the 11th grade?" Lacus questioned seeing that Ahmed had brought a lot of videos. "Yeah I do." Ahmed said pulling out a pink tape that had Lacus's name on it. "Great this has to be Cagalli's greatest performance." Lacus said happily putting in the tape. "Really?" Athrun questioned. He sat back down. "Well as much fun as we are having it's getting late, we have to go. But I hope to see you guys soon." Patrick said standing with Lenora. The tape started playing before they could go though. And they where caught by what they saw.

Lacus was standing on stage in a blue dress with Cagalli in a green outfit with a guitar. Cagalli started to play the guitar and She and Lacus sang.

_I Wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills ms  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you  
It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone  
_

"Wow. That was great." Kira said shocked that the girls could sing like that. "Yeah it was my favorite." Lacus said happily. They pulled the video out and put in another while Lenora and Patrick snuck out. "Good night." Cagalli called softly as they left. Lenora gave Cagalli a hug and Patrick smiled. And the two left.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun awoke the next morning with an aching back. It was still like 4 am, it was still dark. He was on the floor. He sat up and saw Milly and Dearka asleep in there chair, and Lacus and Kira where leaning on each other asleep. The only people that where missing where Ahmed and Cagalli. Athrun went in search of Cagalli.

"Cagalli you have to go back in a few weeks anyways. Why not come back here early?" Ahmed questioned. "Because I have school here." Cagalli protested. "I think it is more then that. I think you are in love. You love Athrun so you don't want to leave him." Ahmed said getting angry. "What of it if I do?" Cagalli asked. "I'm going to force you to leave him I just want to remind you. UNA called not to long ago. Yunna has been spotted here and I don't like it okay." Ahmed warned. "Thanks okay I get it. Can I just be normal for once?" Cagalli asked. Ahmed laughed and ruffled her hair.

**)--00--00--(**

"Hey Cagalli where were you?" Athrun asked. "No where." Cagalli said happily. Athrun smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know you where always a bad liar." Athrun said laying Cagalli down under him. "You can read me?" Cagalli asked. "Well yes, yes I can." Athrun said kissing down her neck. "Mr. Zala." Cagalli moaned. "Now is that the name I want you to call me?" Athrun asked moving back up to her lips. "Athrun." Cagalli whispered breathlessly. "That's it." Athrun said taking her lips again.

**)--00 (O.o;;;) 00--(**

Kira woke up with the sun shine in his eyes. He found Lacus leaning into his chest asleep. He looked over and found Milly and Dearka asleep in the chair. What he didn't find was Ahmed, Cagalli, and Athrun. Which puzzled him. Lacus began to stir. "Good Morning Kira." Lacus said rubbing her eyes. "'Morning Lacus." Kira whispered and kissed her cheek. "Do you know where Cagalli and Athrun are? And Ahmed?" Kira questioned. "No I just woke up." Lacus yawned. "Well I'm going to look for them." Kira said, Lacus shifted her self so he could get up.

**)--00--00--(**

"Athrun!" Kira called knocking on the door. "Yeah come on in Kira." Athrun called. Kira entered the room. Athrun looked tired and his hair was out of place and messy. "Athrun what happened to you?" Kira asked. "I just took a shower and I was out running before." Athrun said combing his hair back to place. "Well I found you. Do you know where-" Kira started but the bathroom door opened showing Cagalli wrapped in a shit. "Oh hey." Cagalli greeted blushing. Kira's mouth dropped to the floor. "Did- did you sleep with?-" Kira questioned breathlessly. He was shocked. I mean if even thought about sleeping with Lacus he would blush a deep purple. "Umm yeah." Athrun mumbled red in the face.

Kira nearly fainted. Cagalli ran to his side as Kira hit the floor. "Kira! Kira!" Cagalli shouted to wake him up. Athrun ran over as well. "Kira!" Athrun shouted shocked. Cagalli moved away as foot steps where going close to the room. She quickly hid in the bathroom. "Oh my goodness Kira!" Lacus shouted getting to his side instantly.

"Here I got a cloth dipped in cold water." Cagalli said dressed now and draped it over Kira's forehead. "Thanks." Kira mumbled.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli walked down the hall. Katy Smith caught her eye. She was walking down the hall not walking as proudly as normal. "Hey, umm Cagalli? Can I talk to you?" Katy asked softly. Cagalli couldn't really hear that well but thought it over. 'This girl wanted to break up Milly and Dearka. Why should I should listen?' Cagalli asked herself but then looked at the girl, she was paler then normal. Cagalli nodded and Katy smiled. Cagalli and Katy walk toward an empty room and Cagalli sat on top of a desk as Katy stood in front of her.

"Why is it? I have other stuff to do." Cagalli questioned. "Well I- Oh never mind you wouldn't understand." Katy shouted and went for the door. "Hey!" Cagalli yelped and jumped off the desk. She grabbed onto Katy's arm. "You asked me to come and listen and you aren't going to say anything! Try me!" Cagalli shouted. "I shouldn't! You would have no idea what I'm going through!" she shouted in pain. "Really? I see how I won't understand you stealing my best friends boyfriend!" Cagalli shouted. "Shut up!" Katy shouted her anger boiling over, "I'm dying! Okay! I have cancer! I'm going to die soon! Now try to tell me how I'm suppose to feel!" Katy shouted crying now.

Cagalli let go of her arm. Her went wide and she felt helpless. 'How should I feel!' repeated in her head. "I- I don't know." Cagalli answered honestly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Aren't you afraid?" Cagalli asked softly. "Not of dying. I'm afraid of time." Katy answered pulling her knees close to her body. Both girl skipped out on class and where at the beach. "I'm afraid that I won't have enough time to find out who I am and what I'm going to be." Katy replied. Cagalli could see tears in her eyes. "Not enough to be called someone's love or friend." Katy said looking at Cagalli. Cagalli nodded slowly.

"Cagalli there you are!" Athrun called with Milly, Dearka, Lacus, and Kira. "Cagalli get away from that witch!" Milly shouted. Katy stood up with Cagalli. Milly went to go and slap her for doubting Dearka but Cagalli stepped in front of her. "Get out of the way Cagalli! Do remember what she did?" Milly shouted at her. Cagalli didn't reply. "Cagalli move or else I will have to make you!" Milly threatened. Cagalli made no movements, she just stared intently at Milly. Milly closed her eyes and drew back her hand and slapped Cagalli. The other gasped at them.

"Why!" Katy shouted shocked, "Why do you care!" Cagalli turned to her and smiled. "Because you're my friend." Cagalli replied simply. Katy's eyes watered and she cried softly and fell to the ground. Cagalli gasped and ran to her side. "Katy are you okay?" Cagalli asked concerned. "Yeah I will be now. Thankyou Cagalli." she whimpered and fell into Cagalli's arms crying.

**)--00--00--(**

It was the day of the funeral. Cagalli was dressed in a black dress. The only time she would wear black. Lacus wore a black long dress. Milly had a black skirt and black shirt on. All the boys wore black suits. "I-I was so mean to her." Milly mumbled and started to tear. Cagalli gazed at the coffin. She felt tears rise in her eyes. Athrun placed an arm on her shoulder. Cagalli turned and buried her face into his shoulder and cried. She, Cagalli Yula Attha, full on, cried her eyes out. Athrun held her close and let his cloths soak up her tears. He wished that pain who go away that fast though.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat out side with Kathryn. Even the small puppy seemed to be depressed tonight. The small puppy romped around the grass outside but sat beside Cagalli out on the grass. Cagalli was in a long green skirt that covered her legs, and wore a white shirt. She couldn't think of a reason not to do something unmoral. It was very un-Cagalli like to wear a skirt. But she didn't care.

"Cagalli?" Athrun questioned and sat beside her. Cagalli shook her head. "You know something?" Cagalli asked him. Athrun turned to look at her. "No, what?" he asked. "We have to go back soon." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun thought about it. And she was right. They had to go in two weeks. He sighed. "You know something else?" Cagalli asked. Athrun who was depressed shrugged. "You guys are coming down soon too." Cagalli said slightly happily. Athrun smiled. It was true. The year was split. PLANTS first half. Earth second half. "I can't wait to show you all my friends who didn't come." Cagalli said happily.

Athrun smiled. "So what are you going to tell them about me?" Athrun asked pushing Cagalli down as he sat over her smiling. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to tell them about my great boyfriend." Cagalli said smiling and kissed him.

"So do you stay at your house or at dorms?" Athrun questioned as they gazed at the stars. "I stay at my house. Lacus and Milly stay too. My house is close to the school so we don't get a dorm." Cagalli said gazing at the stars. "So where am I going to stay?" Athrun questioned. "Well we are going to see." Cagalli said. "What about Kira and Dearka?" Cagalli said turning to face him. "I don't care where those two go. All I need to know is where you are." Athrun said kissing her on the nose. Cagalli smiled. "Your to nice to me." she said softly and snuggled closer to him. Athrun wrapped an arm around her and watched as a shooting star went back. "Oh! Make a wish on the star." Cagalli said closing her eyes making a wish. Athrun closed his eyes.

'_Anything I wish was true. I wish Cagalli is with me forever.' _Athrun opened his eyes and found Cagalli sitting over him. "What did you wish for?" Athrun asked. "I can't tell you!" Cagalli said laying down next to Athrun again. "Why?" he asked. "Because it won't come true if I don't." Cagalli said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh don't be mean Ms. Attha. I promise I won't tell." Athrun pleaded and held her as well. "Fine! I wished that we could be together. . . Forever." Cagalli said in a whisper. Athrun kissed her forehead. "Me too." he whispered. Cagalli smiled and let her head rest on his chest.

**)--00--00--(**

"Okay I only have 2 days to pack all my crap." Cagalli said placing her hands on her hips. Kathryn at her side barked. "So let's go." Lacus said happily pulling out her suit case. Milly and Cagalli soon followed. Athrun walked past the girl's room and saw them packing. A lull seemed to settle in his throat.

"What is this?" Cagalli asked holding up a pink shirt. "That would be the shirt Kira bought for me thankyou." Lacus said taking the shirt from Cagalli's hands. "Well pardon." Cagalli said haughtily. Milly rolled her eyes as folded more cloths and placed them in her suit case. When she moved a pair of jeans around she saw a locket. "Hey one of you guys have a locket?" Milly asked picking up the locket. "Yeah I do." Cagalli said walking over and took the locket. She attached the chain and started packing once again.

Kathryn barked at the door as Yzak came in. "Down dumb dog." Yzak said. "What is it Yzak?" Lacus said sweetly as she placed her bed sheets in another suit case. "Well Dearka wanted me to tell you we are going out tonight for a farewell dinner." Yzak said and left the room. "Well this should be fun. Are you almost done Cagalli?" Lacus asked looking over to her friend who was trying to elbow drop more shirts into her suit case. "Almost." Cagalli said as she placed more cloths in her suit case. She got on her bed and sat on her suit case. It closed perfectly and Cagalli locked it. "I'm done." Cagalli said smiling.

"So am I." Milly said snapping her bag shut too. Kathryn barked happily and jumped into Cagalli's arms. "Cagalli what are you going to do with Kathryn?" Lacus asked concerned for the dog. "Oh crud." Cagalli mumbled petting the dog. "Oh crud what?" Athrun asked entering the room. "Wow you girls clean up fast." Athrun commented looking at the very clean room.

"I need to get someone to watch over Kathryn." Cagalli said petting her doggy. "Well I can take her down with me when we come in a week." Athrun said as the dog jumped from Cagalli's lap to Athrun. "You will? Great." Cagalli said happily and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you." she said and pulled him into a kiss. Lacus and Milly smiled at them.

"Well lover girl lets get going." Lacus said and spanked Cagalli's but. "Lacus!" Cagalli shouted and ran after her. Milly and Athrun laughed at the two girls. "Come and catch me now Cagalli!" Lacus tried as she ran into Kira's arms. "Don't push me Lacus!" Cagalli yelled and tackled both to the ground. "Ah!" Kira and Lacus said as the fell on the couch. "Ha!" Cagalli said proudly placing her hands on her hips. Kira and Lacus smiled as they went after Cagalli tickling her. "No . . . No stop!" Cagalli said through laughs. "Stop it! Athrun!" Cagalli yelled. Athrun came over laughing and picked up Cagalli. "What took you so long!" Cagalli said hitting his chest.

"Oww" Athrun said pretending to be hurt. "Please." Cagalli said rolling her eyes. "Are you girls ready?" Dearka questioned holding up 7 tickets to a night club. "Hell yeah!" Cagalli said happily. Athrun frowned. "I don't think-" Athrun started. "Well that's why we don't let you think. Let's go." Cagalli said taking his hand.

**)--00--00--(**

Bad idea going clubbing. Athrun was drunk, Cagalli was drunk, Dearka was wasted, Milly was sober. Lacus and Kira where both passed out on the couch and Yzak was off with some girl. "Come on Athrun. Dance." Cagalli said with a slur and pulled at Athrun. "Oh you just want to make out again." Athrun said falling off his tool. "Yeah right!" Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Oh you know you want to shout my name out again." Athrun said attacking her lips. Cagalli let him as she started to take off his jacket.

Milly who was watching them shocked at what they said quickly pulled Cagalli off of Athrun. "Cagalli what the hell are you doing?" Milly hissed. "I just want some Athrun." Cagalli slurred as she reached for Athrun. "Cagalli! Do you hear yourself!" Milly shouted in her ear. "Oww Milly stop!" Cagalli said and dropped to Athrun's side again.

Athrun looked at her too tired to move. "I'm going to sleep." Athrun mumbled and fell asleep. "Good god someone save me." Milly said. Just then Lacus and Kira woke up. "Milly what's up? Why are Athrun and Cagalli asleep on the floor and Dearka frenching that vase?" Kira asked looking bazaar at Dearka. "Just get Cagalli and Athrun out off the floor and let's go." Milly said walking to Dearka.

"Hey Milly!" he greeted. His cheeks where red as he was drunk. "Come on Dearka." Milly said dragging him away from the lamp. "Hey wait I wasn't done!" Dearka shouted as Milly pulled him out of the bar.

**)--00--00--(**

"Oww my head hurts." Cagalli mumbled as she sat up. Athrun's face adjusted to the sunlight and his eyes opened. That was when he saw Cagalli. "Ah!" Athrun yelped and fell off the bed. "What is it?" Cagalli asked looking down. She saw she was naked and quickly covered herself. "What did you do!" Cagalli yelled at Athrun on the floor. "Me?" Athrun asked pointing to himself. "Yeah you!" Cagalli yelled. Athrun was still in his boxers luckily.

"Oh you two are awake." Lacus said as she brought food to them. "What happened?" Cagalli asked taking a piece of toast. "Well when we got you started stripping and gave Athrun a lap dance." Lacus said as Athrun stood and Cagalli blush. "I suggest you get your last things together. They changed the launch date so we can get there earlier. We are leavening at 8." Lacus said leavening the two.

"At 8." Cagalli repeated sighing. "Well I gotta pack up my things. Later okay." Cagalli said with a wave. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't face Athrun now. She needed to think some things through. Athrun grabbed her hand and spun her around. And kissed her on the lips. "Athrun, not now." Cagalli said as Athrun pushed her down on the bed. "I don't think so Ms. Attha." Athrun said on his hands and knees on the bed over her. Cagalli blushed and Athrun smiled. "Now?" she asked. Athrun nodded and started kissing her.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly sat with Dearka outside on the grass with Kathryn. "Well you leave tonight. Sorry I was such a pain last night." Dearka said with a blush.

"_Dearka come on. Get up!" Milly shouted at him as Dearka laid on the floor. "But Milly baby I'm so tired." Dearka mumbled. Milly kneeled down at his side. "Hey honey." Dearka mumbled and tried to pull down the straps on Milly's dress. "Dearka!" Milly shouted backing away. Dearka mumbled something and threw himself on top of Milly. "Dearka no stop!" Milly shouted trying to inch her way from under him. "Not ah." Dearka mumbled kissing her neck. "Dearka!" Milly said and slapped him. "Get off now." Milly demanded and scurried away from him._

Milly laughed. "Not at all. It was actually kinda funny now that I think about it." Milly said smiling. "Really I didn't mean to push you that far." Dearka said with a blush. "No need to worry now Dearka. Nothing happened so where fine." Milly said cupping his cheek and kissed the other one. Dearka smiled at her. "Thanks." he said softly.

_**)--00--00--(**_

Lacus waited with Kira by the main gate. Cagalli was hanging onto Athrun, hugging his arm tightly. Milly and Dearka sat waiting for the shuttle as well. "Flight 492 to Orb is now boarding." the over head voice said as people started to enter the gate. "Well Kira this is goodbye for now I guess." Lacus said pulling him into a hug. Kira nodded. When she pulled away he quickly pulled her into a heated kiss. Lacus was dying to get air. When she pulled away she was panting for air. Kira was as well. "Bye Kira." Lacus said softly. "See you in a week Lacus." Kira said smiling and waved as Lacus entered the port with Cagalli and Milly.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly waited with Dearka in the seats. Milly watched Cagalli and Athrun talking and kissing ever so often. "Flight 492 to Orb is now boarding." the over head voice said as people started entering the gate. Milly stood with Dearka. She turned and smiled. "Well till next week." Dearka said and took in a sharp breath before pulling her into a light kiss. "Bye Dearka." Milly said taking her bags and waved. She joined Lacus and Cagalli at the port and waved back before they left.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli clung to Athrun's arm. She had no clue where Lacus and Milly where. She just wanted to be with Athrun a little bit longer. "Hey Athrun. I love you." Cagalli said softly. He looked down at her and smiled he pulled into a small kiss on the lips. Cagalli smiled. "I love you too." Athrun said and now Cagalli pulled him into a small kiss. "Flight 492 to Orb is now boarding." the over head voice said as people started entering the gate. Cagalli pouted and looked up at Athrun. Athrun smiled and brought her in front of him. "I love you okay. Don't let anyone else take you." Athrun warned. "I'm going to see you in a week Athrun." Cagalli said giggling. "I know. But you never know." Athrun said smiling. Her cupping her face and started to kiss her. Cagalli let his tongue explore her mouth a bit longer then normal. "I gotta go." Cagalli said pulling back. Athrun smiled and let her go. Cagalli joined Milly and Lacus at the port and they waved back to the boys. Athrun smiled and waved back.

Just like that, they where gone. Athrun felt something in his pocket when he sat back on the bus. He pulled out his cell phone that Cagalli gave him. He smiled at the phone and flipped it open. He saw a text message and opened it. There was a tiny smiling face blowing him kisses. Athrun smiled as it ended and it flashed 'From Cagalli' on it. Athrun smiled and closed his eyes as he laid back in his seat. "To Orb." Kira said softly. "To Orb." Athrun and Dearka repeated.

* * *

Well it's late I have to go to bed. Later guys!

-**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

So to clear a few things from the last chapter to this one.

-Athrun and "group" are all 21. -They are in collage classes. -Cagalli in **not** Uzumi's daughter

Well now that that was been cleared. On we go.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was the longest day in Athrun's life. He sat and sat and sat. It was finally 12. He went to his parents house. "Why hello Athrun." Lenora said happily seeing her son once again in his room. Athrun only grunted. Lenora blinked and smiled as she sat next to Athrun on the bed. "You know what they say Athrun?" Lenora asked softly. 

"Not really. What do they say mother?" Athrun questioned. "Time makes the heart grow stronger." Lenora said happily. "I remember one time your father, god your father. When he was in the ZAFT army he had went away for 3 months. I missed him dearly. Another guy started to hit on me as well. I could barely take it. Then the day he came back I was so happy." Lenora said smiling. "That was the day he asked me to marry him." Lenora said smiling. She looked at her ring fondly. Athrun blinked at his mother.

"Don't do that though Athrun. You are far too young." Lenora said standing. "But I'm 21." Athrun shouted confused. Lenora waved her hand and smiled. Athrun blinked and fell back to his bed. 'This was going to take forever.' Athrun thought sighing.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli wandered the sidewalks with Milly and Lacus. They had decided to go shopping around for a new outfit for when the boys came back. Cagalli was looking at a cute outfit that was green and blue. "Hey baby you sure look F-I-N-E, fine." a voice whispered in her ear. Cagalli turned to see Yunna smiling. "Yunna for your information I have a boyfriend, so make like a bee and buzz off." Cagalli said turning to leave. Yunna caught her arm though. "Ah Cagalli I know that but that doesn't mean that I can't do this." Yunna said (**A/N**: Don't kill me) as he smashed his lips to hers. Cagalli struggled from his grasp but couldn't move. Yunna pulled away smiling.

Cagalli felt like throwing up. She clutched her throat, as if it burned. Lacus saw Cagalli fall to the floor and ran to her side. "Cagalli! Cagalli!" Lacus called holding on to her shoulder. "Cagalli please hold on." Milly said. "Some one get us a glass of water." Milly shouted. A small girl nodded and brought a water to them fast. Cagalli quickly drank it. She panted for air after ward. "Are you okay?" Lacus asked. Cagalli nodded. Lacus wasn't going to have it and brought her home right away.

Cagalli sat on her bed playing with her flip phone. A sudden noise almost made her fall off her bed. Cagalli looked down to see a text message. "What is up? -Athrun" it said. Cagalli smiled sadly. "Yunna. Did Lacus send u? -Cagalli" Cagalli sent it.

"Who the hell Yunna? And yes. -Athrun"

"Yunna is a dumb ass who can't get over the fact that I love you. -Cagalli"

"What did he do? -Athrun"

"He kissed me -Cagalli"

"…"

"Athrun? -Cagalli"

Suddenly her phone rang. Cagalli picked it up. "HE KISSED YOU?" Athrun shouted. "Athrun it's you!" Cagalli said happily, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh course it's me silly." Athrun said softly. "I haven't seen you in what seems like forever." Cagalli said laughing. "I know. I promise it will be better." Athrun promise. "Image me there." Cagalli said softly. Athrun closed his eyes and pictured Cagalli. "I miss you." Athrun said smiling ,though Cagalli couldn't see it she knew it was there.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli smiled as she tried shopping with Lacus again the next day. "Here Cagalli this would look great on you!" Lacus said pulling Cagalli into a store. "I-I don't know." Cagalli mumbled looking at herself in the mirror. "Athrun's gonna drop dead when he sees you come on." Lacus urged. Cagalli smiled as she imagined Athrun's face. "Okay." Cagalli said happily and started to change out of the outfit. Most of there day was spent like that.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun on the other hand was trying his hand at . . . Robot making. He watched Kira making a green Haro for Lacus. "Hey Kira, may I join you?" Athrun asked sitting on the floor next to him. "No, be my quest." Kira said smiling. Athrun picked up a small screwdriver and a panel board. Before to long there was a small green and yellow bird. "Wow that's really good. Can I have it?" Kira questioned. Athrun nodded. "I'll call him birdy." Kira said smiling as the bird jumped on his shoulder.

**)--00--00--(**

Dearka sat and watched the waves. He sat on the beach with Athrun. He was playing with there puppy in the water. Kira sat watching them as well. They had to leave tomorrow. Athrun was happy to no end. Dearka started eating the plate he was eating off of. "Umm Dearka?" Kira said. "Huh?" Dearka asked. "Your eating a plate." Kira said pointing at the plate. "Ell" Dearka squeaked as he spat out the plate. "Don't worry. You'll see Milly tomorrow." Kira said patting his back.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli waited and was losing her cool with every passing second. She needed to see Athrun soon. It was driving her mad. "Cagalli there coming." Lacus said waving to her. Cagalli moved from the window and waited with the girls. Uzumi, her father waited farther away.

As soon as she saw Athrun's blue hair Cagalli went running for him. "Athrun!" Cagalli shouted and jumped on him. Athrun stumbled back a bit but stayed up right and smiled at her. "Hey Cagalli." Athrun said smiling. "Don't just stand there smiling, kiss me you idiot!" Cagalli said. Athrun pulled a hand to the back of her head and pulled her in to a heated kiss. Cagalli let her tongue explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. The longing she felt was unbearable. Athrun seemed to feel the same as he wrapped his arms around her body and pressed her to him. Cagalli pulled back for air though. "I missed you." Cagalli said with a giggle. Athrun laughed at her and pulled her into another small kiss.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly smiled as Dearka came and pulled her into a big hug. "I missed you soooo much." Dearka said happily and let her kiss him on the lips. "I did too." Milly said happily. "No I **really** missed you. I started to eat a plate yesterday." Dearka said with a laugh. Milly smiled. "I guess you did miss me more." Milly said smiling. Dearka smiled and brought her into another kiss.

**)--00--00--(**

"Kira!", "Lacus!" The two said as they pulled each other in a hug. "God I missed you a whole bunch." Lacus said smiling. Kira nodded and pulled her into a soft kiss. Lacus blushed a bit but returned the kiss.

"Lacus come on. We have to introduce our boyfriends to my dad." Cagalli called. Milly was already over there and Dearka was shaking his hand. Athrun seemed to be sweating a bit. "Don't worry Athrun." Kira said smiling. "Easy for you to say. He's not your girlfriend's father." Athrun hissed. Kira smiled and greeted Uzumi. "Hello sir. My name is Kira Yamato." Kira said taking his hand. "Please call me Uzumi." Uzumi stated. Kira nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Yamato." Uzumi said smiling.

"Daddy this is Athrun Zala, my boyfriend." Cagalli said smiling. Uzumi looked shocked for a bit but then smiled. "Hello there Athrun Zala. Please call me Uzumi." Uzumi said taking Athrun's hand. "Umm . . . Thanks Mr. Uzumi sir." Athrun said sweating. Uzumi laughed and Cagalli smiled and took Athrun's hand. "Calm down Athrun." Cagalli mumbled softly to him. Athrun sighed and tried to calm his nerves. "Sorry just a bit nervous." Athrun said with a chuckle.

"That is a good tribute to have. Honesty." Uzumi said as they took the boys luggage to the limo. "A limo wow." Athrun muttered. "You know your not the only famous one Mr. Zala." Cagalli said smiling. A barking brought there talking to a halt. "Oh my goodness, Kathryn." Cagalli said squatting down to see there puppy. "And who is this?" Uzumi pointed to the cage. "It's my puppy, Kathryn. Athrun got her for me." Cagalli said smiling. Uzumi nodded and they all loaded into the limo.

**)--00--00--(**

"I have the guest rooms set up. Mr. Zala the room next to Cagalli's is yours. Mr. Elsman yours is across from Milly's and Mr. Yamato yours is past Lacus's to the right." Mana, Cagalli's maid said happily to see all the girls so happy with there boy friends. "So Cagalli get changed so we can get going." Lacus said happily. "Right, right." Cagalli said entering her room and changed into the outfit Lacus picked out for her.

Cagalli left her room, she was wearing a short skirt that was only a strip, it was green and blue-ish. She wore a sky blue shirt with a jean jacket. Athrun blinked at her before he could fall over. "Wow." Kira muttered. Athrun smiled and Cagalli could read what he was thinking. "Let's go. Where going to see Lacus's dad." Cagalli said wrapping an arm around Athrun's shoulders. Athrun nodded numbly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Daddy! I'm home!" Lacus called out. "Lacus?" Sigel asked walking out of his study. Lacus quickly pulled him into a hug. "Glad your home Lacus." Sigel said smiling. "Hey Mr. Sigel!" Cagalli greeted and walked over and she gave him a quick hug. "Daddy this is Dearka and Athrun. Dearka is Milly's boyfriend and Athrun is Cagalli's boyfriend." Lacus said smiling. "Ah an Attha got her claws hooked into a man." Sigel said. "Ha funny Sigel." Cagalli said with a tart laugh. "You know I'm kidding Cagalli." Sigel said smiling. Cagalli smiled and gave him a quick finger flick.

Mean while Kira was sweating bullets. "Relax Kira. Don't worry." Athrun mocked. "Shut it." Kira mumbled. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Kira." Lacus said bring over Kira. "Hi there Mr. Sigel." Kira said with a wave. Sigel sized him up then smiled.

**)--00--00--(**

"So you and Cagalli and Lacus seem to have a tighter connection then I thought. Why?" Kira asked as they sat down for tea. Cagalli sat on one side of Sigel and Lacus on the other. "Well Cagalli here seemed to lived here when she was younger. He and Lacus had a strong connection." Sigel said smiling. Cagalli gave a wink to Lacus who only gave out a small giggle.

Athrun smiled at the two girls. 'Even though it seemed that Milly and Cagalli were more alike it seemed Lacus and Cagalli seemed to share a deeper bond.' Athrun thought taking a sip of tea. "A nice choice outfit for you Ms. Attha. Did Lacus pick it out?" Sigel asked. Lacus made a puffy face and crossed her arms at her father while Cagalli let out a giggle. "Yes she did. She wanted me to impress my boyfriend." Cagalli said as she placed her hand on Athrun's thigh. Athrun seemed to jump at her touch but didn't show it. "Ah I see. Aren't you Zala's boy?" Sigel asked. "I don't know why that is important Sigel." Cagalli commented before Athrun could say anything.

"I was just saying Cagalli. Calm yourself. It just doesn't fit in with the Zala code for there son to date a natural." Sigel said softly. "I think my parents have nothing to do with my feelings of who I must love." Athrun said showing no emotion. "You're a wise boy." Sigel said softly, "As a second father to Cagalli I must say you are perfect for her." Sigel said giving Cagalli a smile.

**)--00--00--(**

"What a long day." Cagalli said falling back on her bed. "Cagalli." Athrun called. "What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked sitting up on her elbows. "I just wanted to see your room. Cream, as I thought." Athrun said laying down next to her on her bed. "Oh you can judge me so well?" Cagalli asked. "Well yeah. I know your whole body and soul, Cagalli." Athrun said kissing her cheek. Cagalli giggled and started to play with the ends of his hair. "Do you like my hair?" Athrun asked after noticing how she played with it.

"Yeah. You have pretty boy hair." Cagalli said with a laugh. "Really?" Athrun asked almost concerned. "Do you care what I think?" Cagalli asked with a smile. "Well yeah." Athrun said bluntly. "I like you hair okay." Cagalli said smiling. "Good I didn't want to break up with you because of my hair." Athrun said closing his eyes. "Huh?" Cagalli asked snapping her own eyes opened. "You wouldn't!" Cagalli warned. "And who's to say I won't?" Athrun asked opening an eye to look at her. "My foot you won't." Cagalli said getting pissed that he would even think of it. "I know. I didn't mean to worry you." Athrun said kissing her.

"Your mean." Cagalli stated. Athrun gave her a look. "Oh no! Not tonight." Cagalli begged. "Okay." Athrun said kissing her cheek. "Not even a little?" Athrun asked standing. "I'll give you this." Cagalli said standing and letting her fingers play with his hair as she kissed him. Athrun pushed her up again the bed post. "Athrun, you promised." Cagalli said breathlessly. "I won't." Athrun whispered into her ear and pulled away. "You just want me to beg you jerk." Cagalli said rudely. "You asked for it first Ms. Attha." Athrun said walking out.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus sat in her pink room reading a book in the corner. Kira entered her quietly. "Lacus!" Kira said jumping up and scaring her. "Ah!" Lacus yelped falling out of her chair. "Ah! I'm sorry Lacus I didn't mean for you to fall out of the chair." Kira said helping her up. "It's okay Kira." Lacus said smiling. "That's good." Kira said smiling. Lacus wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled him down to her bed for a kiss. "L-Lacus." Kira said blushing.

Lacus held a small blush as well. "Are you saying-? Do you-?" Kira questioned his face red. "I want you to stay with me tonight. I don't want to do 'that'." Lacus said blushing. Kira sighed and smiled. "You right Lacus." Kira said as he pulled her into a hug laying in her bed. "It feels just right now." Lacus said happily. Kira smiled and cuddled until he fell asleep.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly was hanging out with Dearka in his room. "So I umm hear about Cagalli and Athrun." Dearka said mumbling. "Really? What do you think about it?" Milly asked with a small blush. "I think we should follow suit." Dearka said smiling happily. Milly blushed a deep red. "I- I don't think I am ready for that yet Dearka." Milly said softly. Dearka nodded and sat next to her on the bed. "I won't push you Milly." Dearka said smiling.

Milly held her own small smile. Dearka cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Only when you are ready." Dearka said smiling. Milly nodded. "You know Dearka, sometimes you act like a total buffoon and then other times you are the sweetest and greatest guy ever." Milly said smiling. "And what do you think I am now?" Dearka asked standing, posing for her. "A buffoon now, sit down." Milly said happily. "Can I stay over tonight. You know to get settled in?" Dearka asked. Milly gave him a side glance. He gave her a puppy face. "Fine." she said laughing.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli tossed in her bed. It was so empty. She got up to have a midnight walk. She looked for Milly or Lacus to join her but she saw both of them had Kira or Dearka with them sleeping. There was no way she would break that up. She knew she was going crazy without Athrun, so only naturally Lacus and Milly would feel the same. 'Speaking of Zala.' Cagalli thought as she went to his room.

"Athrun?" Cagalli whispered entering his room. She found him asleep on his bed, still not fully unpacked. 'Poor guy must have been so tired.' Cagalli thought and walked past the bed to the balcony. "What a lovely night. Closing time, Open all the doors and let you out into the world, Closing Time, Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl." Cagalli mumbled the song 'Closing Time'. She felt two warm arms come around her body. "I know who I want to take me home." Athrun mumbled into her hair. Cagalli smiled as she settled back into his arms.

"And who would that be?" Cagalli asked smiling. "You." Athrun said happily. "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Cagalli sang the last lyrics. "You are quite the singer huh?" Athrun asked. "Only when I'm tired." Cagalli said softly. "Then do you wanna come to bed?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded, feeling sleep coming over her. Athrun picked her up bridle style and took Cagalli to her room. "Athrun, stay." Cagalli mumbled pulling on his sleeve. "I thought you didn't-" Athrun started. "Just hold me, please." Cagalli pleaded. Athrun smiled and slipped into Cagalli's bed next to her. He laid there sleeping holding her close.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun awoke the next morning with Cagalli no where in sight. He searched for her though. He searched the room and then looked out into the hall finding Kira and Dearka looking as scared as he did. "Ah 'Morning Mr. Zala, Elsman, Yamato." Mana said smiling as she picked dirty cloths from the hall and placing them into a big basket. "Mana where is Cagalli?" Athrun questioned. "And Lacus?", "And Milly?" Kira and Dearka added. "Why sir's they are already up and dressed. Down stairs eating there breakfast." Mana said with a curt nod and left the boys in the hall.

Athrun and the Kira hurried to there room to change. Dearka went back into his room. Soon the boys walked out and made there way down the main stair case to find Cagalli, Lacus, and Milly happily chatting with Uzumi. "Ah good morning boys." Uzumi called. Cagalli and Lacus turned to see the boys standing there. Cagalli got up and lead the boys to the table. Athrun took a seat close to Cagalli, Kira close to Lacus, and Dearka of course near Milly. "What time did you get up this morning?" Athrun questioned as maids came and poured milk and orange juice for the boys. "6 am. In this house we normally do." Cagalli said smiling.

"So we got out schedules today." Cagalli said happily handing over the schedules to everyone. "Thankyou." Lacus said as she took hers. "So what do you have first Lacus?" Cagalli asked sitting down. "Ah, Ms. Murrue political history." Lacus said looking over her schedule. "Really me too." Cagalli and Milly said at the same time. The girls let out a giggle. "How can you tell?" Kira asked turning his schedule side ways. "Oh well it shows you room numbers and we all pretty much know where we go." Milly said smiling. "Hey Cags, what do you have second?" Milly asked. "American Government." Cagalli said with a huffy face. "I have my singing class that period." Lacus said. "I have American Gov. too Cags." Milly said smiling.

"The only reason I'm in it is because of him!" Cagalli said pointing to Uzumi. "What? It sounds like a good class." Uzumi said with a shrug. "Third is Biology." Cagalli said happily. Lacus and Milly had that class as well. "Oh cool I have Mr. Mwu fourth period!" Cagalli said happily. "Me too!" Milly and Lacus said once again happily. "Mr. Mwu?" Athrun questioned. "Only the coolest teacher ever!" Cagalli said happily. Lacus nodded to add her senses. Milly joined in, "He has the coolest teacher methods and he is really nice."

"Really then. I can't wait." Dearka said happily. Athrun shook his head and ate some toast. "I can't believe my luck!" Cagalli said happily. "Why?" Milly asked. "Well we get Ms. Murrue and she is cool, then for second is Mr. Neo. Then for third we have Kisaka. And for Fourth I we have Mr. Mwu. That is pretty good teachers if you ask me." Cagalli said standing. "Are you going out?" Uzumi asked as maids came and cleaned the table. "Yeah I want to show the guys around a bit." Cagalli said smiling. "Well when your gone I'm ordering the theme for the corporate ball okay?" Uzumi asked and Cagalli nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

"The Corporate ball is going to soon." Lacus said amazed at the thought of it coming. "Yeah it was because we where up in the PLANTS and we totally forgot about it." Cagalli said walking with Athrun on her right and Lacus on her left. "Well we start our tour at Rudy's coffee shop." Cagalli said happily. "Why here?" Athrun asked. "Because of Ruby." Milly said rolling her eyes.

The entered and Cagalli and Lacus waved to the boys and Milly to sit down. They did so. The small coffee shop was red with red and white tiled floors. The two wide windows at the front of the shop had maroon curtains hanging loosely from the gold railings. There was a long wooden bar on the side of the place. Lacus and Cagalli placed them selves on two stools as a red headed girl made her way towards them. They chatted and giggled a bit and that's when Cagalli turned pointing out the boys. Ruby nodded and followed after Lacus and Cagalli as they came to the table.

"Guys, this is Ruby." Cagalli said sitting in Athrun's lap. She pointed to the middle aged women with short curly red hair, a tight face constricted in to a sound and yet gentle smile. "Hello." they said all at once. "Well hello there." Ruby greeted. "Ruby this is Athrun mine, Kira, Lacus's and Dearka who is Milly's." Cagalli said pointing. "Well are you going to stay to eat?" Ruby asked. "Nah I just wanted to show them the friendliest coffee shop in town." Cagalli said making Ruby giggle. "Please Cags, you flatter me too well." the women said with a wave of her hand. "Well we will come back for lunch so be ready." Cagalli warned. Ruby nodded and let the kids go.

"Let me guess next is tom's turtle house?" Dearka asked. "No but if really want to go to a tom you might wanna watch your back." Cagalli warned. "Anyways we are going to the school now." Lacus said happily. "How? I mean I can't see a school from here and I know we aren't going to walk." Athrun questioned. "Hello subway." Cagalli said making Athrun sound stupid. "Keep it up and we'll see tonight." Athrun warned. Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him and walked toward a sub station.

"Hello girls. School doesn't start today what are you doing out?" a cop asked stopping them. "Where showing our boy friends out Detective Smith." Lacus said smiling. "And yes I finally hooked one ya old man!" Cagalli yelled clenching her fist. "So you want to challenge me in pin pong already Attha, bring it." the cop said. Athrun looked confused at how Cagalli acted with everyone in main city of Orb from when she was in the PLANTS. She seemed a lot more free. 'I mean she's picking a fight with a cop.' Athrun thought as he could see sparks between the two.

"Well you girls go have fun." the cop said with a wave. Cagalli nodded and they boarded the subway. "Good to see old man Smith is still here." Cagalli said with a smile. Athrun shook his head and Cagalli kissed his cheek. "I love you." she said in a mocking tone. "Bite me." Athrun replied. "Anytime anywhere." Cagalli said licking her lips. "Okay didn't need to hear his answer Cagalli." Lacus said covering her ears.

They soon entered a tunnel and things got very dark. Then you could say there was a light at the end of the tunnel as they opened onto a field of green grass surrounded by tall white buildings. Flowers of many colors were planted into the shape of the school seal in front of the school. In the middle of the castle like structure was a soccer field and foot ball field.

"Now we are going to be in that building for most of the day." Cagalli said as they pasted there second white building. Athrun nodded taking it all in. "We get off here." Milly said standing. As they left the cart the smells of the city were over powered by the fresh smell of flowers and grass. "We'll walk to our classes to just see where they are." Lacus said taking Kira's hand, so no wondering eyes could play "grab the new boy". Cagalli let Athrun drape his arm over her shoulder and Milly let Dearka hold her hand.

**)--00--00--(**

"So Mr. Mwu should be here." Cagalli said as she made her way down another long hall. "Attha!" some boy shouted in shock. Cagalli turned to look down the hall. "Holly shit it is Attha! Hey Stellar look it's Attha!" shouted a black haired boy with fire red eyes. "Shinn you asshole get your ass over here!" Cagalli yelled as she ran down the hall and put the boy in a headlock. "God dammit Attha let me go!" Shinn demanded. A girl with blond hair and pink eyes wandered over as well.

"Hey Stellar." Milly greeted with a wave. "Milly!" the girl shouted happily and gave her a hug. "Athrun, Kira, Dearka this is Shinn." Lacus said pointing to the boy Cagalli had in a head lock. "And this is Stellar." Milly said as the girl that was latched on her let go.

"Hello my name is Stellar. I live with Shinn. We are close friends. He puts his lips on mine and tells me it's a kiss." Stellar said happily. Shinn cut her off though finally getting out of Cagalli's head lock. "That's enough Stellar." Shinn said with a blush. "So Mr. Mwu is in his room?" Cagalli asked. Shinn nodded.

Cagalli ran down the hall. "Mr. Mwu!" she shouted once she entered a room. "Ms. Attha!" a male voice shouted. Athrun ran into the class and saw Cagalli in the arms of an older man with blond hair and blue eyes smiling. A protective feeling consumed Athrun which made him want to snatch Cagalli away from him though. "Oh Mr. Mwu this is my boy friend Athrun we have you fourth period." Cagalli said happily walking over to Athrun and taking his hand in hers. "Ah I get graced with another Attha class this year?" Mwu questioned as he moved a stack of books from one desk to the other. "Yep. But we gotta go." Cagalli said with a wink. Mwu nodded. "Okay can't wait to see you on Monday Ms. Attha." Mwu said waving.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun smiled as he walked hand in hand with Cagalli to the coffee shop. The once gloomy feel was now more lively and happy. The sun shine helped it a lot. "Well are you working a sift?" a girl with long black hair asked throwing a apron on Cagalli's head. "Dammit Trish!" Cagalli cursed. Throwing off the apron from her head.

Ruby came holding a tray of food. "Do you mind working Cagalli. I promise I'll give you a raise." Ruby pleaded as more people came into the restaurant. "Fine I'll go change but you own me." Cagalli said stalking into the back.

"What was that?" Athrun asked as they took the last big table opened. "Cagalli works here and she has been off for a while." Lacus informed. "Yeah she normally works everyday at 6 to 10." Milly said as she picked up a menu. "Pick something and we'll tell Cagalli." Lacus said handing over a menu.

"Speak of the devil." Milly said a smile forming on her lips. Cagalli walk from the back with a flat, red mini skirt and button up white shirt, short sleeved. "Nice to see you back Ms. Attha." a man said placing his news paper down. "Oh thanks Mr. Arnold." Cagalli said smiling. The man nodded and placed his order.

"Hey guys ready?" Cagalli asked stopping at there table. "Umm yeah." Kira said looking over at the menu one last time. "You have to wear all these sexy cloths to tease me don't you?" Athrun whispered into her ear. Cagalli pulled back and gave him a wink. Athrun smiled at her and then placed his order. Kira and Dearka followed suit. "We'll have the regular." Lacus said smiling. "Okay." Cagalli said with a nod. As Cagalli walked off she swagger her but a bit toward Athrun making some men watch Cagalli and ignoring there girlfriends. "Oh I can't to get home, till tonight." Athrun mumbled feeling his mouth water. Lacus smiled as she talked happily with Kira. Milly and Dearka chatted a bit.

Before too long had past Cagalli came pack with there food. "Enjoy guys. I'll be back soon." Cagalli said with a wave as she went to delivering an ice cream cone to a 5 year old who was sitting with her mother and father. Athrun watched as the small girl sitting with her family gave Cagalli a hug for bringing her the ice cream. Athrun watched as it seemed everyone knew who Cagalli was around. It soon began to empty out a small chatter filled most of the room.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down next to Athrun and mooched some of his French fries. She had thankfully changed back into her shirt and jeans. "Cagalli! That's a paying costumer you can't take his food!" Trish, the black haired girl said pointing a finger at her. "Well I guess that means I can get it back." Athrun said and pulled her close and into a kiss. Cagalli happily returned it. "Cagalli! No frenching with the customers!" Trish shouted. Cagalli turned back to her with a smile. "Get over it he's my boyfriend okay." Cagalli said rolling her eyes.

"So long have you been working here Cagalli?" Dearka asked also seeing as everyone knew her. "Since my Jr. year in high school. So I guess about 5 years." Cagalli said thinking. "Could I work here?" Kira asked. Cagalli blinked. "I was wondering as well." Athrun said. Cagalli thought about it. "Well Lacus works here as well. Ask Ruby she will know." Cagalli said looking for the red hair lady.

"I'll ask tomorrow." Athrun said smiling. "What makes you think were coming tomorrow?" Cagalli asked. "Well you work here." Kira said as they all stood to leave. "Well I don't feel like coming in tomorrow." Cagalli pouted. "Fine I'll call Stellar to see if she can take over for you." Ruby said and placed her tray of dirty plates down. "Thanks." Cagalli said. "Also Athrun and Kira wanted to know if they could work here too." Cagalli stated. Ruby looked towards the boys and nodded. "Sure. We could use good hands in the back." Ruby smiling. "You got the job congrats. You start Monday." Ruby said picking up the plates and started to clean up.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly entered her room and laid on her bed. She was tired. After lunch they had gone playing tour guide to down town Orb. Cagalli had a lot of fun and Lacus as enjoyed it. Milly on the other hand was tired and almost fell asleep during dinner. Dearka was so sweet to carry up to her room. He was currently outside waiting for her. They where going to watch the stars with Lacus and Kira. Cagalli was beat as well from working and was either making love with Athrun or asleep in his arms.

"Are you ready Milly?" Dearka asked knocking on her door. "Yeah I'm good." Milly said after she changed from her orange dress into sweat pants and a shirt.

She left the room and walked past Cagalli's room and heard nothing. Milly wanted to see what was going on. If they were making love she would be scared for life but if not then it would be sweet. Milly quickly popped her head in the room though Dearka protested. Cagalli was laying on her bed Athrun on the other side, his arms wrapped around her body holding her protectively as if someone was going to take her, so he would be ready.

Milly pulled her head back and sighed. "Do you want me to hold you like that?" Dearka asked wrapping arms around her. "Nah." Milly said leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "That is the 'we just made love, I'm not going to let you go' hug." Milly said. "Well can I put you in the 'Hey we're just sitting under the stars and in love' hug?" Dearka asked. "Hmmmm yeah. I like that." Milly said as they made there way down stairs and sat in the lawn chairs, Milly in his lap.

"Dearka do you think I nag you a lot?" Milly asked out of no where breaking there lovely silence. "You mean like 'the nagging girlfriend'?" Dearka asked. "Yeah." Milly confirmed. "Would nagging wife make you happier?" Dearka asked. Milly's eyes opened wide and she turned to look shocked at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Milly asked shocked. "Well maybe not now. But I want to get married to you Milly. I love you." Dearka said smiling. Milly settled herself back onto his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. I see that too." Milly said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus sat happily in Kira's arms. Under the stars, in Kira's arms. (A/N: hey that rhymed. XP) "You know when I was little I thought stars where fire flies, you know stuck in a big blue-ish black thing." Lacus said waving her hand up at the stars. "Well as you know now that they're made of burning gases and other things." Kira said smiling. "Yeah but it's it nice to thing of it that way again?" Lacus asked waving her hand around in the air like it was water. "I guess so." Kira said smiling.

"Lacus I know this seems weird and we may not be ready but-" Kira started and got onto one knee in front of her. "Kira?" Lacus asked her hands going up to her mouth and covering it as tears appeared in her eyes. "Lacus will you marry me?" Kira asked opening the small box showing a diamond on a sliver band. "Of course I will!" Lacus shouted crying. Kira smiling stood and slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you Lacus" Kira said happily. "I love you too Kira." Lacus said smiling. She was pulled into a deep hug. "Thankyou for saying yes. I was so nervous." Kira said smiling. "Of course I would say yes. I love you Kira. Like I said before. I would never go off to someone else knowing you're here for me." Lacus said smiling. Kira pulled her into another hug.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli entered the kitchen to find Milly, Lacus, Kira, Dearka, and Athrun all dressed and eating. "Well look who's late." Lacus said smiling. "I'm not late. I am just not here when you all arrived." Cagalli said with a pout. Lacus smiled as Athrun kissed her pouted lips.

"So Lacus you seem to be glowing this morning." Cagalli pointed out. "Is it because of your boyfriend?" Milly teased. "Well actually my fiancé." Lacus said holding up her hand. "Wow look at that rock!" Cagalli said shocked grabbing Lacus's hand to get a better look. "Congratulations Lacus." Milly said happily patting her shoulder. Cagalli only nodded still looking at the ring.

Athrun's mind wondered. 'Who Cagalli be this proud and happy if he asked her to marry him?' Athrun questioned himself. He couldn't get that thought out of his head. Cagalli seeing in his dazed state waved a hand in his face. Athrun blinked and came back to life seeing Cagalli's hand. He caught it from waving to show he was awake. "Well glad to see you are all up." Uzumi said walking into the dining room where they all had moved.

"They decided to move the ball to next week. I will take the boys out for tux's fittings." Uzumi said opening the news paper to read it. The boys blinked at him. "Daddy, Lacus and Kira and engaged." Cagalli informed her father without letting excitement out of her voice. Uzumi dropped the paper he was reading and watched as Kira got to the color of a tomato. "That's great." Uzumi finally said making Kira sigh. Lacus let out a giggle. "You girls are to go out as well. Take Mana with you. She'll be able to help." Uzumi said smiling. The girls nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Uzumi sat next to Athrun as Kira was measured by the tailors to get a fitted tux. "You know Cagalli hates these things." Uzumi informed Athrun. Athrun looked him and nodded slowly. "I don't think she'll mind that much this year though." Uzumi said smiling. "Uzumi if you are trying to say that Cagalli is too good for me I won't stay here any longer." Athrun said his eyes hardening a bit.

Uzumi let out a tart laugh. Athrun's eyes widened a bit. "Athrun my boy. I live in Orb for a reason. Weather a person is better at something than an other means nothing to me. I believe that people can follow there own hearts instead of others then the world be a better place. I also believe that Cagalli can make her own choices on whom she may want to marry with. Parents cannot make there kids do what they want, or what they think is best for them. I know I hated that when I was a kid and I know that Cagalli is her own soul. I shall not take that away from her." Uzumi preached. The people in the shop listened and stopped what they where doing, now started working again. "It looks like I got carried away again." Uzumi said smiling. Athrun shook his head. "What you said puts a lot of things in perspective to me. Even if I got married to Cagalli I can't stop her from doing stupid things or other stupid choices." Athrun said smiling.

"Did you already think about that?" Athrun asked lifting his head to Kira who was standing before them. "Of course I did. I mean I thought if I was good enough for her. Weather she would be trapped by me, or weather she would say yes or no. I thought about it for days and nights, dreamed about it. I thought that maybe if I wait longer, but then I thought what if she sees someone else. Lacus is the best thing in my life now. I put her first above all." Kira said smiling. Some of the ladies working there let out a romantic sigh.

"That's nice Kira." Dearka said smiling. "What about you and Milly?" Athrun questioned as Dearka stood next him sipping a coke. "I want to go her pace. I can wait. I hope and pray that she doesn't leave me. Don't I don't want to push her. I can't force her to love me and vice versa. But I figure if I wait there will be a time when she will say, 'Hey Dearka I love you I am happy that I married you.' That's the day I wait for." Dearka said smiling. Uzumi nodded. "What about you and Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Athrun let out an uneasy sigh. "Don't worry about me. Cagalli is free from me the day she got her car." Uzumi said that made the boys laugh. "Well Cagalli is great. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. She is great and I just wonder if I'm good enough for her? Can I give her everything thing she wants and needs? I wonder it all the time. Day and night and then I see her smile at me and I know somehow it will all work out. No matter what." Athrun said smiling.

"Well it seems you boys are in the right frame of mind. I'm glad that one day all of you will be married to the girls I think of as daughters." Uzumi said as he stood to get fitted for his cloths. "I would kill to have a boyfriend like them." a lady said as she entered the sizes in the computer. The other lady sighed dreamily.

* * *

Alot of random characters there are in this chapter. Non really of any importance. Well Shinn and Stellar are going to show up a bit more here and there. I'm trying to add more DearkaxMilly stuffs for my great viewerkari480. A big jump ahead for LxK fans huh.

THe ending seems to distant from the begining.Oh well, things happen for a reason. And after typing 9 pages I thing you drift a bit. I tried to make the boys sound a bit smarter in there love life. ) Hope it sounds good to everyone.

**Next chapter Previews**

_What about this? You can't see through it like the last one_

_Can you really tell that by one look? _

_I-I'm shocked_

_But why?_

Well that's all you get for previews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Well this is going to be my Halloween update. I know it's early. But I can't help that. I have been working on this chapter a bit every day since I finished the last chapter. I hope you all like it. I like the ending. Well no more delays. READ!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Mana walked down the street and lead the chatty girls into a store that was filled with dresses of many colors and styles. "Hello Ms. Mana, Cagalli." a lady greeted with girly smile. "Hello." Mana greeted and the girls nodded. "Well we will measure you up first girls then I'll find dresses for you all. I'm guess green, pink and orange are all in the works?" the women asked and the girls let out a giggle and nodded. 

Lacus and Cagalli were looking down a rack of dresses. Lacus smiled as she pasted a see through dress that was green and very short. "Hey look Cagalli you can where this for Athrun." Lacus teased. Cagalli blush and pulled it from Lacus's hands. "I don't think so! Plus you're the closest one to anything of that sort." Cagalli said pointing at Lacus.

"What about this one Cagalli? You can't see through it like the last one." Milly said smiling. Cagalli rolled her eyes and let her fingers run along the cloths. "Cagalli your up first." the lady said and Cagalli walked over to her.

**)--00--00--(**

"So Lacus how are you and Kira doing now that your going to get married?" Milly asked as she was standing to be fitted, her arms out wide. "It seems even better know. He is so sweet. He looks after me even more then her normally does if it's possible." Lacus said smiling. Cagalli let out a short. "That would seem impossible for Kira." Cagalli said smiling.

"What about you and Athrun?" Milly asked teasing her a bit. "Me and Athrun are fine! We love each other very much." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "I believe you Cagalli." Lacus said smiling, Milly nodded. "I mean I just want to things to go a bit quicker I guess." Cagalli shrugged and let her arms fall to her lap. "I mean the way things were going it seemed that I would be getting married first." Cagalli said with a tart laugh. Lacus smiled and moved her hair that was no longer over from her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetly. I'm sure he'll ask soon." Lacus said smiling. "I don't think so. I mean he has pulled way back from before. I know we still kiss but it seems that he is holding back on me somehow, I don't want that." Cagalli said. "I know you want good sex." Milly said smiling. "No I want great sex." Cagalli complained.

Lacus rolled her eyes. Milly shook her head and laughed at her friend. "But I don't want sex. I want someone I can cuddle with when I have a bad day." Cagalli said softly. "After having great sex?" Lacus asked. Cagalli blushed and hit her arm playfully, "Lacus!" Lacus smiled at her friend. "So when's the wedding?" Mana asked walking to the girls. "We haven't talked about it. I mean he just asked me yesterday." Lacus blushed. "What about you and Dearka?" Cagalli asked rising an eyebrow to Milly. "I love him. He so sweet waiting for me. I guess I can reward him a little." Milly said with a glint in her eyes. "Oh is Dearka going to get lucky?" Cagalli asked standing and teasing Milly. "Well Ms. Attha, maybe." Milly said with a wink.

**)--00--00--(**

The girls order there dresses and happily talked about the streets as they went to pick up the boys. A old women with long brown hair caught there eye. "Ah good day children. Mine to let me read your palm?" the old women asked with her hand out. Lacus shrugged and placed her hand, palm up, in the women's hand. "Ah my dear you are happily engaged. You will be happily married as well. With many children. Live well childe an keep up that sprit." the old women said smiling. "Can you really tell that by one look?" Lacus asked shocked. The elderly women nodded. "Thank you very much." Lacus said giving the lady a 20. "Oh no this is too much." the old women said eyes widened in shock. Lacus and Milly ran ahead laughing. Cagalli after them but turned and waved at her. "It's okay," she called still waving, "Keep the tip!" Cagalli yelled and ran after the other two girls. The old women smiled at the girls. "They will do well in life." the women said putting the 20 dollar bill in a box.

**)--00--00--(**

"Kira!" Lacus called happily and ran to her boyfriend. Kira smiled and gave Lacus a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey guys." Milly greeted giving Dearka a kiss on the lips. He was shocked but returned it. Cagalli was going to give Athrun a kiss but he pulled back a bit and Cagalli just stood by his side. Lacus saw this and pulled Kira a bit back as they walked behind the other two couples, one more happy then the other.

"What is it Lacus?" Kira asked noticing how she distanced them from the others. "Did you see how Athrun is acting. Cagalli is scared that he doesn't love her anymore." Lacus whispered. "But that's crazy Athrun loves her more then anything else in the world. Did she actually tell you?" Kira asked whispering back. "No but I'm a girl and I can tell these things." Lacus hissed. "Well they actually have to spend a night together, let's all get away from here I know a place she would love." Lacus whispered. Kira nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly and Dearka noticed the distance that was held between them and Lacus and Kira but decided that it would be better to stay were they where. "Dearka, can I thankyou?" Milly asked. "Thank me? Why?" Dearka asked. "For being so sweet and waiting for me." Milly answered. Dearka nodded. "Sure. I can't wait." he said smiling. "I bet you can't." Milly said as he laid his hand on the small of her back and let it slip to her butt. Milly gave him a quick glare and he backed his hand away. "Just wait." Milly said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Dearka blinked then understood. "I can't wait." Dearka said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

'Why is he so distant?' Cagalli wondered as she watched Athrun from the corner of her eye. "Athrun stop!" Cagalli shouted and pulled him out of the way of a speeding car. "Thanks Cagalli." Athrun said smiling a wry smile. He quickly pulled his arm from her hands and started to walk again. "Athrun. . . " Cagalli mumbled. Kira and the others rushed to Athrun's side. "Are you okay?" Lacus asked concerned. "Yeah lucky Cagalli saved me." Athrun said smiling. Everyone bought that smiled, but not Cagalli. She could tell he was plastering a fake smile on.

**)--00--00--(**

Everyone entered the house and Cagalli wasn't pleased and followed after Athrun as he went into his room. "Athrun!" Cagalli said walking to him. "Yes? What is it Cagalli?" he asked keeping a safe distance between them. "What is wrong with you?" Cagalli asked. "Wrong with me? What about you?" Athrun asked "Me!" Cagalli said placing a hand on her chest. "I am fine why are **you **staying away from me?" Cagalli asked taking a step forward. Athrun didn't move. He watched her as she took another step. Her amber eyes looked as if they would pierce him in half.

"I-I'm fine Cagalli." Athrun muttered not looking at her. What happened next shocked Athrun. Cagalli didn't shout or yell. She didn't stomp out of the room in a huff. She slowly yet softly pulled him into a hug. "Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "I wish- I wish you could just tell me the truth. What is going on Athrun?" Cagalli asked. Athrun felt a spark. He didn't know what it was. "Cagalli I can't do anything here." Athrun confessed. "Why?" Cagalli asked pulling away.

He looked at her. Her waiting lips looked so kissable. Athrun sighed. "Because this is your dads house. I can't do anything here." Athrun confessed. "Athrun Uzumi isn't my father. He's my uncle. He can't control me." Cagalli said kissing his cheek. "What do you want me to say Cagalli, 'Oh it's her uncle he won't kill me if I make love with his niece.' ?" Athrun asked. "No what I want you to say is 'God this is great sex. Fuck that her uncle is down stairs who can't do anything.' He was once our age too Athrun. He knows." Cagalli said giving him a look.

Athrun watched her. She did not move a bit. "I don't want to fuck your uncle." Athrun said making Cagalli laugh. "Well then?" Cagalli asked. "Well I don't feel that up to it." Athrun whined. Cagalli gave him a look. He watched her as she laid her self on the bed and waved her finger to him to say 'Come get some.' Her top was opened at the top showing her cleavage to him. He gulped. "Oh come on Athrun." Cagalli pleaded. Athrun sat at the side of the bed. Cagalli crawled to him and played with his hair. "Again with the hair?" he asked. "Yes I love your hair." Cagalli said smiling.

Cagalli pressed her self on his back and Athrun could _feel_ her on his back. "Oh you are really nice aren't you Ms. Attha?" Athrun questioned standing pulling off his shirt. Cagalli smiled and sat back on the bed. Her head was titled to the side giving him and 'oh really' look. Athrun smiled and slid onto the bed. He wrapped Cagalli in his arms. "I can be bad if you want." Cagalli said licking her lips. Athrun raised a brow at her. "Can you show me?" Athrun asked. "Well Mr. Zala if you really want." Cagalli said sitting on Athrun's bare chest. She went and attacked his neck. "Hmmm Cagalli." Athrun mumbled as he started to throw off her top.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly rolled off Dearka sweating. "That was amazing." Dearka muttered. Milly laughed at him. "Twister can be a great game huh?" Milly asked him kissing him tenderly. Dearka returned by kissing her neck. He picked her up and slowly placed her on the bed. He kissed down her neck again. He backed to look at her with egger eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. Milly nodded. He went back to kissing her neck as she let out a soft moan.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus bit her lip. This was harder then she thought it was. Cagalli sighed as she sat and watched them. "Would you just do it!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun held her shoulder though. Cagalli sat back. She had to wear a turtle neck because of all of her hickies she got from Athrun last night. "I have to go." Cagalli said standing. "Unlike some of you I need money and I have a job to get to." Cagalli said standing. "Please Cagalli wait!" Lacus begged. She was looking at two brides maid's dresses. "I just can't choose." Lacus finally said.

"Okay how about this Lacus, I will come with you with Milly and we can pick one and we can both try it on." Cagalli suggested. Lacus clapped. "Great idea. Bye Cagalli." Lacus waved. Cagalli smiled at her friend and grabbed Athrun's hand and they where off. "So are you going to wear that shirt during work?" Athrun asked. "I have too. I have to many hickies from last night no thanks to you Mr. Zala." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Hey you asked for it." Athrun said smiling. "I know I did but that doesn't mean you could go _that _far!" Cagalli warned. Athrun just smiled.

**)--00--00--(**

"Boy Cagalli your hair has gotten long lately." Stellar commented as she saw Cagalli sweeping up after the giant rush hour was over with. Cagalli turned to look back at her hair. It was at least half way down her back. "I guess so. I don't really like it long." Cagalli said shifting her hair from one shoulder to her back. Stellar smiled, "That's why I keep my hair so short."

"Oh I thought it was because it was easier to clean up after you made love with Shinn." Cagalli teased and Stellar blushed. "Well it helps." she replied laughing. Cagalli laughed too. They stopped when they heard a big thud. "Athrun! You okay!" Cagalli called. "Umm yeah just dropped a box of coffee napkins." Athrun said softly. Stellar smiled and shook her head. "I have to get my hair cut. Umm mind looking over Athrun for me?" Cagalli asked leaning the broom by the wall with the telephone on it. "Sure. I'll tell him you where taken by a purple monkey." Stellar laughed knowing about what Cagalli calls Yunna. "No he would kill me if you did. Tell him the truth." Cagalli said and went out the door across the street to the hair cutting place.

"Do we have a customer?" Athrun asked as he came from the back to find Stellar leaning on the bar daydreaming. "Huh? Oh nope." Stellar said thinking about Shinn. "Where is Cagalli?" Athrun asked looking for his girlfriend. "She went to get her hair cut across the street." Stellar said flipping the ends of her hair as well as tickling her chin with it. Athrun looked worried. "Athrun would you please sit down and relax. Your causing me to be sick with worry. You need to give Cagalli room. You know let her have her space and such." Stellar said with a smile.

Suddenly a burnet came in, her long hair trailing behind her. "Hello and welcome to Ruby's café." Stellar greeted. Athrun nodded. "Hello I'm looking for Cagalli Yula Attha. My name is Shiho Hahnenfuss." the girl said smiling. "Oh well Cagalli's out now. She will be back soon. If you want to sit and wait that will work." Stellar said smiling. Shiho nodded and sat down at a table. She looked worried or something. Athrun stood as he went to go back to work. "I'm going to get the shipment of Honey buns. Want one?" he offered the girls. "Sure!" both girls said smiling happily.

**)--00--00--(**

"There you go Ms. Attha. Just like normal." the lady said as Cagalli stood to look at her hair. "Yeah I like it. Thanks." Cagalli said paying and went back across to the café. A girl with brown hair chopping on a honey bun caught Cagalli's eye. "Shiho?" Cagalli questioned the girl. Shiho turned and smiled. "Hey Cags!" she waved. "Hey Shi." Cagalli said sitting down at the table. "I here to pick you up. I tried calling but your uncle said you were out working." Shiho said finishing her honey bun.

"Pick her up? To go where?" Athrun asked. "How could I forget. Athrun this is Shiho, Shi I call her. She's a close friend. She is going to take me to December city so I can visit my parents." Cagalli said and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Shi this is my boyfriend Athrun." Cagalli said turning to Shiho. "Nice to meet you. You should come and visit with us." Shiho offered.

Athrun thought about. "Why not." he said shrugging.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun wondered what Cagalli's parents where like. Where they mix of Uzumi and Cagalli or where they as calm as Sigel. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the car stop. Cagalli got out of the car with a sad smile. "Athrun come on." Cagalli urged poking her head back into the car. Athrun got out and turned to see a graveyard. "Your parents own a graveyard?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli shook her head. "My parents live here. Or more like lie here." Cagalli said walking over to two grave stones. She placed her hands on both. "Hey mommy, daddy." Cagalli said like a small child. Athrun and Shiho watched sadly from the sides. "I got a boyfriend." Cagalli said and let out a sad laugh. "I bet you are shocked mom. He is a great guy." Cagalli said. "Great sex too." she whispered but Athrun still hear her and smiled to himself. "Shi brought me here again. I know how much you love her as well as me. Lacus and Milly have boyfriends too. Uncle Uzumi was worried when I was in the PLANTS. But I'm back now. So be safe okay. Bye." Cagalli said whispering at the end. Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It must be hard." Athrun said as they entered the car. Cagalli sat in the back with Athrun. "It's been a while. I guess I'm use to it by now." Cagalli said letting her head drop on Athrun's shoulder. "How long, if I can ask?" Athrun asked. "15 years." Cagalli answered sighed. "So you've been alone all that time?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus stood still. Cagalli was wearing a pale green dress that had no sleeves but a see through cloth from under the armpit to the back of the dress. Milly was wearing a very light pink dress that had long sleeves that trailed down to the floor. "What do you think Kira?" Lacus asked turning to her future husband. "I like the green one." Kira said smiling. "What about you?" Lacus asked Athrun. "I like the green one too. Not to hard and complicated and simple." Athrun said. Lacus nodded. "I'll take three green dress." Lacus said happily.

"Three?" Kira asked. "Yeah. For Cagalli, Milly, and Shiho." Lacus said smiling. "Who is Shiho?" Kira asked. "She's me." said a girl with brown hair that trailed down her back that stopped at her lower back. She had red sunglasses on and pulled up on her head. She wore a red shirt and jeans. "Hey Shi!" Cagalli greeted the burnet. "Hey Cags, Lacus, Milly, Athrun." Shiho gave a nod to the girls and Athrun. "How do you know her?" Kira asked Athrun. "I met her at work." Athrun said simply.

"So who are you?" Shiho asked. "I'm going to get married to Lacus." Kira said happily bring an arm around Lacus's shoulders. "Oh cool." Shiho said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

"Ms. Attha. There is a young man here saying he knows you and Mr. Zala." a maid said walking up to Athrun and Cagalli who where admiring the outside view. "I don't know who that could be." Cagalli said thinking. "Dam you Attha! Open the door!" a angry voice shouted.

"Yzak?" Athrun asked shocked to see his friend before them. "Of course it's me you asshole." Yzak shouted. Shiho who was in the other entered. "Do you have any manners ass wipe! People are actually trying to live here!" Shiho shouted. "Please bitch. You can't tell me what to do." Yzak said looking the other way. "Well actually I can. I live here!" Shiho shouted.

Cagalli watched the two bicker with shocked eyes. Athrun also watched them shocked too. "Now, now Shiho, Yzak." Cagalli said holding her hands up of surrender. "What!" Yzak and Shiho shouted at Cagalli there eyes with fire in them. "Don't shout at her like that!" Shiho defended Cagalli. "You yelled at her the same as I did!" Yzak shouted back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" came an angry Milly's voice from up stairs. Cagalli had a sweat drop on her head the size of a grapefruit. "Now if we can just make our ways calmly to the kitchen we can talk this out." Cagalli said motioning to the kitchen. "No way!" Shiho said and stalked off. Cagalli sighed in defeat. "Yzak why _are_ you here?" Athrun asked. "Well I got sent down here for a 'Better world' project." Yzak said as they led him to an empty room. "A better world?" Athrun asked laughing. "Who came up with that title?" he asked. "I did asshole." Yzak spat. Athrun looked away and laughed. Yzak was about to hit him but Cagalli stepped between them and hit Athrun on the head. "I think that is a great. We need peace in this crazy world." Cagalli muttered softly. "I-I'm shocked, that's all." Athrun said smiling but rubbing his head. "Yeah and that witch in the other room isn't going to help is she?" Yzak asked. "But why?" Cagalli asked. "She seems to uptight to me." Yzak said shifting on the bed.

**)--00--00--(**

"Ah I love the smell of school in the morning." Athrun said taking in a deep breath as they walked around the school grounds to get to class. "Yeah I guess." Cagalli mumbled looking at her feet shuffling in the grass. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "Huh? Oh nothing." Cagalli said shifting her books from one side to the other. Athrun took her books from her hands and carried them for her. "Thanks." she said smiling. "No problem. As long as your happy." Athrun said placing a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli smiled and threw Athrun into a hug. "C-Cagalli?" Athrun asked blushing. "Nothing Athrun. Your just so sweet." Cagalli said smiling.

There sweet moment seemed to never last as Shiho came stomping by. "I hate him!" she shouted. "Who?" Cagalli asked still holding Athrun. "Yzak!" Shiho shouted. "Why?" Cagalli asked pulling back from Athrun. "He's so stupid! We have all the same classes together and he is always bothering me." Shiho said placing her hands on her hips. "Hey stupid women!" Yzak's voice boomed. "What know asshole?" Shiho asked sending daggers to him. "You forgot your dam book! I was calling after you for two minutes!" Yzak said shoving her book into her arms. Shiho blinked as she looked down at the book. "Thanks." she muttered quickly and ran off.

Cagalli blinked and let out a sigh. "What's up baby?" Athrun asked pulling her shoulder close to him and let her head lean on his shoulder. "Those two are going to kill me." Cagalli muttered as they made there way to 4th period. Athrun laughing happily as Yzak stalked close behind.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli yawned and rubbed her eyes. She could hardly stay awake. Even with the prodding and poking of Athrun and Lacus. And the occasional paper ball to the head from Dearka. "Ms. Attha do you plan to pass my class this year?" Mr. Mwu asked as he sat up on her desk. Cagalli's attention snapped back. "Yes-yes sir!" Cagalli stuttered picking up her pen. "Good now can you answer the question for me?" Mwu asked standing once again. "Which one sir?" Cagalli questioned. "Well back in the day the X and y factors of math were brought into the math language by which group?" Mwu asked. "Umm the Greek?" Cagalli asked with a smile. "Ah she listens in my class even when she's asleep." Mwu said patting her head.

As Mwu walked away and blabbed on with his lesson Cagalli turned to the window. 'What I wouldn't kill to be out there right now.' Cagalli wished. A hand touched her shoulder, Cagalli turned to find Milly smiling. "We have to pick partners." she informed her with a wink. Cagalli blinked and turned back to Athrun who was nodding, and also shooing off other girls who wanted to be partners. Cagalli let out another giant yawn before heading back to sit on Athrun's lap. "Finally." Athrun said sighing. "What did I make you wait?" Cagalli asked blinked at him innocently. "You never do." Athrun said smiling at her. Cagalli gave him a wink.

"Now that we are in groups you will have to do a project on the three types of government. Earth Forces, PLANTS, and the Orb nation." Mwu said handing out papers. Cagalli took the paper. "We got the PLANTS." Cagalli said softly. "Okay that should be easy." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli nodded as Athrun let his hand rub her back.

"I would hope so Mr. Zala." Cagalli teased tapping his nose. "So each of you has been handed a place. But as you can see there are 6 groups. So at least two of you have the same group. So if you want to work together with the others who have the group feel free to do so." Mwu said sitting down. It was a small class so Cagalli went to ask Lacus and Milly. "Sorry Cags. EAF." Lacus said smiling. "Us too!" Milly said happily. "Lets work together okay?" Milly asked. Lacus nodded. And Cagalli sighed. "Cagalli we got PLANTS too." Shiho called who was pushed into a group with Yzak. "Cool then we'll work later." Cagalli said smiling as the bell rang.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly sat in her room surrounded by books with Lacus next to her Kira next to Lacus and then Dearka next to Milly. They were actually doing a good job working together. "So we need a power point, a slide show, and an essay." Lacus read the paper. "For one whole group." Kira said smiling. "Okay I can do the power point with Kira and Lacus can do slide show. I hope you don't mind getting stuck with writing the essay?" Dearka asked Milly. She shook her head. "I'm actually good with these types of essay projects." Milly said smiling.

Kira and Dearka headed for one computer and Lacus for the other. Milly grabbed a bag of chips and sat at her desk closest to Lacus. (Note Milly has two computers in her room because one is from her parents and the other was for her birthday) Milly picked up her pen and started to write. 'I hope Cagalli, Shiho, Yzak, and Athrun are doing this good.' Milly hoped writing.

**)--00--00--(**

"I can't take it any more!" Shiho shouted banging her head on a table. "Umm Shiho calm down it's just a slide." Cagalli said patting her back. "Why do I have to write the essay!" Yzak complained. "Because I said so!" Cagalli shouted. "But I don't wanna!" Yzak said crossing his arms. "I can't do this Cagalli." Shiho also complained. Athrun could see the steam coming from Cagalli's ears.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO GOD DAMMIT!" Cagalli shouted and stomped out leaving both Yzak and Shiho blinking. Athrun had a sweat drop on his the size of an orange. "I'll go get her to calm down." Shiho said running out of the room following her.

Athrun turned to Yzak who was looking out of the window. "Why are you being so mean to Shiho?" Athrun asked concerned for his friend. "I can't stand her. She acts to cool and collected." Yzak said with a slight blush. "Are you blushing? Do you like her?" Athrun asked shocked.

Mean while with Cagalli and Shiho

"Hey Cags you okay?" Shiho asked tapping her knuckles on her door. "Yeah but I have a questioned." Cagalli said leaning against the hallway wall. "What?" Shiho asked blushing. "Why don't you tell Yzak you like him. I have never seen you act so weird with guys. So I'm guess you like him." Cagalli said looking at her. Shiho was appalled.

Athrun and Yzak

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yzak shouted standing. "Yzak you never ever acted this hot headed with a girl. Not even Cagalli. My only guess is that you like her." Athrun said standing. "Fine I like her okay." Yzak said blushing. "Ha! So lets go and clear things up so we can just finish this thing." Athrun said opening the door. "Please you just wanna get laid tonight." Yzak muttered walking to the door. "Ah it's not bothering me." Athrun said laughing.

Shiho and Cagalli

"So you think I like him!" Shiho shouted not hearing the footsteps from behind her. "Yeah I think you do." Cagalli said trying not to laugh seeing Yzak and Athrun looking shocked behind Shiho. "Well you know what Cagalli, hell I might hang out with him, heck I would even call it like. He is an okay guy." Shiho shouted. "Really I think you love him." Cagalli said coolly. Yzak was going to protest but Athrun held him back. Shiho was thinking. "Fine I love him okay!" Shiho shouted. "Good glad we all know. Now lets get back." Cagalli said smiling. "We?" Shiho asked. Athrun walked past her and linked arms with Cagalli smiling.

Shiho turned around horrified to see Yzak standing there. He held a small smirk. "Cagalli! I'm going to kill you!" Shiho yelled and started running after Cagalli down the hall. "You forget I live here. And there are three floors. I have my ways!" Cagalli's voice rang from down a hall.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus had almost finished her slide when the door opened and slammed shut. The group turned to find Cagalli huffing for air. "What-?" Lacus started but Cagalli put a hand over her mouth and hid under Milly's bed. The door opened to show a pissed Shiho. "Where is she?" she asked her eyes glowing red with anger. The boys pointed to the bed.

Shiho nodded and quietly headed for the bed. Then suddenly she looked under it. "You liars she isn't there!" Shiho said and ran out of the room. Kira and Dearka blinked as they both looked under the bed to find no Cagalli. "What the hell?" Dearka asked shocked. "There is a little tunnel of sorts under each bed. Cagalli is the master of them. I have the biggest one and that's were I keep some of my camera stuff when we are suppose to get hurricanes." Milly informed them. Kira saw the floor boards go up and saw Cagalli smiling coming from the board. "How deep is it?" Kira questioned. "It's deep." Cagalli said.

The outside door opened again and Cagalli quickly jumped back down before the person could see them. Good thing too. The purple haired monkey came in. "Has anyone seen my Cagalli?" he asked. Cagalli felt like gagging as she softly closed the hatch and went toward her own room. "Wait he could find me there. Athrun's room." Cagalli muttered going the other way.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun who had just sent away the purple haired man laid on his bed. He was tired after school and trying to help Yzak and Shiho. He also couldn't find Cagalli anywhere. He heard a 'clunk' from under the bed. He got off and looked under to find Cagalli crawling from a hole in the floor. "Hey!" she greeted happily. "Was Yunna here?" Cagalli asked. "You mean the guy who kissed you? I don't know." Athrun said his anger rising. "He has purple hair. Hard to miss." Cagalli said sliding from under the bed.

"Oh him. Yeah. Pardon as I go beat his ass in though." Athrun said heading for the door. "No Athrun, baby. Come on stay with me." Cagalli said smiling and pulling him toward the bed. "What do you have planed?" Athrun asked with an eyebrow raised. "I plan to let you explore." Cagalli said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly sat and finished her paper the EAF. She sighed happily. "You done?" Dearka asked looking at her. "Yep I even got it to be 3 pages long." Milly said smiling. "And I just finished my slide." Lacus said saving it on a disk. "And we just finished the power point." Kira said saving it. "So where all done." Lacus said smiling.

"Okay then. Let's go relax. I'm tired." Dearka said yawning.

**)--00--00--(**

"You know when you said you where going to let me explore I didn't think like this." Athrun said crawling from another small tunnel to the other one. "Well what did you want me to let your do?" Cagalli asked stopping and sitting down. "Well this for starters." Athrun said and crawled over her to give her a deep kiss. "A-Athrun!" Cagalli moaned. "Cagalli." Athrun said kissing down her neck. "Not here." Cagalli said pulling back. Athrun blinked at her. "Then where?" he asked. Cagalli pushed open the hatch and there was a bed above them. "Here." Cagalli said standing up to get out. "Who's?" Athrun asked.

"Mine." Cagalli said as he came out. "Now get your ass on that bed." Athrun demanded. "I don't wanna." Cagalli said crossing her arms. Athrun gave her a look before pulling her into his arms. "You will in a minute." Athrun said and started to kiss her again.

**)--00--00--(**

The purple haired monkey, Yunna was looking for Cagalli everywhere. He had circled the 3rd floor two times as well as the bottom floor. He was making his second round to the second floor. He went to the first door to hear typing and didn't open the door.

He went to the next one and hear giggling and a video game going on. He walked past that one as well.

He went across the hall to hear two people shouting. Yunna heard this and did not want to enter and walked past it.

He went to the next room and heard nothing. He opened to door to find a pink room. Lacus and Kira aid down on her bed hugging each other. Yunna stomped out of the room and closed the door softly. (A/N: The guy has some manners)

What he heard next brought him to the next door fast. "Athrun. Oh god Athrun." Yunna heard a girl moan happily. He could almost think it was Cagalli. "Faster!" she shouted. Yunna was shocked to hear this. 'It was Zala. He was deflowering my Cagalli.' Yunna thought getting mad.

His fist went into a ball as he ran from the house.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun looked outside to door to see Yunna running away. "It worked." Athrun said smiling turning back to a fully dressed Cagalli. "Good. I want to go out to dinner." Cagalli said smiling. "Oh really?" Athrun asked letting his arm drape around her waist. "Yeah. I want to go out." Cagalli said smiling as they walked out of the room.

"What about the project?" Athrun asked. "Ah it's okay." she said kissing his lips. "We'll let Shiho and Yzak work on it." Cagalli said smiling with a bit of a laugh.

**)--00--00--(**

"Hey can you believe this?" Shiho asked sitting on her computer. Yzak who was writing the paper turned to look at her. "What!" he snapped. "I was looking at legends and I found the youngest girl to be pregnant. Guess how old?" Shiho asked.

Needless to say after so shouting both admitted there feelings. They were in an awkward state for the past two hours though. "How old?" Yzak asked not looking at her. "5! Can you believe it!" Shiho said shocked. "Dam!" Yzak said looking up at her. Shiho's blue eyes met with Yzak's ice blue eyes and both blushed looking away.

"Umm hey look. Sorry about before. If you want to forget it then that's okay." Shiho mumbled. "Nah. I like, liking you." Yzak said with an actual smile. Shiho blushed as she watched Yzak finish the paper turning and smiling at her. "Y-Yzak?" Shiho asked as he stood up over her. "Paper." he said. Shiho looked confused. Yzak held up the paper. "The paper, it's done." Yzak said giving her the paper. "Oh yeah." Shiho said taking the paper. "Well I'm done. 'Night!" Yzak waved.

"Yeah night." Shiho said putting the paper into a folder. "I like, liking you too Yzak." Shiho whispered softly. She turned to see Yzak leaning in the door way. "Thanks." he said before leaving her with her thoughts and blushes.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli and Athrun straggled into the house at 2 am. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you drinking." Cagalli said placing Athrun on the couch. She started to pull back but Athrun's arms went up to her back and brought her down to his chest. Cagalli felt a blush on her face but kept her place in his arms. "Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled stroking his hair from his eyes. "Hmm Cagalli." Athrun mumbled still asleep. Cagalli giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"ah, Cagalli?" Athrun asked mumbling. "Come on Athrun. It's late. Let's go to sleep." Cagalli said standing. He nodded as she helped him up and brought him to bed.

**)--00--00--(**

Something was wrong, very wrong. Athrun walked down the stairs like normal but spider webs ran down the rails and fake spiders hung in them loosely. Kira and Dearka looked confused as well. "Oh 'morning boys. Ready for a great Halloween?" Uzumi asked them as they came down the stairs. "Halloween?" the boys asked in unison. "Yeah. Watch out for Cagalli. She always dresses up in skimpier outfits every year." Uzumi said laughing as they sat down.

"Are you talking about me?" Cagalli's voice called. Athrun turned to see Lacus, Cagalli, and Milly all dressed up. Milly was wearing a short black dress with a cape and had fake vampire teeth in as she made her way to Dearka.

Lacus was wearing a tight pink shirt and a short pink skirt with pink stockings under them and she was wearing white boots. Her skirt had a cat tail and on her head she wore white cat ears. "My my kitty, kitty." Kira said as Lacus sat in his lap. "I'll be a good kitty I swear." Lacus said kissing his cheek.

Cagalli wore a red-orange shirt and black shorts that had orange stockings under them and was wearing black boots. She had a soft, fluffy tail and fox ears on her head. "Oh, foxy?" Athrun asked as Cagalli said down next to him. "Why yes." Cagalli said sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh you tease." Athrun said kissing her cheek. Cagalli smiled.

**)--00--00--(**

"So my misters of the night are you going to wow me? Maybe a bite?" Dearka asked. "Of course." Milly said smiling as she kissed Dearka's neck. "Ah Milly baby." Dearka said happily and she pulled back. "You weird Dearka." Milly said laughing. "Ah but that's why you love me." Dearka said smiling and pulled her into a hug. "Of course." Milly said smiling.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you this?" Dearka asked pulling out something his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it to show a rind with a gold band with three diamonds in the middle. Milly let her hands cover her mouth as her eyes watered. "Milly will you marry me?" Dearka asked. Milly let her tears fall. "Of course Dearka! I would love to marry you!" Milly shouted and pulled him into another hug.

Dearka felt like letting out a scream of joy. He hugged her back and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thankyou Milly." Dearka said and kissed her. "Of course." Milly mumbled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

**)--00--00--(**

"So when is the wedding?" Cagalli asked sitting down next to Lacus. Both girls had decided to go out of coffee. Of course taking off there costumes. "Well we talked about it and we want to have it in December." Lacus said smiling. "That's great. When it's all white, it will look nice." Cagalli said taking a sip of coffee.

"Milly is a bit later today." Lacus commented looking at her watch. As if on cue Milly strolled into the café with a pure look of delight on her face. "Whoa someone is glowing." Cagalli said smiling. Milly sat and showed her ring. "Holly cow!" Cagalli said dropping her cup so that it broke, getting everyone in the small café to look at her. "Sorry." Cagalli said waving her hand at them and started to clean up the mess.

"That's a great ring Milly." Lacus smiled. "I know Dearka is so sweet." Milly said blushing. Lacus smiled at her but then noticed Cagalli's distant stare. "Hey what's the matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked placing her hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Huh?" Cagalli asked snapping out of her distant gaze, "Sorry." she mumbled and stood to leave. "Cagalli…?" Milly mumbled watching her leave.

**)--00--00--(**

Shiho walked along the halls of the second floor thinking to her self. A voice stopped her though. "Umm Cagalli, yeah, would you… I mean could you… Arg! This is harder then I thought!" Athrun's voice said from his room. Shiho raised a brow and went to his door way. She saw him standing in front of his mirror, ruffling his hair.

"Ha, Cagalli does that when she gets upset. I guess it rubbed off on you." Shiho said making Athrun turn to see her sharply. "Oh hey Shiho." Athrun greeted. He sat down on his bed. "What are you doing Athrun?" Shiho asked taking a seat next to him. "Oh well that." Athrun mumbled blushing. "Yes." Shiho pressed. "Well here." Athrun said pushing a box into Shiho's hand.

Shiho opened the box to see a sliver band with a emerald on it. "Wow Athrun that's so pretty." Shiho said smiling. "Thanks." Athrun said still blushing. "So when do you plan to give it to her?" Shiho asked handing it back. "I plan to give it to her at the dance." Athrun said taking it. "That's great, well the dance is tomorrow." Shiho said standing. Athrun nodded. "Later Athrun. Never give up." Shiho said giving him a wink. Athrun let out a small laugh and nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus made her way back to Kira after the café. "Is Cagalli home?" Lacus asked sitting next to him on the outside porch. "I thought she was with you?" Kira asked. "Well she was. But then she left. I haven't seen her all day." Lacus muttered taking in the lights of the stars above her. "I'm sure she will be fine. You know Yzak has been out all day. Maybe they met or something." Kira said pulling a hand through his brown hair. "I guess." Lacus said with a distant tone in her voice.

**)--00--00--(**

Yzak was in fact out all day. He was off looking for a tux. He had no luck what so ever. "Hey Yzak what are you doing?" Cagalli's voice called. Yzak turned to see Cagalli standing with a confused look on her face. "Oh hey Cagalli. I'm looking for a tux to wear to the wedding. Or the dance which ever comes first." Yzak said scratching head. "Well I talked to Lacus. The wedding isn't till December." Cagalli said walking beside him. "Oh then for the dance." Yzak said walking with her. "Trying to impress Shiho?" Cagalli teased. "Ha ha." Yzak mockingly laughed.

"Yzak, you've known Athrun a long time, right?" Cagalli asked. "Yeah we met a long time ago. I still hate his guts," Yzak commented as Cagalli laughed. "Well I was wondering . . ." Cagalli started but faded away. "What?" Yzak pressed. "Well I was wondering, what other types of girls has he dated?" Cagalli asked. "Athrun?" Yzak asked, his brows furring together. "Well to tell you the truth I never paid much attention to Athrun's dating habits." Yzak said as they turned into a store of Cagalli's choice. "Oh." She muttered looking away. "Well it was kinda hard. I mean I don't really think he went out with a lot of other girls before." Yzak said walking to a rack of tuxes. "Really? He is really hot though, why wouldn't they?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I know nothing about how cute males are but Athrun never gave off that 'I'm single come take me' vibe that Dearka shows off." Yzak said pulling out a black tux. "I guess I see what you mean." Cagalli said letting her hand run through the cloth. "Yeah and if a girl came up to him he would normally turn them away. He believed in a true love kind of thing." Yzak said as he made his way to the changing room.

Cagalli waited outside the door. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. That's the kind of idiot he is." Yzak laughed along with Cagalli. "I guess so" Cagalli said letting her laughs calm. Yzak walked out of the changing room looking nice in his tux. "What do you think?" he asked. He did a little turn. "Okay pre-Madonna. Shiho will love it and you can impress lots of women." Cagalli said smiling. "Ah ha that's where your wrong Ms. Attha." Yzak said holding up a finger to her nose. "What?" she asked. "I don't need to impress anyone. I have all I need. A girl that is madly in love with me, great friends, and you." Yzak said giving her a look.

"Me?" Cagalli asked pointing to her self. "Yeah," Yzak said as he went back into the changing room, "Without you I don't think any of us would be here where we are now." Yzak stated. Cagalli started to think. "And the fact that Athrun is madly in love with me doesn't bother you?" Cagalli asked as Yzak left the dressing room. "Nah. He deserves you. On second thought maybe he doesn't." Yzak left as Cagalli hit his arm. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. Thanks Yzak." Cagalli said as they both left the store.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly watched the stars with Dearka. A shooting star went over head. "Dearka shooting star! Make a wish!" Milly said closing her eyes. Dearka looked up and also closed his eyes.

Lacus and Kira saw the shooting star and Kira kissing Lacus hand. "Make a wish my love." Kira said smiling. Lacus closed her eyes along with Kira.

Athrun who was in the kitchen with Shiho making PB and J sandwiches saw it as well. "Hey star! Make a wish!" Shiho said happily. Athrun nodded and closed his eyes, Shiho did the same.

"Hey Attha. Take a look at the star." Yzak said as the star shot across the sky. "Make a wish Yzak. It says it will come true." Cagalli said closing her eyes. Yzak looked up at the star and closed his eyes as well.

'_I whish I could be with . . ._

_Dearka_

_Milly_

_Lacus_

_Kira_

_Yzak_

_Cagalli_

_Shiho_

_Athrun_

_. . .Forever'_

* * *

See I told you all I love the ending. I thought it was a softer way to end the chapter. Also listening to the song Kiss me did help with the star part. 

Odd that Athrun and Shiho are hanging out and that Cagalli and Yzak are getting along too. But hey I thought it was okay. I actually enjoyed typing that part of the story. And the dance is finally comming up. Can't wait to hear more. Well here I'll give you all a preview for the next chapter.

_"Are you for real!"_

_"Can I take that as a yes?"_

_"You are insane! I can't believe you!"_

_"Ah you know you love it."_

_"What ever stay away pervert."_

So I hope you all will lke the next chapter. Let me start working on it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

11 pages long and ready to type more. You guys may be wondering, 'When will this story end? It can't go on forever can it?' Well to tell you the truth I plan to end it when ever people want me to. If I can't think of an ending for a chapter then it will still go on. But For on I still have some things planned. So just cope with me and this story till then.

At one part I just felt like, 'Blaa' when I was typing and I think it showed. Well there are songs used in this chapter, they are: Our lawyers made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued by Fall Out Boys, Every Heart English verson by BoA, From this moment on by Shania Twain, Dearest English Verson by Ayumi Hamasaki, and God must have spent a little more time on your by NSYNC.

Wow that's alot of music. I dodn't know I used so many! And this isn't even a song fic! Oh well. I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Cagalli yawned upon waking the next morning. "Dam company dances. I always have to wake up so goddam early." Cagalli cursed. "Ah I see your awake Ms. Cagalli." Mana said entering her room. "Yeah." Cagalli mumbled. "First this and then a wedding I don't think I can handle it." Cagalli sighed. 

Mana who knew what Athrun was planning only smiled. "Hey Mana?" Cagalli asked. "Yes?" Mana asked. "why do I have to wake up at 7 on days like today?" Cagalli asked. "You are a very fussy girl, Ms. Attha." Mana replied. "No I'm not!" Cagalli huffed. Mana only laughed at Cagalli. "Ms, Lacus and Milly will be coming soon to help get you all ready." Mana said leaving the room, leaving the drapes opened. Cagalli looked out at the night sky. "Oh boy." Cagalli muttered.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus and Milly entered Cagalli's room. "Up and at 'em Cagalli." Milly said shaking her in bed. "Okay I'm going to shower first." Lacus said entering Cagalli's bathroom. Milly lazily sat on Cagalli's bed. "I'm up Milly." Cagalli said as the door opened showing three women with dresses. Lacus stepped from the shower with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Ready?" one women asked. "I guess so." Cagalli sighed.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun slept till 10 am. Thoughts of his proposal going really wrong plagued him all night. "Come on Athrun! Wake up!" Kira shouted banging on his door. "Athrun! Hurry up." Dearka said pounding on the door as well. 'Okay I'm up, I'm up." Athrun argued opening the door.

Athrun saw Kira and Dearka had, had a bag of cloths for them all. "We are getting ready now?" Athrun asked. Sure he had been to company dinners and dances but he never go ready this early. "Of course. The girls have been up since 6." Dearka said dropping himself on Athrun's bed. "Really?" Athrun asked shocked. "Yeah with there hair and all." Dearka said waving his hand above his hair as if showing he was twirling it.

Kira just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So we don't have to get ready till 3." Kira said sitting down. "What time is it now?" Athrun asked. "Around 11-ish." Dearka said looking at his watch. Athrun sighed and fell back on his bed. "Are you worried about what Cagalli will say?" Kira asked leavening over him. "Yeah I guess so." Athrun mumbled sitting back up.

Dearka gave him a look. "Okay I couldn't sleep last night thinking about it." Athrun said sighing in defeat. Kira just laughed at him and Dearka tried to hold in his laughs. "What is so funny?" Athrun snapped at them. "Nothing. We just find it funny because we got it over with." Kira said smiling. "Yeah sorry man. I know it's hard." Dearka said patting his back. Athrun sighed and fell back on his bed.

**)--00--00--(**

"Cagalli let me do your hair." Lacus said making Cagalli sit down. "Fine." Cagalli said sighing. Her hair was damp and fell on her sides. Lacus stood behind in and starting messing with her hair as Cagalli closed her eyes to listen to her CD player.

Brothers and sisters put this record down

Take my advice 'cause we are bad news

We will leave you high and dry

It's not worth the hearing you'll lose

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless

The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best we're the best

We're only good for the latest trend

We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends

Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

Lacushummed with the song as she pulled some of Cagalli's bangs back. Milly pulled up her own dress as she got ready. Getting earrings and a necklace.

"There all done." Lacus said pulling back happily. Cagalli opened her eyes to see her hair pulled back into a knot half clip, it was sticking up in the back. Her bangs clipped back in a circle clip that was green. Milly came around and pulled Cagalli's locket around her neck.

"It looks great Cagalli." Lacus said as she stood. "Thanks." Cagalli blushing. She pulled open the locket to look at it again. She smiled and then turned to help Milly and Lacus pick out a necklace as well.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun and the other boys were talking to people as the party started. They where asked many questions. Once a full crowd was in everyone paused there conversations as the door opened showing Uzumi stepping in. Cagalli, Lacus, and Milly followed.

Dearka was stunned to see Milly in a tube light sherbet orange dress, she was wearing the clip Dearka gave her one side, and orange heels. "Hey!" she greeted pulling him into a hug. "Hi!" Dearka said back smiling down at her. "You look great." Dearka said pulling her in for a kiss. She gave him a quick lip lock before the music started and she pulled him off to dance.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus saw small children run along the edge of the crowed room having there own fun as parents talked and laughed about work. Teens with there partners danced on the dance floor. Lacus could see Dearka and Milly already dancing. A hand on her shoulder struck her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Kira. "Hi there." he greeted kissing her cheek. "Hi." she greeted back.

Kira watched Lacus gaze at the crowd. She was wearing a light pink dress that was opened in the back and went to her ankle. She was wearing a clip that had three circles that where white and yellow that got smaller going down to the right. "Do you want to dance?" she asked. Kira nodded and took her hand. Lacus took his hand as they started to slow dance.

**)--00--00--(**

"So you are from the PLANTS?" a man questioned Athrun, he was wearing a dark suit and had a balding spot on his head. "Ah yes sir." Athrun said. "Sorry boys but do you mind if I take my boyfriend to dance?" Cagalli's voice called as Athrun felt his arm being hooked with another's. Athrun turned to find Cagalli smiling at him. Cagalli was wearing a light green dress, strapless. It had a lope opening in the middle that had a tear diamond hanging down. The dress showed her curves and trailed to a ruffle around her ankles. "I was looking for you." she said and kissed his cheek. "Sorry." he said with a small blush. "Go ahead Ms. Attha." the balding man said with a nod.

"Thankyou." Cagalli said as Athrun brought her to the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight." Athrun said as he pulled her close to slow dance with him. "Why thankyou." Cagalli said smiling up at him. "That locket is beautiful." Athrun commented dancing still. "My boyfriend gave it to me." Cagalli said playfully. "He must love you a lot." Athrun said dipping her. "I can only hope." Cagalli said still leaning over. Athrun pulled her back up and whispered into her ear, "I know he does." That made Cagalli blush a bit but let her head rest on Athrun's shoulder.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat with Milly outside by the flowers as the smaller kids ran around hiding from each other in the flowers. "Ms. Milly you promised us that you would tell us a story when you came back to the PLANTS!" a little girl argued pulling at her hands. Dearka and Athrun who were off fetching drinks for the girls came to hear that. "Is that so?" Cagalli asked. A women with blue hair came to the little girl and picked her up.

"Now, now Kate. Milly is a busy girl. She can tell if she wants but I think that man over there wants her to send time with him." the women said pointing at Dearka making him blush. "No it's okay. I'll tell them a story." Milly said as it looked as if Kate was going to cry. The blue haired women put Kate down and other children ran to hear the story. Athrun sat down next to Cagalli as Dearka took a seat next to the story teller.

"Once upon a time there lived a dragon in a far away castle." Milly started grabbing the kids attention. "A village not to far away from castle had trouble with the dragon. The dragon had always taken wood and even knocked down house to get. The village didn't know why but they hired a man to kill the dragon. The man went to the castle and saw dragon was protecting a princess. She was frozen in a spell and dragon had gotten the wood to warm her and keep her alive. The man left dragon to protect the princess. Before the man could leave the dragon asked the man to wake the princess from her sleep. The man did as he was told and kissed the princess." Milly said looking up as Lacus and Kira joined them and gave Dearka a quick glance. "She awoke to see the man and they lived happily ever after." Milly finished smiling. The small kids clapped along with Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun. "That is a great story." Lacus said smiling.

The children turned to see Lacus and soon latched them selves on her. "Ms. Lacus can you sing us a song!" Kate begged as she held onto her hand. "Sure." Lacus said smiling. Kira gave Athrun a wink, and Athrun took that as his qui.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand and lead to another part of the garden were the moon was shining about them and the stars glittered. They could still hear Lacus starting to sing.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

"Athrun why did you take me out here?" Cagalli asked as Athrun led Cagalli to stand in front of the fountain so the water glittered on her face. "Well- Umm…" Athrun mumbled feeling his doubts playing in his mind.

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked concerned. She grabbed his hands and looked at him with concerned eyes. Athrun felt a blush on his face as he faced her. "C-Cagalli-" he stuttered.

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked. "I- Oh never mind." Athrun said looking away. "Okay fine. I'll go back then." Cagalli said cropping his hands.

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

'Way to go idiot. Don't let her get away!' Athrun yelled in his mind. 'Think of what Dearka and Kira will say you ding bat!' Athrun's mind screamed at him. "Wait Cagalli!" Athrun yelled before Cagalli turned the corner.

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked turning to face him. "Well can you come here? I need to tell you something." Athrun asked.

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

'Oh great you blew it now Attha.' Cagalli thought walking to him. It had to be the longest walk in her life. 'What if he breaks up with me. I can lose him.' Cagalli thought as she reached him.

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

"Cagalli." Athrun started. 'Oh great here it comes. I knew it.' Cagalli thought keeping her tears down. "Cagalli this is really hard for me to do. Really hard." Athrun started.

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

'Don't beat around the bush. Just said it Athrun." both of them said to them selves.

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

"Listen Athrun-" Cagalli started but Athrun placed a finger on her lips. "Just let me finish." Athrun said. Cagalli nodded numbly.

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

Athrun got on one knee and Cagalli's eyes widened in shock. "Cagalli you are the greatest girl I have met. Ever. And I wanted to know. . ." Athrun started then pulled the box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Athrun asked hope filling his eyes. "I-I- " Cagalli sputtered.

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

"Of course I will!" Cagalli cried. Athrun smiled happily as he slid the ring on her finger. "You don't know happy you just made me." Cagalli whispered pulling him into a hug letting her tears fall. "Same here." Athrun whispered holding her close.

Kira and Dearka exchanged sour looks as they both handed Milly twenty dollars. Milly smiled as Lacus wiped away some tears. "I love that song." Milly muttered looking at Lacus. "I know. I figured it was prefect for them." Lacus said smiling. "I have a question though." Lacus said looking at her fiancé. "Why did you give Milly a 20. Did you think he would be able to pull it off?" Lacus questioned giving Kira a half perplex half glare. Kira just looked away whistling. "Shame on you Kira! Your too Dearka!" Lacus said giving both boys disapproving looks as the kids laughed at them.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun held Cagalli by the shoulders as they entered the main garden. They found a sulking Kira and Dearka with a happy Lacus and Milly. "Cagalli I'm so happy for you!" Milly cried pulling her into a hug. "For what?" Cagalli asked. "Wait didn't Athrun ask you?" Milly asked confused. "Me and Athrun broke up." Cagalli lied. Athrun was shocked but with one glance from Cagalli he saw the 'play along' face. "Yeah it's true." Athrun nodded.

Kira and Dearka's jaw dropped. "After you took so dam long to find a ring!" Kira shouted. "And you were so dam worried!" Dearka shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IF WRONG WITH YOU!" the both shouted grabbing his arms. "Guys I'm kidding." Athrun laughed. Cagalli only seconded it and showed her hand to her friends. "Thank goodness." Dearka and Kira sighed. Lacus laughed at them.

**)--00--00--(**

Uzumi smiled at Athrun and Cagalli as danced together along with Lacus and Kira. Milly and Dearka had sat out for a while. "Mr. Uzumi what a great party." Yunna complemented him. "May I ask that I can let Cagalli have one dance?" Yunna asked. "Well that isn't up to me. That is up to her dance partner." Uzumi said glancing back at Cagalli who had started to dance with Kira while Athrun danced with Lacus. "Well then…" Yunna said and walked to the dance floor.

Kira smiled as Cagalli seemed to glow and danced in a flowing motion to the jazz music. "You know you are a really good dancer." Kira said smiling. "Are you for real!" Cagalli asked almost shocked by the question and stopped her flow. "Actually yeah. You are really good Cagalli." Kira said smiling. "Excuse me. But may I dance with Cagalli?" a voice asked. Both Kira and Cagalli turned to see Yunna standing before them. "Fuck you." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Can I take that as a yes?" Yunna asked smirking at her. "NO! You can go away." Cagalli said looking at Kira, her arm holding on to his.

Lacus who seemed off balance to Athrun gave her a perplexed face. "It looks like Cagalli is having some trouble." Lacus commented looking over Athrun's shoulder, she picked up on his face. Athrun turned to find Yunna standing before Cagalli while she held onto Kira's arm as a kind of support for her self. "Shall we interrupt the party?" Athrun asked tartly and gave Lacus a 'I'm going to kill Yunna look'. Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Well hello Zala. I had no idea you gave up on Cagalli and went off with another girl." Yunna said giving a sly smirk to Athrun who had his arm around Lacus's waist due to the way they were dancing. "You are insane. I can't believe you. Cagalli is my only girl." Athrun said as Kira and Athrun switched places. Cagalli held onto Athrun arm as it was draped over her shoulder. Yunna caught notice of her ring. "Oh you are going to get married?" Yunna asked. Cagalli nodded. "Well can I have just a word with Cagalli?" Yunna asked. Cagalli looked up at Athrun and gave him a smile and nod.

"What is it Yunna?" Cagalli asked her arms crossed. They had moved out to the gardens. "How could you get engaged by that guy!" Yunna asked shouting. "Because I love him!" Cagalli shouted. "Why…?" Yunna asked his head dropped down so shadows covered his eyes. "Why what?" Cagalli asked. A pearly white almost diamond tear came down his face. Cagalli gasped at it. "I have, tried so hard. I have tried so hard to get you to like me! I tried to let you see! Money! Cars! Jewels!" Yunna shouted his face leaking with tear.

Cagalli felt her heart rip. "I just don't like that short of stuff Yunna." Cagalli commented, her eyes were stinging with tears. "I just don't understand what I could have offered you?" Yunna asked starting to wipe his tears. "Friendship." Cagalli said softly as she turned her back on him. "Wait Cagalli! If he ever hurts you," Yunna warned, "Tell me. I will kill him. I swear. If one tear stains your beautiful face." Cagalli turned, cocking her head to the side. "I'll tell you." Cagalli mumbled. Yunna nodded and watched Cagalli walk back inside.

"So are you safe?" Athrun asked walking to her side as she wiped her stilled tears from her eyes. "Yeah. I'm good." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun nodded. "So what did he tell you?" Athrun asked. Yunna who happened to be walking in heard them, waiting for Cagalli's answer was killing him. "I am not going to say Mr. Zala. That is between him and I." Cagalli answered giving him the 'no more questions asked' look. Yunna held a grateful smile as he walked away.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly and Dearka sat together as they played with each others hand. "I love you." Milly said smiling. "I know." Dearka said kissing her forehead. "I want to plan are wedding." Milly said resting her head on his shoulder. "Well first when do you want it?" Dearka asked. "In November. I like the coolness of it." Milly said smiling. "Okay." Dearka said kissing her neck. That made her giggle. "Dearka I love you." Milly said smiling at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus awoke in her room the next morning and saw a bunch of roses on her bed side table. She looked puzzled at them. She quickly got dressed and read the card attached to the flowers. 'Just Because it's Saturday.' Lacus smiled and bent over to sniff the flowers.

"Do you like them?" a voice called making her turn to face the brunet with purple eyes. "Yes I love them." Lacus said smiling. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss. "I heard Milly and Dearka are getting married in November." Kira said smiling. "I see." Lacus whispered thinking. "Thanks for the flowers Kira." Lacus said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat down looking at her ring and held a sad smile. Athrun who was standing behind her could tell she was smiling sadly. "You don't like it?" Athrun asked sitting down next to her wrapping an arm around pulling her close so that her head leaned on his shoulder. "I love it Athrun," Cagalli started softly. "But?" Athrun pushed. "But nothing." Cagalli said simply.

"Now you know if I was any other guy I would give up, but I know you Cagalli." Athrun said poking her side making her fidget in his arms. "So I guess you know me well then." Cagalli said kissing his nose. "Is what Yunna say?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked away and shook her head. "Ah Cagalli." Athrun growled and picked her up brail style surprising her. "Put me down Athrun!" Cagalli demanded. "But you have to tell me what's wrong." Athrun said kissing her forehead.

Cagalli looked away dazed. "I-I don't know what it is. Everything just feels different." Cagalli said looking at him. Athrun slowly lowered her as well. "I understand. Things change. I can tell." Athrun said kissing her cheek.

"I want to sing!" Milly's voice rang over the room. Cagalli and Athrun turned to see Milly and Lacus smiling while bits of Kira and Dearka where seen in the hallway. "Okay then." Cagalli said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

"Oh we get to pick partners!" Lacus said looking over the karaoke thing. "Hey mind if I sing with Cagalli?" Kira questioned making Lacus and Athrun look at Cagalli and Kira oddly. "I have a plan." whispered in Cagalli's ear easing her. "Okay deal!" Cagalli said happily. Lacus and Athrun looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Cagalli grumbled as she and Kira walked on stage.

Athrun and Lacus watched intently at them as if they were going to run off together, spite the fact that they all were going to get married soon.

_I just swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you _

_With every beat of my heart_

Cagalli said as the music started. Kira smiled at her. 'For you Athrun.' Cagalli thought looking at Athrun while her voice settled into a normal tone. (_Italics _Cagalli, **Bold** Kira, **_Both_**)

_From this moment life has begun  
**From this moment you are the one**  
Right beside you **is where I belong  
From this moment on** _

**From this moment I have been blessed  
**I live only for your happiness  
**And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**  
**You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

From this moment **as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

You're the reason I believe in love  
**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment**  
I will

**I will _love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_**

Cagalli and Kira sang looking at there loved ones. Lacus looked like she was going to cry as Athrun smiled at Cagalli the whole time. Cagalli felt a blush on her face as Kira winked at her as Athrun blew her a kiss.

Cagalli and Kira settled back into there seats. Athrun whispered something in Cagalli's ear making her giggle. "Athrun. You're a bad boy." Cagalli teased by kissing his lower lip and playing with his kisses. "You promised me." Athrun said softly. Cagalli nodded.

Milly sat happily on a stool with Lacus as they were going to sing. (_Italics _Milly, **Bold **Lacus)

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out

everything except what really mattered, but

reality is just cruel.

In such times,

I see you laughing

whenever I close my eyes

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

that smiling face will

have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so

they go and forget, but--

For that which I should love,

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met,

it was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

that smiling face will

have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,

it was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got there in the end.

Milly and Lacus sang. Dearka was actually shocked to hear Milly sing. She was great. Athrun smiled as his finger tapped along with the beat against Cagalli's arm. Cagalli mumbled along with the song. Lacus and Milly bowed and they where done.

"Your turn Romeo." Milly teased tapping Dearka's nose. "Hey Athrun come join me." Dearka demanded. "Hell no. There is no way I'm going to sing with you. You will probably pick Baby got back or something." Athrun said crossing his arms. "Look lets just go!" Dearka said pulling him along with him. Cagalli flashed a smile at Milly who was giggling.

"What songs did you have in mind?" Athrun asked crossing his arms as Dearka was getting to pick between two songs. "Well either 'I knew I loved you…' or 'God must have spent a little more time on you.'" Dearka said turning to Athrun. "I'm surprised you actually picked nice songs." Athrun said picking up a mike. "Pick 'God must spent a little more time on you.'" Athrun said as Dearka nodded. Athrun and Dearka stepped out on stage to see Cagalli and Milly smiling at them. (_Italics _Dearka, **Bold** Athrun, **_Both_**)

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

_**How can it be that right here with me**_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**Your soul is like a secret**_

_**That I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that it's true**_

_**God must have spent...**_

_**A little more time**_

_**On you...**_

**In all of creation**

**All things great and small**

**You are the one that surpasses them all**

**More precious than**

**Any diamond or pearl**

**They broke the mold**

**When you came in this world**

**And I'm trying hard to figure out**

**Just how I ever did without**

_**The warmth of your smile**_

_**The heart of a child**_

**That's deep inside**

**Leaves me purified**

_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful and deep (and deep)**_

_**Your soul is like a secret**_

_**That I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that it's true**_

_**God must have spent...**_

_**A little more time**_

_**On you...**_

_Never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)**_

_**Your soul is like a secret**_

_**That I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that it's true**_

_**God must have spent...**_

_**A little more time**_

_**On you...**_

_**God must have spent...**_

_**A little more time**_

_**on you**_

_**A little more time**_

_**on you...**_

Milly felt tears come to her eyes and spill down her face as Dearka sang to her. Cagalli smiled when they finished. Athrun went to her side and pulled her into a hug. Dearka wiped away Milly's tears with his thumb and kissed her tears away. "You weren't suppose to cry." he said smiling. "I can't help it. It was so sweet." Milly whispered and clung to him. Dearka patted her back and held her close.

"See you can sing nicely too." Cagalli commented as Athrun sat back down next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I will never do that again." Athrun said with a sigh making Cagalli laugh. "Your so cute Athrun." Cagalli said kissing his cheek.

Lacus smiled at Milly and Dearka and Cagalli and Athrun. "You jealous?" Kira whispered in her ear. Lacus turned to look at him. "Not at all." Lacus said smiling. "I don't need to show my love to others to know that I do love you Kira." Lacus said smiling. Kira kissed her cheek. Lacus smiled at him and thought of something.

"Cagalli!" Lacus shouted grabbing Cagalli's hand. Cagalli was thrown from her seat and trailed after Lacus. "Lacus, where are we going?" Cagalli complained trailing after her still. "Just come on!" Lacus said dragging her away.

**)--00--00--(**

"Where do you think they went?" Kira asked seeing as it had been 5 minutes since Lacus dragged Cagalli with her to the bathrooms, Kira thought. Athrun every so often fidgeted waiting for Cagalli. "That's it!" Athrun said slamming his fist on the table and standing. Milly, Dearka, and Kira turned to face him. "I'm going to the bar." Athrun said making his way toward the bar in the room.

What he saw was shocking to him. Flirting. Pure innocent flirting. Lacus giggled as she hic-upped. Her cheeks rosy. Cagalli at her side, he cheeks where red as well. She wasn't flirting with a guy. Though a man ran his hand over her legs. Athrun's blood started to boil because of it but stopped as Cagalli slapped the man. "I have a fiancé so you know!" Cagalli shouted sitting back down.

Athrun turned on his heel and ran to get the others. Dearka and Milly where shocked that Lacus could get so drunk. Kira seemed at a loss for words. Lacus turned and saw Athrun and Kira waiting. "Athrun!" Lacus yelled and threw her arms around Athrun's neck. "Wait! Lacus what?" Athrun asked confused. "Athrun…" Lacus murmured and drew her face closer to Athrun's. Athrun blushed like crazy.

"Lacus what about Kira? And Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "Who needs them! All I want is you." she whispered and tried to kiss him.

"Lacus! Athrun! You cheaters!" Cagalli screamed and ran out of the place crying. "Wait Cagalli!" Athrun cried running after her. Lacus fell to the ground and let her hands cover her face as she started to cry. "Lacus your drunk. Let's go home." Milly suggested with a hand out. Lacus sniffled and nodded. She grabbed Milly's hand and went to leave with a confused Dearka, Kira, and Milly.

Cagalli ran. 'What am I doing! Athrun and Lacus would never be together! But why am I so upset? Lacus was drunk, she didn't know anything. But how, why am I crying?' Cagalli asked himself. Cagalli didn't know where she was running but soon she found herself at the place where all her doubt all started. Where it all began.

Athrun followed Cagalli and found her standing in front of a burnt house. Her eyes seemed glassed. Tears soon poured down her face. Salty tears splattered on the ground. Though Athrun didn't know why. He could only image what it was.

"Cagalli…?" Athrun questioned stepping forward. She didn't turn to meet him at all. She just took a step forward and placed a hand on the burnt wall. "What is it?" Athrun asked stepping behind her. Cagalli still said nothing and gazed at the house sadly.

Athrun placed his hand over hers causing her to turn in shock like she didn't know he was there. "Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled. "What is this place?" Athrun asked. "This is my old house." Cagalli mumbled.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly and Dearka were outside as Lacus and Kira were inside, Kira trying to get Lacus to stop crying over Athrun because she was still drunk. "So that was weird." Dearka said finally breaking down laughing. Milly had a good laugh along with him. "I guess so." Milly said smiling.

"So is there anything else you can do special?" Dearka asked said remembering her great singing. "Well I can sing and I do a pretty good job singing "Say Yeah!" with Lacus and Cagalli. We did that for a school fair once." Milly said and laughed remembering there goods times together. "I also can do the dance from BoA's ID:Peace B." Milly said smiling.

Dearka blinked. "Really? Me too!" he said happily standing with her. "How do you know it?" she asked puzzled. "Ah Athrun's parents were sending us on our first dance lesson and I got lost and ended up taking a dance class for BoA." Dearka said with a blush and started to laugh. Milly laughed with him and then kissed his cheek. "That is why I love you Dearka." Milly said smiling.

Dearka smiled but grabbed a boom box and grabbed one of Lacus's cd's. "What are you doing?" Milly asked confused. "Were gonna dance." Dearka said smiling. Milly smiled as the music started they got in place.

Milly and Dearka danced in perfect rhythm to the song striking the same poses and danced the same steps. Not noticing the crowd they gather in the forms of Kathryn, the puppy, and Kira and Lacus. There poses moved at the same and at the end of the song they both struck the same pose and laughed as the song ended. Lacus and Kira clapped and Kathryn barked bring them out of there phases. "I didn't know we grew a crowd." Milly said rubbing her head laughing. "That was great Milly." Lacus said smiling.

"Yeah that reminds me of the time we had went to a Morning musume concert and we ended up buying tickets to a BoA concert by mistake and Dearka was able to go on stage and dance that song out with BoA herself. He actually got her autograph too." Kira said laughing. Lacus gaped at them. "Are you for real!" Lacus asked amazed, fully awaken from her drunken state of mind. "Yeah I actually have the CD too." Dearka said laughing. "That is so cool." Milly said smiling.

Lacus nodded and couldn't help but notice the stars above them, a new moon was tonight so it left the night even darker. "What are you looking at Lacus?" Milly questioned noticing Lacus's distant gaze at the dark skies and shining stars. "I was just wondering what the future has in store for us." Lacus said smiling. "Well all I know is that we will be together forever. With the men with love." Milly said pulling Lacus's arm into a hook with hers' and wrapping an arm around Dearka's neck. "Yeah, of course." Lacus said smiling at Kira who nodded at her.

"Where did Cagalli and Athrun run off to?" Dearka finally questioned. Milly blinked as she remembered what happened earlier. "I don't know." she answered truthfully. Lacus shook her head as well.

**)--00--00--(**

"Your old house?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli nodded. "I need to face this, Athrun." Cagalli mumbled taking a step forward. Athrun looked at her but held her shoulder back. She turned slowly to him. "Your not alone anymore Cagalli. We're going to face this together." Athrun said making her give him a sad smile.

"Okay then. This is my story…" Cagalli started as they entered the charred home.

* * *

Wahahahahahaha! (cough cough) Well the past behind Cagalli is slowly becoming undone. We will also be thrown into Lacus's and Athrun's past in the next chapter, I hope. I don't have anything planned out yet. But I am in love with Morning musume and BoA at the moment so that is where the song and dance thing came from. XP

Well that is it for now. I hope you all will tell me when enough is enough. Well review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. Smaller than my other though. (Sorry) But I have two ways to go from the bottom, so I will need you to chose. But after you read this small chapter. (8 pages is small?) I know. --;;;

Discalimer: I don't any characters. And all that fun stuff. Now get on reading!

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli entered the charred house. A small blue sofa was tarred and broken sat lonely in the living room. Stairs broken and smashed through let to the stars as the roof was completely gone. "Are you sure you lived here?" Athrun questioned looking around. There, on the mantel was a picture of a blond, and three burnets. Athrun walked toward it and grabbed the picture. 

"That is a picture of my family." Cagalli said taking hold of Athrun's arm. Athrun looked at the picture. Something was very familiar about it. Cagalli noticed his face and tugged on his sleeve. "Huh? Oh sorry. It's just this looks like a picture Kira has." Athrun said. "Take it with you." Athrun said handing her the picture. Cagalli gratefully grabbed it and held it close.

"So tell me what happened." Athrun said taking a seat on an solid floor board. Cagalli placed her self next to him, which Athrun pulled her onto his lap.

Cagalli sighed but started, "Well it started, that day. It started like this…"

_**Flash Back**_

Cagalli smiled and touched her face. She was happy today. She had passed her exams and was getting ready to enter a really good high school. She got into the same on as her brother. He was such a smarty pants she was surprised. … was great in school. Not that she wasn't. Just she didn't like it as much.

… walked into her room. "Hello …" Cagalli said smiling. "Hey Cagalli. Hurry down for school." … said.

_**Later that day**_

Cagalli entered the house quietly. "Hello Cagalli." her mother greeted. "Crap…" Cagalli mumbled. "I heard you got report cards today. Your brother got straight A's. What about you?" her mother greeted showing a soft face from the kitchen. Her father also stood tasting a stew on the stove. "Well here." Cagalli mumbled and handed over the paper.

"Cagalli! You got a C!" her father shouted. "Yes." Cagalli mumbled looking at her feet. "Why do we even put up with you! We even kept your brother back in standard classes to help you! He could be a genus but no we held him back for you!" Her mother screamed.

Cagalli's temper flared. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted shutting up both parents. "I am different then …! I am not that smart! I am a great sports player! Look at that 3 extra classes of sports and all I got was one C!" Cagalli shouted.

A slap rang through the kitchen. "Don't you ever raise your voice at us again!" her mother warned holding her hand. "You just don't understand!" Cagalli screamed a ran out the door.

_**Flash Back over**_

"I ran to Lacus's house. I still don't know who he was." Cagalli muttered. "That evening a fire started in the oven." Cagalli sighed. Athrun nodded. "Well I went to live with Lacus." Cagalli mumbled. "I just met her a month before though. We became great friends before I had to move in with my uncle." Cagalli muttered.

"Well don't worry about it Cagalli. With that ring on your finger I promise you that you will never, ever be alone again." Athrun said kissing her. "Thankyou Athrun." Cagalli said leaning into his chest.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus and the others sat in there new drama class. "Welcome everyone. My name is Gilbert Dullindal and I will be helping you out with the play we are going to perform later this year." Gil said making everyone quite. "May I ask what play?" Lacus questioned, her hand raised. "Ah, Ms. Clyne I may ask?" Gil asked making Lacus nod. "We are going to be presenting 'Wicked'." Gil said holding up a script.

Lacus and Cagalli seemed to perk up. "Wicked! I love that musical!" Lacus said happily. "A musical?" Yzak questioned confused. "Uh duh!" Cagalli said happily. "Well Ms. Attha seems to know what is it. You may explain." Gil said, he was doing this just so he could see Cagalli's stage presence.

"Wicked is about this. Long before Dorothy dropped in, two other girls meet in the Land of Oz. One, born with emerald-green skin, is smart, fiery and misunderstood. The other is beautiful, ambitious and very popular. How these two unlikely friends end up as the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch makes for the most greatest play in years." Cagalli said taking a stand on the stage, center.

Gil smiled at Cagalli as she looked at him. "That's true. Thankyou Ms. Attha." Gil said. "And judging by our two miss actress. Lacus will be playing Glinda and Cagalli can be Elphaba." Gil said smiling. Lacus and Cagalli looked at each other and blinked. "I'm evil." Cagalli said blinking. "I'm blond." Lacus said laughing.

**)--00--00--(**

After a week or two of working together and endless nights of being out of there home, Lacus and Cagalli had to perform there first scene to everyone. Cagalli bit her lower lip but Lacus just smiled. "Okay girls." Gil said sitting down as the others watched the girl take a deep breath and move to either side of the stage. A piano started up and played for the girls.

Lacus sat proper in her chair and pretended to write a letter, "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical." she said in a cute high pitched voice.

"My dear Father." Cagalli mumbled in character pretending to write a letter as well.

"There's been some confusion Over rooming here at Shiz." they both said together.

"But of course, I'll care for Nessa." Cagalli sang standing. "But of course, I'll rise above it." Lacus sang standing as well.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion. For you see, my room-mate is…" they sang together looking at each other.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe." Lacus sang in a soft voice.

"Blonde!" Cagalli said placing her hand on her hips, getting a chuckle at the on lookers of the play.

"What is this feeling? So sudden and new?" Lacus sang. (Normal Lacus, **Bold** Cagalli, _Both_)

**I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you**

My pulse is rushing

**My head is reeling**

My face is flushing

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes: Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

For your face

**Your voice**

Your clothing

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure and strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good. How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, But Galinda, you're a martyr!" The students sang. "Well these things are sent to try us!" Lacus said with a shrug.

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside With someone so disgusticified We all just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your:" The students sang again. (**_Students_**)

_What is this feeling **Loathing**_

_So sudden and new? **Unadulterated loathing**_

_I felt the moment **For her face, her voice**_

_I laid eyes on you **Her clothing**_

_My pulse is rushing **Let's just say:**_

_My head is reeling **We loathe it all!**_

_Oh, what is this feeling? **Every little trait**_

_Does it have a name? **Makes our very flesh**_

_Yes**: Begin to crawl:.**_

_Ahhh**: Ahhh:**_

_**Loathing!**_

_There's a strange exhilaration **Loathing**_

_In such total detestation **Loathing**_

_So pure, so strong **Loathing**_

_**So strong!**_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last _

_And I will be loathing **Loathing**_

_For forever loathing **Loathing**_

_Truly deeply loathing **Loathing you**_

_My whole **Loathing**_

_Life long! **Unadulterated loathing**_

Cagalli walked behind Lacus. "Boo!" Cagalli yelled. "Eeeek!" Lacus said running off stage.

Everyone clapped as the girls walked back on stage and took a bow. "Who would have thought they were so good at this." Yzak said smiling for once. "We use to do this all the time as kids." Lacus said laughing. "Same characters too." Cagalli said smiling.

"Glad to see you happy Cagalli." Kira said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you say that?" Cagalli asked. "Well you have been looking down lately and you have had me worried." Kira said smiling. Athrun watched Kira confused. He pulled him aside.

"Kira?" Athrun asked. "Yes?" Kira asked. "Your Cagalli's twin aren't you?" Athrun asked sternly. "Yeah. I am." Kira said softly. "When did you know?" Athrun asked. "The first day I met her." Kira said looking at his feet. "Then why not tell her." Athrun said softly. "I don't want her to be.. I don't know." Kira shrugged. "Well tell her. She wants to know you as her brother Kira." Athrun whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Shiho questioned. "Nothing!" Kira yelped. "Sure." Shiho pouted. "Cagalli, may I have a word?" Kira asked. Cagalli nodded. Lacus looked confused but Athrun gave her a reassuring smile. Lacus nodded.

"What is it Kira?" Cagalli asked. "Well… umm. I'm … well." Kira muttered scratching his head trying to find the right words. "what is it Kira?" Cagalli asked. "Well Cagalli. I'm your brother!" Kira said dropping his hands to his side. "What?" Cagalli asked bewildered. "Look." Kira said taking a picture from his pocket.

"That's me! And you!" Cagalli said shocked. Kira nodded. "Ki-ra." Cagalli mumbled then through her hands around him. "Kira.." she cried. Athrun and Lacus smiled from afar.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli slept quietly next to Athrun and in between Kira. "She looks so calm." Kira said gazing at his sister. "Looks better then before." Athrun commented. "How so?" Kira questioned.

"Well before when she slept of anything, she confused or something. It was hard to place a emotion on it." Athrun said moving some of her bangs. "I guess so." Kira muttered softly. Athrun left out a soft laugh and placed himself against the tree again.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly and Dearka had settled them selves under a nice shady tree. "So I was going to look for a wedding dress soon and then we can get married at the end of November." Milly said smiling leaning her head on Dearka's shoulder. "Hmm, sure." Dearka said kissing his forehead. "As long as I can be with you." Dearka sat pulling an arm around her waist.

"Of course silly." Milly said kissing his head.

**)--00--00--(**

"This sucks!" Shiho shouted. "What is it?" Yzak asked in a groggy tone, he was just about to fall asleep in the stands of the gym before Shiho screamed. "That!" Shiho shouted pointing at a guy flirting with Lacus, another one looking at her butt as she bent over to fix her shoes.

"Why so she's hot. Nothing wrong in that." Yzak huffed as he settled himself back down in the seats to sleep again. "Some support you are!" Shiho huffed and trampled down the stands to Lacus. Yzak looked lazily up and saw Shiho whisper in Lacus's ear. She nodded and followed Shiho back up to where he was.

"Yzak's lazy ass didn't want to help!" Shiho huffed and plopped herself next to him. "So what. If you can fall into a flirt that fast then you don't deserve to be in a relationship in the first place." Yzak said getting pissed. Lacus sat and looked at her shoes.

"Yzak! Shut up ass hole!" Shiho shouted, "Lacus don't listen to him." Lacus looked down at her shoes sadly. "No he's right." Lacus mumbled. "Hey Lacus!" Cagalli's voice called.

The group looked over to find Cagalli trotting up the stands while Kira and Athrun played basketball. Lacus looked up at Cagalli with a worried face. "Lacus, smile, smile." Cagalli said using her index fingers to lift the sides of her own mouth into a smile. "Yeah." Lacus mumbled sadly and looked at her shoes again.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hey Lacus! Look at these jeans! They make me look great! I beat we could find you a pair too!" "No. It's okay. I don't look good in anything." "Of course you do! It wouldn't hurt you to show some curves."_

"Lacus! Hey Lacus!" Shiho said waving a hand in front of Lacus's face. "Huh?" Lacus asked confused. "Cagalli said she was going to play basketball with the boys. Yzak is joining them, so I just wanted to know, Why are you so quite?" Shiho said softly.

"Well nothing." Lacus said softly. "Are you insecure?" Shiho asked softly. Lacus's eyes widened as she sat back. "N-No! Not at all why-" Lacus started but then saw Cagalli make Athrun drop the basketball by kissing him on the cheek, making him freeze and Cagalli to score. "Why to go Cags!" Shiho said clapping an waving. Cagalli gave her a thumbs up and wink.

"Lacus I can tell how you feel. You want to feel good about yourself, but you can't find anything you like, right?" Shiho questioned.

Lacus nodded slowly. "I try to be confident in myself. Kira, with him around, I feel so good about my self. To see him smile when I do brings joy to my face. But now that Cagalli has found out that Kira is her brother they have been spending a lot of time together. I just don't feel the same." Lacus said watching Cagalli and Kira take on Yzak and Athrun.

"So you feel insecure to Cagalli?" Shiho asked and watched as Yzak and Athrun tried to double team up on Kira who had the ball. "Not just to Cagalli. To you, to Milly, to every girl out there." Lacus whispered. Kira shot the ball and made it giving a high five to Cagalli.

"This isn't the first time either." Lacus whispered. Shiho looked at her contently. "It all began like this…" Lacus whispered.

_**Flash back**_

_Lacus was sitting in her flower class she had everyday. "Hey look it's pinky! Nice pink hair pinky!" a girl older then the 5 year old Lacus said poking her. "It's- It's not my fault my hair is pink. It ca-came this way." Lacus mumbled. "Sorry pinky! I didn't hear you. Your hair is too bright!" the girl said laughing along with her friends._

"_S-Stop it!" Lacus mumbled back. "Why pink!" argued. _

"_Because she said so!" came a demanding voice. Lacus turned along with the bullies. A girl with short blond hair and a spunky look glared at the bullies. "Why should we listen to you blondy!" shouted the bully. "Because I said so!" the blond said glaring._

"_No!" the bullies said and grabbed Lacus's hair. "Ahh!" Lacus yelped. _

_Lacus opened her eyes the next moment and saw the bullies on the ground. One had flowers stuck in her mouth. "mmfl Cagalli!" shouted the bully. "Better watch out. That's a hybrid of Wolf's bane. Lucky for you, it's not as toxic as the pure form. But a poison is still a poison. If I were you I would wash my mouth out." Cagalli said grinning._

"_Ahh! Teacher!" the girls screamed and ran. Lacus looked over and saw the blond, Cagalli, sit down next to her. "A nice day huh?" she asked. "Umm yeah sure." Lacus mumbled. "Hey did you-?" Lacus started. "Those idiots. The root is the poisoned part." Cagalli said sticking out her tough. _

'_She's so cool.' Lacus thought watching as Cagalli sat back in the fields of flowers. "You know, your hair." Cagalli said looking at Lacus's back. "I know it's ugly. Stupid pinky right?" Lacus asked. Some of it fell into her face. "No silly. It's pretty. You just need to show some of your pretty eyes." Cagalli said standing and pulling something out of her pocket. _

"_My daddy gave this to me a long time ago but I never wear it. I think you could use it more then I can." Cagalli said placing a gold curve clip that separated her bangs. "Plus I look pretty with out it. Don't you think so?" Cagalli asked sitting back. Lacus touched her new clip and blinked. "Umm yeah." Lacus agreed. "Then why did you wait to answer." Cagalli said laughing._

_Lacus laughed as well. "Your hair reminds me of sakura petals." Cagalli said running a hand though Lacus's hair. "What's sakura?" Lacus asked confused. "Your in a flower class and you don't even know that a Sakura is a cherry blossom. Wow I thought you where smarter then that." Cagalli laughed. Lacus smiled then giggled along as well._

"_What else do you know about flowers?" Lacus asked. "Well I know that the cosmos is an "akizakura" or autumn cherry. The prettiest flower of the fall. The real meaning of the word "cosmos" is "harmony", and it does harmonize with almost everything." Cagalli said braiding Lacus's hair. _

"_But I think I am prettier then an akizakura." Cagalli said laughing. Lacus looked down at the akizakura in her hand. "But you know, sakura and akizakura go well with each other." Cagalli said smiling. "T-Thankyou Cagalli." Lacus started crying. "Why are you crying?" Cagalli asked confused. "J-just th-thankyou." Lacus cried._

_**End flashback**_

"So that's it. Cagalli gave you encouragement." Shiho said looking as it seemed the game finished and Cagalli and Kira won. Athrun lifted Cagalli up and kissed her cheek. "We won!" Kira said running up and hugging Lacus. "I-I see." Lacus muttered. "What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked concerned. "Nothing! It's nothing." Lacus said quickly smiling and kissing him.

"Lacus come on! I wanna sit outside and rest. It's too stuffy in here." Cagalli said grabbing Lacus's hand. "Ah! Wait!" Kira mumbled as Cagalli and Lacus ran outside.

**)--00--00--(**

"Wow, look how long your hair is." Cagalli commented brushing through Lacus's hair. "Really? I haven't noticed." Lacus said looking at her long pink hair. "Of course you didn't silly it was behind you." Cagalli said laughing. Kira and Athrun sat leaning against a tree near by. Milly and Dearka where asleep on a near by tree. Shiho and Yzak sat in a tree near by as well.

"Your pretty sakura hair." Cagalli said giggling. "I am pretty Cagalli." Lacus said as she hair brushed past her face as the wind blew. Kira and Athrun looked at the girls.

"I am pretty! And strong too!" Lacus said turning to face Cagalli who looked a bit shocked. "I-" she started but looked at her hands a bit, "I am a Sakura! I'm a flower!" Lacus said determined. "Ah, so your flower bloomed." Cagalli said pulling her hair and braided it. "What?" Lacus asked shocked. "Lacus, I knew you've bloomed. You've bloomed ever since you met Kira, wait before that. You were steadily blooming ever since that day. I could never forget that day. I met my best friend." Cagalli said smiling.

"C-Cagalli!" Lacus said crying. "Hey don't cry silly!" Cagalli said laughing. Lacus's sobs turned into giggles then to full on laughs. Athrun and Kira looked at each other and started to laugh too. "What are you laughing at?" Cagalli asked and shot flowers at Kira and Athrun. "The hybrid of wolf's bane?" Lacus asked smiling. "Of course." Cagalli said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly awoke and found Lacus and Cagalli asleep on the grass, flowers in Lacus's hair. Athrun and Kira were talking about things and wedding plans. Yzak and Shiho were asleep in the tree. Dearka snored loudly next to her. "What's up guys?" Milly asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh nothing. Cagalli and Lacus were talking about flowers, or hair, or something." Kira muttered looking at his princess who's hair had been braided and flowers tucked in it.

"Ah I see." Milly muttered. A loud thump was heard and a growl of pain. "That hurt!" Yzak shouted. "Serves you right!" Shiho shouted crossing her arms. "What the hell did I do!" Yzak growled at Shiho. "You did nothing! That's the point!" Shiho shouted.

"Shut up!" a eerie voice growled. "Epp!" Shiho mumbled as she jumped from her tree to stand behind Yzak. Cagalli sat up on her knees along with Lacus. "What's going on?" she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Dearka just woke up. He's really grumpy though. Care for a walk to wake your legs up?" Athrun offered a hand out and he was smiling like a prince. "Umm sure." Cagalli said smiling.

"Care to join us?" Cagalli asked Lacus who was being helped up by Kira. "Sure. I saw this one place near by where we can finally test are mad DDR skills." Lacus said laughing. "You girls DDR?" Kira questioned. "Who doesn't?" Cagalli asked, which basically a 'duh'. "Good point. Alright then Athrun I challenge you to a DDR revolution." Kira said proudly. "Anywhere anytime Kira." Athrun said crossing his arms.

"So were going to DDR. What about you guys?" Lacus questioned but noticed both couples male partners were in a heated debate about sleep. "Okay!" Shiho and Milly said and ran to catch out leaving there male partners behind.

**)--00--00--(**

"Okay now guys we play full on revolution. Are you ready Cagalli? Were going first." Lacus asked as they both stepped up on the dance floor at the arcade they were at. "Of course." Cagalli said smiling. "Full on hard mode Lacus! Love and Joy!" Cagalli said in a serious way. "Love and Joy?" Athrun and Kira questioned. "It's the song." Milly said as Lacus picked the song and Cagalli stretched out a bit. "Oh right! I heard that song I heard it was the hardest level." Shiho said as the screen came on.

The fast pace music started playing. Cagalli and Lacus stepped in perfect forum. "Way to go!" the machine said as they both stepped right on. "Come on Lacus. Your playing so stale." Cagalli taunted as she did a twirl and got extra points. "You too, Cagalli." Lacus said doing a backwards turn, opposed to Cagalli.

"Okay then! Step it up!" Lacus said turning. Her and Lacus did different moves and turns. "Love and Joy can I change my life?" the last part of the song played. "Winner:…" the machine said as both girl watched on. "Players tie." it said.

Cagalli and Lacus laughed as everyone looked on in shock. "So your both okay with this?" Kira asked shocked. "Of course." Cagalli said smiling. "That doesn't sound very Cagalli like." Athrun said smiling. "Well I can't help were so good." Lacus said laughing. "Okay now can we go home. I'm tired." Cagalli complained. "Okay." Athrun said kissing Cagalli's cheek.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun purred into her ear a bit as she cuddled with him to stay warm. "It's been a long time since we did that." Athrun said kissing her temple. "Yeah. I have a question though." Cagalli said, her amber eyes looking up at him angelic face in pure innocents. "Okay shoot." Athrun said rubbing her bare arms. "What happened in your past? I mean the past shapes who we are today and seeing how sweet and cute you are I want to know how it happened." Cagalli questioned.

"Well where to start…" Athrun said thinking. Cagalli settled in and they shifted to a better story telling way. "Well I was born on October 28. I remember little. My dad was in the army and we moved a lot. Soon I joined as well." Athrun said making Cagalli's eyes widen. "I hate war." she commented. She sank lower into the bed. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun questioned. "Well the house I was in with Lacus was bombed, by the PLANTS." Cagalli muttered. "In the battle of…" Cagalli started. "SEED spread." they said at the same time. "You!" she asked shocked. "I lead it." Athrun muttered.

"I-I had to spot after that strike." Athrun muttered. "I had taken those lives and I couldn't believe what we did. We attacked thinking there were suits there, there wasn't. And no one cared they burned or shot up anything that moved." Athrun muttered.

"We all do things for a reason Athrun." Cagalli said softly hugging her arms. "I just wish that some things would happen more then others." Cagalli said softly. "Like finding love for the first time." Athrun whispered. "Something like that." Cagalli said softly. "Look Cagalli, I'm sorry about the bombing. If I had known-" Athrun started but stopped as Cagalli placed a finger on his lips. "Shh." she said softly. "I love you." Athrun said kissing her on the lips softly. "So do I. Now let me go to sleep." Cagalli muttered snuggling closer into her covers.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly had found her dress and they were currently getting ready for her wedding. The rest of September flew by past fast. Milly's hair was brown ad her veil covered her head. Small flowers cover her and framed her face. Her wedding dress was an off white. Lacus and Cagalli who where dressed in light cream dresses holding wild orange flowers. Milly wanted her wedding to be different.

"Do you Miriallia Hawke take Dearka Elsman as your husband?" the priest asked, "I do." Milly said shyly. "Do you?" the priest asked Dearka. "Of course." he said smiling. Athrun who was standing as best man with Kira smiled toward Cagalli and Lacus who were smiling.

"Have a good honeymoon!" Cagalli shouted waving at the couple who were leaving in a limo. "I will!" Dearka and Milly said as Milly threw her flowers away before she drove away. Lacus caught them and smiled toward Kira. "Us first." Lacus said softly.

"Then us." Athrun said placing a arm around Cagalli. A ringing cell phone broke there conversation. "Oh sorry guys." Athrun said taking the call.

"What's that about?" Kira asked Lacus and Cagalli. Both girls shrugged confused.

**)--00--00--(**

"Athrun Zala here." Athrun answered his phone. "Athrun." Patrick Zala's voice rang in his ear. "Dad?" Athrun questioned. "Hello Athrun. I'm glad I got to catch you now. I need to ask you a favor." Patrick said sighing in relief.

"What is it Dad?" Athrun asked. "Well you see I need you to-"

**)--00--00--(**

"A business trip!" Cagalli shouted crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said packing his bags. "How long will this take?" Cagalli asked pouting sitting on Athrun's bed. "My dad said from 5 months to a year." Athrun said sighing.

"WHAT!" Cagalli shouted shocked. "Athrun…" Cagalli whined like a childe. "I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said kissing her cheek. "Athrun your dad doesn't want us together does he?" Cagalli asked plopping down on her back next to him. "W-why would you say that?" Athrun asked a bit scared if Cagalli could see it. "He seems to be sending you away from me and doesn't seem to like me that much." Cagalli said softly.

"Well I don't care what he thinks. I love you." Athrun said smiling. "L-O-V-E, l-o-v-e you love." Cagalli said singing a song making the signs for the letters on her fingers. "Now why don't you go to sleep." Athrun said pushing Cagalli up and out the door.

"What are you hiding Athrun Zala?" Cagalli whispered looking back at the closed door. Athrun also leaned against the door and sadly smiled.

"_Well you see I need you to-" Patrick started but stopped. "What is it dad?" Athrun asked confused. "You do love your family right son?" Patrick asked to confirm. "Yes." Athrun said softly not really understanding what his father wanted. "Well I need you to get married." Patrick said. "Married!" Athrun said shocked. "I need someone to take over the company for me. But they need to be married for this weird contract thing. So I do need you to come up for training and all. It will take a year to 5 months though." Patrick said. "What about this marriage thing though dad?" Athrun asked. "Oh yes. You and Cagalli have to get married before the new year." Patrick stated. "What!" Athrun shouted. "I will let you get off some time during training though." Patrick said happily._

"_But dad! Me and Cagalli, we want to get married when were ready. Not pushed into marriage." Athrun stammered. "I'm sorry that is the way it is." Patrick said hanging up. Athrun sighed._

**)--00--00--(**

"So we have to wait for you to come back?" Lacus questioned. "Yeah." Athrun said softly. Cagalli was sitting near by on a bench sulking. "Mir and Dearka are still away on there honeymoon. But I hope you will come back for Christmas and New Years." Kira said smiling.

Athrun nodded and then turned to Cagalli. He would tell her now. "C-Cagalli, about taking over for my father, I have to get married before the new year." Athrun mumbled. Cagalli's eyes widened. "W-what!" she shouted. "Shh Cagalli, please." Athrun said placing two hands on her shoulders. "But-but how am I going to - wait! We need to talk about this!" Cagalli shouted getting mad. "There isn't a lot of time to talk Cagalli." Athrun said softly. "I don't care! We need to talk!." Cagalli shouted.

"Fine, lets talk now." Athrun said bring her to a bench in the air port. "This is a lot to handle, Athrun." Cagalli said holding her head. "I-I know. I'm sorry." Athrun said rubbing her back. "Flight 438 to PLANTS now boarding." the intercom said. Athrun sighed as he grabbed his bag.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as he made his way toward the entrance of the shuttle. "Athrun." Cagalli mumbled knowing shouting wasn't going to make him stay longer. "Yeah Cagalli." Athrun whispered softly. "L-Look!" she demanded holding a finger to his nose, "I won't be rude and say no. Because I love you Athrun and I'm not going to stop loving you just because you want me to marry you in the PLANTS. I get to pick my wedding dress." Cagalli said softly bring him to a kiss.

Athrun smiled and when she pulled away he pulled her back into another kiss. "I love you." He said softly pulling her into a hug. "I know." Cagalli said softly into his ear. "Phone. Everyday." she said as the user pulled Athrun in. He nodded and he was gone.

**)--00--00--(**

"Oh boy!" Lacus said happily, "Wait till Milly hears this." Lacus said clapping her hands happily. "What is it?" Kira asked, he wasn't paying attention to his sister at all. "Well Cagalli and Athrun are going to get married before the new year." Lacus said happily clapping her hands once again.

"Oh really," Kira said softly, "WHAT!" he shouted. "Yes! Didn't you hear Athrun?" Lacus questioned with her cute face. "No, I wasn't listening." Kira said rubbing his head sheepishly. "Oh Kira. What are going to do with you?" Lacus asked laughing. "Well we could always go back home and-" Kira started but Lacus cut him off with her stern eyes. "What is it?" Kira asked.

"I would feel bad. I mean, Shiho has Yzak and I have you, Milly and Dearka are on there **honeymoon, **but Cagalli is all alone." Lacus said, getting higher pitched on the word 'honeymoon' and looking over at her best friend. "I guess so. But I'm sure Cagalli would want you happy, right?" Kira asked kissing Lacus's cheek. "I guess." Lacus mumbled.

"Well no that, that is settled I think it's time we go back home. Eh, Cagalli?" Kira questioned. "Yeah! Let's go home." she said pretending to be happy, but knowing fully well that Lacus and Kira's wedding was coming up and she would have to live with the lovey dovey pair. "Let the fun begin." Lacus mumbled as they headed toward the car.

* * *

Okay so other things, the flower part is from Naruto. Which I think most of you know that. But I found that sence really nice and quite cool. Though I changed it a bit for my fic but you know how things are. Also the play really is the show wicked. But now I have a problem.

The ending has to be thewrost thing I ever wrote. So I can go two ways with the story now:

Follow Cagalli and get Yunna envolved again...

or...

Follow Athrun and get Mia involved int the story.

Allup to you guys. And in either way we will peek in on the other's lives, just so you know.

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Well the vote was go for both. So sorry to people who loath Mia. She is only in a little bit of it though. And Somone suggested I go with Heine instead of Yunna. And I thought about it and I though: "What a great idea!" So Heine is in here, very OCC I will say. The End is Christmas like, So Merry Christmas!

I don't own Gundam... yad yad.

* * *

Athrun sat in his new office. He still couldn't believe he was taking over for his father. Of course he would miss the play that they were working on and miss Lacus and Kira's wedding. He missed them a lot by now. But most of all Cagalli. He couldn't believe she still agreed to marry him as well. 

The door opened and in stepped his father. "Hello Father." Athrun greeted standing. "Athrun glad you're here. Did Cagalli agree?" Patrick whispered at the end. "Yes." Athrun said with a nod. "Good." Patrick said with a wink. Athrun noticed it and smiled. "Well Athrun meet your co-works." Patrick said showing mostly old men but at the end stood a girl who looks very much like Lacus but had darker dark and eyes then her and giant.. Well um… you know.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zala." she purred shaking his hand. 'Remember Athrun your going to get married. Don't forget about Cagalli.' Athrun repeated in his head and gulped. "I'm Mia. Nice to meet you." she smiled and walked away.

Athrun followed her figure down and notice, well you know what guys do. "Down Athrun." Patrick said more like commanded. "Don't forget about Cagalli." Patrick said leaving him to his thoughts.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli wasn't doing better either. Doing this play wasn't her favorite thing now. Sure Lacus was having tons of fun because Kira got a part close to hers and because Athrun was going to be Fiyero who happened to be Cagalli's love interest in the play, he wasn't here so she was even more down. "Don't worry Cagalli." Kira said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Nothing's wrong." Cagalli said trying not to show her sadness. "Cagalli, it's a twin thing. I can tell." Kira said smiling. "Arg! Kira get away now!" Cagalli shouted chasing him.

"Umm, Cagalli." Lacus mumbled trying to get her to stop. "Cagalli!" Shiho shouted. Cagalli stopped and turned to see Shiho. "What is it shi?" Cagalli asked slumping into a seat on a prop. "Remember our song. We are young, heartache to heartache we stand.." Shiho said waving her hands in a way of showing to continue. "I know, Love is a battlefield." Cagalli mumbled. "Come on Cags. You love that song." Shiho said tugging on her sleeve. "We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, No promises, no demands, Love is a battlefield." Shiho said the opening of the song. "Not today Shi." Cagalli grumbled.

"Fine." Shiho said disappointed. "Sorry." Cagalli grumbled. "Now we have a replacement for Mr. Zala. Mr. Vestenfluss." Gil introduced him. Everyone turned to see an orange haired man smiling a smile like Athrun would smile but he was a bit taller. "Please, the name's Heine." the orange haired man introduced with a bow.

"Now Cagalli you and Heine practice scene 7." Gil said smiling. "7!" Lacus and Cagalli gasped in shock. "What's so wrong?" Shiho asked. "That's the scene were Fiyero and Elphaba kiss!" Lacus explained.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun sat thinking about the rest of the group and what was going on. He picked up the phone and called Kira's cell. "Hello Kira here." said a quite voice. "Hey Kira. It's Athrun. How are things going down there?" Athrun asked happy to hear Kira's voice again. "Oh how are things. Nothing ..going on…my god." was Kira's reply.

"Kira? What's going on?" Athrun asked confused. "He-he's kissing her…" Athrun could hear Shiho mumbled in the background. "Kira! Who's kissing who! What's going on!" Athrun asked getting impatient with his best friend. "It-it's nothing. I gotta go Athrun." Kira voice was soft and trailed off. "Cagalli!" Athrun hear Lacus scream before Kira hung up.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock before he dropped the phone. He quietly hung up the phone and dialed Cagalli's cell. "Come on pick up Cagalli." Athrun mumbled. He was now standing, his hands were curled into fist and turned white at the pressure he was putting on them.

"The owner doesn't wish to talk to you know. Leave a message after the beep." the automatic voice said. Athrun gritted his teeth. The cell phone beeped and Athrun started to talk, "Cagalli. It's Athrun. Something's wrong with you. Please call me back."

"Oh I'm sorry bad time." Mia's voice called over the room as she entered. "Oh not at all." Athrun mumbled sitting back down. "Well it must have been something bad. Your face is covered in sweat and your hands are all tight." Mia said picking up his hand to show him. "Oh it's really nothing." Athrun mumbled pulling his hand back. Mia's hands were softer then Cagalli's and her nails were painted a light pink. "Okay. You can always tell me if something is wrong though Mr. Zala." Mia said smiling inching closer to Athrun's face with her own. "Umm thanks." Athrun said not conferrable with Mia so close.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat her self down at a palm tree. Tears leaked down her eyes. "That ass hole kiss me." Cagalli said spitting out the spit in her mouth. Cagalli held her head as she remember what happened.

'Every moment as long as your mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time, as long as I know your mine.' they sang together. Heine slowly got closer and closer to Cagalli's face and planted a kiss on her lips.

The sad part for Cagalli was that she kissed back. "I have Athrun! Why am I feeling this!" she questioned herself crying. "I have the best guy in the world." she grumbled. Tears pooled again in her eyes. "Ms. Attha, please come back with me. The play must go on." Heine's voice called. Cagalli looked up and found him standing before her with a hand out to her. "I-I can't!" she shouted.

Heine sat down next to her. "I've dreamed of doing that for the longest time." he muttered making Cagalli shocked and turn to face him. "I have loved you from afar. For so long, Cagalli." Heine said smiling. He leaned closer to her. "I can't! I have a boyfriend." Cagalli lied. Athrun was her fiancé, why did she lie? Was she ashamed of Athrun? "I know. But I am willing to work around that." Heine said cupping her face. "Dry your tears princess." he said softly before taking her lips to his.

This time Cagalli responded as well. It wasn't the same though. She remember how she first kissed Athrun on there second day and first date in the PLANTS.

"_Hey wait!" Cagalli called as Athrun got up and ran past her. Cagalli ran after him. "Aren't you suppose to be guiding me?" Cagalli asked running behind him. Athrun stopped, but Cagalli ran past him. He went out to grab her hand but she stopped anyway so there hands barely brushed each others. But the contact was electric. Her hand felt like it was on fire. Cagalli stopped in her tracks, her plus hammering. She raised her eyes to his. 'Does he feel this to?' she wondered 'Does he want to touch me as badly as I want to touch him?'_

_Her unspoken questions were answered in the next instant, as Athrun slowly reached out to her. Cupping her face in both hands, he bent his head and began to kiss her._

_Cagalli felt as if she drowning. Her pulse roared in her ears. Every inch of her skin tingled, so that she shivered as if chilled. In response, his arms came around her waist and he pressed her into the warmth of his body. His hands roamed up and down, stroking her hair, caressing her back._

_The kiss went on and on. She was the one who finally broke away, her breath ragged. She stared at him. 'I've never been kissed like that before.' Cagalli thought 'Never. And I don't think he has, either.' Looking at Athrun he looked pretty dazed._

Heine's kisses sent a burning, kindling fire in her throat. Heine pulled away smiling. "Come now princess. The play awaits." Heine said lifting Cagalli to her feet.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun still haven't gotten called by Cagalli and it was already a week. It was time for his first board meeting and he couldn't even remember his own name he was worrying so much. And Mia's advances on him didn't help. He was trying to stay true. Really he was. But it was hard.

Athrun watched his father work the room as Mia's hand wandered down his thigh. She purred his ear once in a while as well. After the meeting Athrun went to his office and found Mia standing in his doorway, her buttoned up shirt unbuttoned to show cleavage and her mini skirt pulled way up. "Yes Ms. Mia?" Athrun gulped. "I wanted to know if you needed me to get that report for you?" Mia questioned bending over his desk and showing her cleavage to Athrun. Athrun gulped as he turned beat red. "U-mm uh sure." Athrun mumbled.

"Do you find me, attractive?" Mia mumbled in his ear. "Mia! I have a girlfriend!" Athrun said actually standing up for himself. "I see. But you aren't tied. That means you are free to me." she said taking his lips to hers. Athrun felt like butter melting in Mia's hands. It wasn't the same feeling he got with Cagalli. Her kisses sent him into a crazy love making machine, Mia's on the other hand were more soft and sweet.

"Athrun, don't lie to me. We are going to get married either way." Mia moaned softly into his ear. "W-What do you mean?" Athrun asked confused. "Ted!" Mia called snapping her fingers. A man with a camera came out smiling. "Now miss Attha will see what you have been doing. Though I have also sent one of my own men to get her. Great man Heine Vestenfluss is." Mia said smiling.

"Why do you care!" Athrun asked shouting. "I want money. You have it. And looks too. So if we get married and have kids, they will look good." Mia said smiling. "But why mess with Cagalli?" Athrun questioned. "Because I don't like her. She took my Athrun away. Mine!" Mia shouted.

"I was never yours!" Athrun shouted. "I love Cagalli!" Athrun said shaking his head. "I don't even know why I came here." Athrun shouted.

"Because you are like every other man in the world. Powered by greed and power. Taking over for your father is the only way to get that. So you are here for it. You don't love Cagalli. If you did you would have stayed with her!" Mia said tears coming from her eyes. "If you did love her then you wouldn't have came here!" Mia cried. "I love Heine and now he was sent down there to her! Just because of my father! He is trying to get you and your father Athrun! The whole company! I was sent here to help my father!" Mia screamed. Tears ran down her face.

"Mia.." Athrun whispered. "Athrun! Quick!" Mia said grabbing hold of his sleeve. "Go-go to Cagalli. Heine doesn't know how to stop! Not until you go and stop him!" Mia cried. "Fine. I'm going." Athrun said walking past Mia who was lying on the floor, crying.

"You feel for it, Athrun Zala." she mumbled a smile on her face. "heh, ha ha, ha ha ha ha." she laughed her tears falling down her face.

**)--00--00--(**

Kira and Lacus didn't like this one bit. Mr. Heine had followed Cagalli home and now was in her room. Kira was very, very pissed. Lacus could see the steam from his head flying through his ears. "K-Kira. Let's trust Cagalli." Lacus said though she found it hard to trust Cagalli even though they had been friends for some time.

Cagalli on the other hand was void of emotion. "See. He doesn't love you." Heine said smiling. Cagalli flipped through pictures upon pictures of Athrun and Mia together. "W-Who is she?" Cagalli mumbled. "Mia Campbell. Athrun's future wife." Heine said smiling. "Your wrong! Athrun, he, we were going to get married. He promised me. That I would go up there.. And … marry him." Cagalli said tears falling on each picture she past. "Come now Cagalli." Heine said pulling her into a hug.

"Let me heal you." Heine whispered in her ear, tickling her ear. "Let me help your wounds to heal." he said kissing her feeling up on her under her shirt. Cagalli couldn't protest because Heine's mouth covered hers. Cagalli's head swirled with memories of Athrun and her together. She really didn't even notice Heine ripping off her shirt.

"_Athrun! What will I do if someone attacks me!" Cagalli shouted crossing her arms. "Call for Kira. If I'm not there. But I can't see that ever happening." Athrun said kissing her forehead. "But what if you left me? For another girl?" Cagalli asked softly. "If I ever did that I would have told you first. Cagalli, I love you. Even, if I ever did, love another you still hold a big place in my heart. I could never drop you like that." Athrun said snapping his fingers._

Cagalli snapped out of her loomy state to notice Heine ripping off her school skirt. "Mhhh Kira!" Cagalli shouted finally able to get away from Heine. Kira who wasn't far away ran to her room and bust down the door. "Get the hell away from my sister!" Kira shouted not really even seeing the whole picture but he knew if Cagalli screamed for him to run to her.

"She wanted it as much as I did! She didn't object. Just because Athrun loves another she had to get all crazed!" Heine shouted smiling leaving. Kira gritted his teeth as Heine walked past him smiling. "Cagalli are you alright?" Kira asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Cagalli mumbled pulling a sweatshirt over herself.

"I want to see Athrun." Cagalli said coming down the stairs. "What?" Lacus asked confused. "I need to see him." Cagalli said softly. "I see." Kira said smiling. "But Our wedding is tomorrow, and I think my bride wants her maid of honor to be here." Kira said turning to see Lacus blushing. "That's right." Cagalli said clenching her fist. "I'm sorry guys. I totally forgot." Cagalli said smiling. Lacus blinked because it seemed like Cagalli was totally a different person.

"Cagalli what happened to you?" Kira asked wondering the same as Lacus. "What do you mean?" Cagalli asked grabbing an apple. "Well I mean just a few minutes ago you were about to be raped and now your all happy and cheerful. What's up?" Kira asked. "Well I have come to terms with things." Cagalli said smiling. "I gotta go though. I'm picking up my wedding dress." Cagalli said smiling. Sparkles in her eyes at the thought of marrying Athrun. Lacus smiled at her future sister-in-law. "Well Cagalli your hair has gotten so long since you last seen Athrun. He might not know who your are, let me help you pick out a dress and do your hair." Lacus said clapping her hands. "Okay Lacus." Cagalli said and both girls left.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun rummaged through his fathers house for his things and piled them into his bags. "Athrun?" Patrick asked confused seeing cloths flying though his son's room. "Yeah dad!" Athrun called. "What are you doing?" Patrick asked. "I'm going back to Cagalli." Athrun said sitting on his suit case so he could clasp it. "Far be it from me to protest but why?" Patrick asked leaning in the door frame.

"I don't want this dad." Athrun said throwing his suit case his shoulder. "Want what?" Patrick asked following his son out of his room. "I don't want to run your company. I'm not that kind of person. And I want to marry Cagalli on my own terms." Athrun said walking down stairs. "Ah I see. I guess I can hold back the contract if that helps." Patrick said in hopes that his son who stay.

"No dad." Athrun said placing his things in a limo that was waiting for him. "I need to be with Cagalli. I have this gut feeling about something that's not right." Athrun said smiling turning to his father. "Go ahead honey." Lenora said smiling, she had just came out when she saw Athrun walking out the door. "Thanks mom. I love you. Bye." Athrun said getting into his limo.

"Now why did you do that?" Patrick asked. "I want grandchildren." Lenora said smiling waving Athrun off. "Your one strange women." Patrick said sighing.

"Wait for me Cagalli." Athrun mumbled looking out his window.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli who was shopping felt a warm spot in her heart. "What's up Cagalli?" Lacus asked concerned as Cagalli placed her hand over her heart. "I-I don't know. A feeling." she said softly. "I gotta go to it." Cagalli said softly. "Wait!" Shiho cried as she had joined them. "No Shiho. Let her follow it." Lacus said smiling, "She is the only one who can."

Shiho felt bad. It was the 24th of Christmas and she was letting her best friend out into the big bad world. "Don't worry Shiho. She'll be back for tonight." Lacus said smiling. "How do you know?" Shiho asked as they started walking again. "Fate." Lacus said simply.

**)--00--00--(**

Followed the warm feeling in her heart and it led her to Ruby's. "Welcome Cagalli." Ruby said smiling. "Oh hey Ruby." Cagalli said softly. Her feeling of warmth made her head toward the door again and down the street. "Bye Cagalli." Ruby called smiling. "Umm bye!" Cagalli called running down the street.

"A planetarium?" Cagalli asked her self confused as she stood in front of one. A airplane caught her eye and she followed it. She started running. "What is this feeling?" Cagalli asked herself as she was running.

Cagalli had made her way to the airport and couldn't pull away from the gate.

"This is so stupid Cagalli. You're an idiot. Go home." She told herself. "Gate 423 from PLANTS is now opening." the speaker said. "Cagalli?" a voice called.

Her eyes went wide as she turned to see none other then Athrun Zala. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli questioned still shocked. "Cagalli." Athrun said calmly smiling. "What are you doing!" Cagalli shouted. "What-What's wrong?" Athrun asked confused. "You're not suppose to be here! Your suppose to be with your father. He-" Cagalli started but was cut short when Athrun pulled her into a loving kiss. "Cagalli. I'm here for you. So please don't argue." Athrun said smiling.

"B-But why?" Cagalli asked confused. "No one should be alone for Christmas." Athrun said smiling.

"Athrun." Cagalli whimpered and fell into his arms crying. "I-I know Cagalli. It was hard with me gone wasn't it?" Athrun asked. "You make it seem like you didn't suffer at all." Cagalli said in a hurt way. "No, of course not Cagalli. I love you and it killed me being away from you." Athrun said kissing her temple. "I just learned a lot from being away from you." Athrun mumbled. "Really?" Cagalli asked confused. "Let's just say a little birdy told me." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli shook her head and buried her head in Athrun's chest. "Let's go home." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli only nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus was cutting carrots in the kitchen when the door opened and slammed shut. Lacus's brows furred together in confusion. She turned the door to find a fuming Shiho. "What's wrong?" Lacus asked confused wiping her hands on a paper towel. "It's Yzak that asshole!" Shiho cursed and slinked into a chair. "What did he do?" Lacus asked.

"He asked me to marry him!" Shiho shouted slamming her hands down on the table. "What!" Lacus shouted in a gasping type way shocked at Yzak's movements. "So what did you say?" Lacus asked moving towards the table. "I said 'Hell no!'" Shiho said gritting her teeth.

"Why?" Lacus asked confused. "I found out that he was pure!" Shiho shouted. "What!" Lacus shouted almost falling out of her chair. "Yes exactly!" Shiho shouted, you could see the smoke coming from her ears, "How can you ask someone to marry you then say, 'Oh yeah by the way I've had sex before.' !"

Lacus was at a loss about what to do here. The door opened and closed showing a snow covered Cagalli. "What's going on? I could hear voices screaming from outside." Cagalli asked. "Yzak asked Shiho to marry him." Lacus said softly. "Whoa!" Cagalli said shocked.

"What did you say?" a voice called that made Shiho and Lacus turn in shock. "Athrun!" Shiho and Lacus shouted in shock. "Umm yeah. I came back for now." Athrun mumbled sheepishly. "Glad to you have home." Lacus said smiling. "So what _did _you say?" Cagalli questioned sitting down at the table. "I said no!" Shiho grumped. "I hate him!" Shiho shouted.

"Are you sure you hate him?" Cagalli asked with a sly smile. "Yes!" Shiho shouted, "Why? Who else should I be mad at?" she questioned. "I don't know maybe your mad at your self for hating him." Cagalli said twirling her hair.

Shiho blinked and a trampling sound came from the stairs. "S-Shiho!" Yzak shouted and trampled his way over. "I'm sorry I never told you. But your going to take the dam ring and your going to marry me!" Yzak shouted. Shiho looked at him then at Athrun and Lacus along with Cagalli. "Fine!" Shiho said taking the ring and putting it on. "That's right dam women!" Yzak shouted kissing her roughly.

"Ewww." Lacus said covering her eyes. "Quite Lacus. I don't even want to think what you and Kira do. You are married." Cagalli said standing. "I'll help Lacus." Cagalli said as Shiho and Yzak ran upstairs and did something. O.o Athrun and Cagalli stayed down stairs and helped Cagalli and Lacus cook.

"So how was the wedding?" Athrun asked. "It was good. Dearka came back to be Kira's best man." Lacus said smiling. "Where did Dearka and Milly go?" Athrun asked looking for the couple. "They're off touring the world." Cagalli said rolling her eyes. "Oh." Athrun said.

"You missed out on a lot while you were gone." Cagalli said smiling. "Oh really?" Athrun asked smiling. "Yes, like how were suppose to be married on the 28th of December." Cagalli said giving him her sly smile. "Ah I see." Athrun said kissing her cheek.

"Hey you two! No lovey dovey stuff over my cooking!" Lacus warmed playfully holding a wooden spoon to them. "Okay Lacus." Cagalli giggled. "Ah Cagalli nice to hear you giggle again." Kira's voice came from behind them. "Oh hey Kira. Just helping Lacus get Christmas eve dinner ready." Cagalli said smiling. "Oh really. And it looks like a look-alike of Athrun has appeared. Quick let's take his picture to show Athrun later." Kira joked patting Athrun's shoulder.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Athrun said mockingly. "I'll lay off. Come on let's talk in the living room." Kira said pulling Athrun out of the kitchen.

"What do you think there talking about?" Cagalli questioned mixing the soup. "You." Lacus said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

"So do you enjoy making my sister hurt?" Kira asked serious. "What do you mean?" Athrun asked in a serous tone back. "She was almost raped by a man named Heine Vestenfluss." Kira said. Athrun's eyes closed slowly then opened once more. "So you knew?" Kira questioned. "No I didn't. I almost got attacked by a girl. I know what I'm doing Kira. Please trust me." Athrun said facing Kira.

"Not for me to interfere. I'm just trying the older brother thing." Kira said making the mood lighter with a laugh. Athrun smiled then started to laugh as well. "Now I want you to prove to me you love her." Kira said smiling. "Umm okay." Athrun said a little scared of Kira evil smile.

**)--00--00--(**

"So who do you think is older?" Lacus questioned. "What do you mean?" Cagalli asked placing the soup she made on the dining room table. "Well which one is older? You or Kira?" Lacus questioned placing a salad down on the table as well. "Well that is simple. I am the older one." Cagalli said going to fetch the boys. Lacus giggled and shook her head.

"Time to eat." Cagalli called walking in the living room. As soon as she entered the living room a pair of lips catch hers and arms pulled her into a deep kiss. Cagalli's eyes widened and saw blue hair. Athrun kissed her deeply and let his hands roam her back. Once Cagalli knew it was Athrun she returned the kiss.

"Very nice." Kira said smiling. "What was that all about?" Lacus asked confused seeing Cagalli and Athrun pull apart and gasping for breath. "A little promise." Kira said smiling and kissed Lacus's cheek.

"_When Cagalli walks in here I want you to give her the most passionate kiss you can muster." Kira said crossing his arms and smiling evilly. "Are you sure?" Athrun asked confused. "Yep." Kira said evilly._

"Let's eat." Athrun said smiling. "Wait? What was all that about!" Cagalli shouted. "Just confessing my love to you my dear!" Athrun said kissing her hand. "Your so weird Athrun." Cagalli said giggling. "That's way you love me." Athrun said kissing her temple.

"I wouldn't tempt to go upstairs with Shiho and Yzak up there but can someone call them?" Lacus asked smiling. "I'll call them." a voice called as the door opened and closed. "Milly! Dearka!" Cagalli called pulling Milly into a hug. "Wow glad to be back Cags." Milly said smiling. "So what did you bring me back?" Cagalli asked making everyone laugh. "I was being serious here." Cagalli said crossing her arms.

"I'll get Yzak." Dearka said hanging up his coat. "Welcome back Athrun." Dearka said smiling. "Thanks." Athrun said shaking his hand. "Let's go to the table." Lacus suggested smiling. "Sure." Milly replied.

"Were is Lord Uzumi?" Milly asked taking her seat. "He is away on a business trip." Cagalli said placing plates down on the table. "Ahmed went with him. A family meeting dinner or something." Cagalli said sitting. "So who's going to say grace?" Dearka asked as he, Yzak, and Shiho came down stairs. "May I?" Lacus asked sitting down as well. "Sure." Kira said taking his own seat next to Lacus and next to Cagalli. Athrun sat next to her. Milly, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho sat across from them.

"May god bless us that we are here with family and friends." Lacus said looking down the table. "I am also grateful that we have our loved ones here for Christmas and we can all be together." she said, Athrun placed his hand on top of Cagalli's. "I don't think any of us thought last year that this year we would be sitting here with friends lovers from another world from our own, I know I didn't. But I glad that we are." Lacus finished. "Let's eat!" Cagalli shouted and dove into the food while the others laughed and ate as well.

**)--00--00--(**

"I am soooo stuffed." Cagalli said plopping herself down on her bed. Everyone had eaten and gone to bed. Cagalli was dressed comfy in a sweat shirt and red flannel pj's. Cagalli fell back on her bed and watched the fan on the ceiling spin round and round. "Mind if I join you?" a voice called making Cagalli sit up.

It wasn't Athrun or even Kira. It was Lacus dressed in pink matching pj's. "Of course Lacus come take a seat." Cagalli called her over patting the bed next to her. Lacus who was always strong in the light of others didn't seem so strong now. "What's wrong?" Cagalli questioned noticing her friends behaviors. "Well, what if … ummm." Lacus mumbled. "What is it?" Cagalli said with a smirk on her face.

"Well Kira and me. We wanted to start a family, but I wanted to wait. So Kira of course is going to wait but …" Lacus mumbled hugging one of her pink pillows she brought with her. "Lacus are you trying to tell me your-?" Cagalli questioned as her mouth covered her mouth. Lacus closed her eyes and nodded. "Lacus!" Cagalli shouted and threw her friend into a hug. "Oh my god!" Cagalli cried rocking her friend back and forth while she was still in a hug.

"You don't think I'm like, showing it do you?" Lacus asked concerned after Cagalli clamed down. "No. Not at all. Why?" Cagalli asked confused. "I want to tell Kira tomorrow. For the perfect present you know. But do you think he will still love me after?" Lacus asked getting worried.

"Lacus everyone loves you." Cagalli said reassuring her friend. Lacus blinked. "And plus if he doesn't like it I can beat him up. I am his older sister and plus you can blame him if he doesn't want it." Cagalli replied smiling. "Thankyou Cagalli. You always know how to help me." Lacus said giving Cagalli a hug. "No problem. That's what friends are for." Cagalli said hugging her back.

"What's going on in here?" a groggy Athrun called from the door way. "Nothing sweetie." Cagalli whispered so she wouldn't wake anyone else up. "Jetlag?" Lacus asked. Athrun nodded and headed to Cagalli's bed and plopped himself down between Lacus and Cagalli, draping both arms over there shoulders. "What's wrong Athrun?" Lacus asked concerned. Athrun didn't say anything and slowly but surely tears started to slip down his face.

Lacus saw this and took her hint to leave. She slowly made her way to the door and closed it softly behind her. "Athrun way are you crying?" Cagalli asked softly moving them so she could look him in the eye. "I almost did something very bad Cagalli. And I don't think I could face everyone else here." Athrun whispered. "Athrun-" Cagalli started but saw cut off by Athrun. "Cagalli I lied. I said you were my girlfriend and not my fiancé." Athrun cried. "Athrun. I don't care." Cagalli said softly. "W-What?" he asked shocked. "It's okay to lie. Well only once and a while." Cagalli said smiling. She cupped his face and brought his face to hers and kissed him. "I believe you love me because you came back. If you didn't were would I be now? Sitting alone in my cold room. I want you with me." Cagalli said softly making him look at her.

"I love you. And nothing and no one can change that. I love you so much I want the whole world to know your mine but I also want it to be a secret." Cagalli mumbled looking at her ring finger that had Athrun's ring on it. Athrun was confused though. "Why?" he questioned. "Because if I told the rest of the world the girls would try even harder to get you. Silly." Cagalli said kissing his forehead. "So my Cagalli can lock herself in a tour with me and forever be happy?" Athrun questioned. "Of course." Cagalli said smiling.

"So did you get me anything for Christmas?" Cagalli questioned. "Santa will have to see." Athrun said pulling them under a blanket. "Oh really?" she questioned. "Of course." Athrun said kissing her nose.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus's eyes snapped open with a jolt as she woke up the next morning. Kira who was softly sleeping noticed the jolt from his partner and awoke as well. "What is it Lacus?" Kira asked concerned for his wife. "Bathroom." she mumbled quickly and she ran out of the room.

Kira who was concerned for his wife got out of bed and went after her. "L-Lacus." Kira asked a bit shocked by his wife's actions. "What is it Kira?" Cagalli asked rubbing her eyes slinking out of her room. "Lacus she went to the bathroom somewhere and I can't find her." Kira said sounding worried. "Oh really?" Cagalli said, her face turning from sleepy to a cat's evil smile.

"Cagalli are you hiding something?" Athrun asked coming from Cagalli's room as well. Kira never noticed how tall Athrun had gotten. Of course Athrun and him were mostly the same height. Athrun had grown at least a head taller then Cagalli. Which meant Kira had gotten taller as well. "Well?" Athrun pried. "Maybe I do maybe I don't." Cagalli said putting on a pout and crossing her arms.

"C-Cagalli." a sound cried weakly for Cagalli, from the bathroom. "Lacus!" Cagalli called and ran into the bathroom. While Athrun and Kira stood puzzled in the hallway. "Why would she call for Cagalli? You're her wife." Athrun questioned yawning out a bit.

Kira was troubled by this. Then the door opened showing Lacus and Cagalli smiling. "Well let's go downstairs." Cagalli said smiling. "It is 8." Lacus put in nodding. Athrun and Kira followed after them.

**)--00--00--(**

Milly and Dearka where already downstairs drinking hot chocolate. "Good morning." Milly said waving at them. "Good morning." Lacus said softly and got a cup of hot chocolate as well. "Why the long face Kira? It's Christmas!" Dearka said laughing. "I don't-" Kira started but was stopped when a cup crashed on the floor of the kitchen. "Lacus! Are you okay!" Kira called running in there. "Oh I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Lacus laughed nervously. "Okay well down push yourself." Kira said in a worrying manner.

Lacus nodded and then kissed his cheek. "Thankyou Kira." Lacus said softly. "I'll clean this up." Cagalli said popping up from no where. "Thanks." Lacus said sheepishly.

**)--00--00--(**

"Present time." Cagalli called as she plopped down next to the tree. "Me first!" Shiho called smiling. "Okay." Yzak said sitting on the floor next to her. "For Cagalli, For Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Milly, and Dearka." Shiho passed around small boxes to everyone, they where the same size.

"What could it be?" Dearka asked in wonder shaking his box. "I LOVE IT!" Cagalli shouted breaking everyone's eardrums. "Really?" Shiho asked in a hopeful way. "Of course! Look it's a cute chibi Athrun!" Cagalli said holding up her phone strap that had a chibi Athrun head on it. "That's me?" Athrun asked looking at it. "Of course. Your so cute." Cagalli said hugging her phone strap.

The others opened there and Kira got a Lacus one, Lacus got a Kira one, Milly got Dearka, Dearka got Milly, and Athrun got Cagalli. "Wow there so cute." Lacus said laughing. "Me next!" Dearka called. He gave everyone a scarf from Italy. Milly gave them each a pair of gloves from Germany. "And they match." Cagalli said looking at her matching green set of scarf and gloves.

"Here!" Yzak said and shoved a box to everyone. Yzak got them all a sweater with there names on it. "Cool." Kira said holding up his blue one. "Pretty." Lacus said looking at her pink one. "Okay get ready!" Cagalli said standing. "I have the best gifts." Cagalli said smiling. "How can you top the cell phones we got for your birthday." Kira said smiling. "And the CD players from last Christmas." Milly added. "Well here." Cagalli passed around the boxes.

"An MP3 player!" Kira said shocked. "This is way to much money Cagalli. I can't take this." Athrun said trying to push it back on her. "Y-You don't like it?" Cagalli asked in a crackling voice as if she was going to cry. "D-Don't cry. Of course I love it." Athrun said falling for her trick. "Good." Cagalli said cheering up at once. Athrun sighed at his fiancé and pulled out his own gifts. "Here." he said giving each person there own.

"A Kimono?" Cagalli asked shocked pulling the maroon kimono out of it's box. "There is a festival in the summer, up in the PLANTS. It is like an old time Japanese fair." Athrun said, "I was thinking that we all could go there this summer." Cagalli blinked at her maroon with sakura petals covering her Kimono. "I think that is a great idea." she finally said smiling. "Whew." Athrun sighed. "You had me worried for a bit there."

"Kira why don't you go?" Athrun offered. "Okay. It's not as nice as the other gifts but here." Kira said passing around picture frames. "Milly helped me with this. She had taken all the photos." Kira said. Cagalli looked at hers. The frame was a wood frame with a picture of Cagalli in it after they won the match when it was Kira and Cagalli vs. Athrun and Yzak. Cagalli was on top of Kira's back giving two peace signs on her fingers and Kira was looking up at her smiling.

Athrun's was when Kira and him where young building sandcastles on the beach. Yzak had one of when him and Kira went fishing and Yzak tried help Kira pull in a fish and they both fell into the water. Later they found out it was a tire stuck in the mud. Shiho was when she and Kira first met at the house. Milly had one on the bus ride when they went to the PLANTS. It was just after there teaching him an there own language. Dearka's was when he had just beat Kira in soccer and had him in a headlock.

"What found memories." Lacus said looking at her own photo which was when they got married. "I think this is perfect Kira." Cagalli said hugging her brother. "So Lacus. Your up." Kira said smiling at her. "Okay. I got everyone either a necklace for the girls and a tie for the boys. Everyone but Kira." Lacus said biting her lip.

Everyone looked puzzled at her. Lacus turned to Kira and took his hands. She took a full deep breath. "Kira. I want to tell you that- I'm … well. I'm pregnant." Lacus said finally, while she was blushing. Kira was shocked and almost dropped his MP3 player. "W-What! I thought you wanted to wait for a family." Kira said he was shocked. Lacus almost looked disappointed. Cagalli nudged him with her elbow and point at Lacus. Kira pulled her into a hug. Lacus gasped. "I'm so happy right now I don't even know what to do." Kira mumbled into her hair.

Lacus started to cry out of joy. "You knew didn't you?" Athrun asked Cagalli. "Maybe." Cagalli whispered. "Ah, mistletoe." Athrun said looking up and sure enough there it was. "You sly fox." Cagalli commented and then kissed him. "My sweet bride." Dearka said kissing Milly's cheek. "Ah oh." Milly said kissing him back.

"I think I'm out of Christmas joy." Lacus said sitting down drinking some eggnog. "Me as well." Kira said smiling at his wife.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Kira said walking over to the door. He opened it and he found-!

"Mom! And Dad!" Kira said shocked.

* * *

So the parents are in the picture. Will we discover something buried in the past we don't want to remember? Maybe. But your going to have to wait.

-Merry Christmas to all and to all please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Well here is our next chapter. I think I will type one more really long chapter and this will be done. I have things I need to fix for this story to end right. But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me a while for it because I was typing my other story: _You Make Me Retch_

So if you want to read a good story go check that one out. But I do think this one will end soon. I have also finally cleared up Cagalli's past in this chapter. Everything will make sense now. So please bare with me. XP Bad writing skills are killing me.

I don't own any songs in this chapter! Or any characters and all that good stuff.

* * *

"Mom! And Dad!" Kira said shocked as both parents entered the house. Lacus who was sitting quietly in the living room made herself known by walking into the entry way. "Kira, why don't you let them in, it is snowing." she remember him smiling. 

"Oh right!" Kira said still shocked as to why his parents were here.

"Oh what a nice home. Uzumi's no doubt." Kira's mother said smiling. Kira nodded. "Please Mrs. and Mr. Yamato, come in. Please sit." Lacus said softly showing them to the grand living room. "Sorry about the mess." Lacus said as she went to pick up the trash.

"It's okay dear." Mrs. Yamato said smiling. Lacus nodded and placed her self in a chair while the Yamato's, the whole family, took the couch.

"Hey, did I hear we have guest?" Cagalli's voice called from the stair case, she entered the room with Athrun not too far behind, she changed into a long sleeved dark green turtle neck and was wearing a red checkered skirt, no thanks to Athrun who begged her to wear it, it was after all Christmas. And it was a gift after all. Also she was wearing her gold locket over the turtle neck so it shimmer against the dark green top.

The older Yamato gasped when they saw her. Cagalli scanned over the parents and showed no emotion. "Kira? Who are these people?" Cagalli asked confused at the older people sitting in her home.

The older and even the younger Yamato looked crest-fallen at her statement. Mrs. Yamato began to cry. "My baby…" she said and ran to Cagalli and gave her a big hug.

"Umm lady… I think you have me confused." Cagalli said simply. "Cagalli, this is Kira's mother and father. Your parents." Athrun said with a raised brow.

Cagalli blinked at bit as the lady hanging off of her was now chocking her. "I-I…I-" she started ."Yes…?" Kira asked excitedly. "I-…I-… I can't breath!" Cagalli finally spit it out. Mrs. Yamato gasped and let her go. "Are you okay Cagalli, sweetie?" Mrs. Yamato asked kissing her forehead.

"Listen, Mrs. Yamato. I had a mother, her name was Via Nara Attha, your not her. And I'm sorry even if you are my real mom I just can't think of you like that." Cagalli said holding onto the shoulders of the older women who looked like she was happy yet crying tears of sorrow at the same time.

"I understand. I didn't think it was going to go this smoothly anyways." Mrs. Yamato said crying more. "Look, I'm really, and I mean this, really sorry," Cagalli said looking at the women crying more "But I can try… mother." Cagalli said smiling softly.

Mrs. Yamato cried tears of joy at hearing her, her baby girl, call her mother, for the first in a long time. Mr. Yamato stood and pulled both of his girls into a big hug. Athrun smiled at the happy family in front of him. Mrs. Yamato noticed the ring on her finger and the locket around her neck.

"Cagalli, who gave you these?" Mrs. Yamato asked looking at her hand. "Oh well that would be, Athrun." Cagalli said looking at Athrun.

"A-Athrun?" Mrs. Yamato asked shocked. Mr. Yamato looked at Athrun who was trying to sneak away. "Athrun!" Mr. Yamato shouted. Athrun winched at his voice. "Yes sir?" Athrun asked turning. "I want you to listen to this before you get married." Mrs. Yamato said handing over a CD from her purse.

"Cagalli isn't allowed to see it." Mrs. Yamato said into his ear. Athrun nodded and looked at the CD. Cagalli who was confused to Athrun and then smiled softy. "So when are you getting married?" Mrs. Yamato asked carefully.

"In 3 days." Cagalli said smiling. "Well then we'll have to stay that long." Mrs. Yamato said smiling. Cagalli smiled at her now mother, well step mother to her. Athrun nodded and wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulder.

"Whoa! Mr. Yamato!" Dearka's voice called from the top of the stairs. The next thing they knew Dearka was riding the rail to the stair case down to the bottom. "I always wanted to do that." Dearka said laughing. Everyone gaped at him with a shocked face.

"What?" he asked confused. Cagalli just slapped her forehead and grumbled something about idiots and stair case banisters. Athrun smiled at her and started to laugh. Soon the laughter erupted through out the whole room leaving only Cagalli in a grumpy mood. "I don't this on Christmas day." she grumbled and slinked back up to her room for a cat nap.

"Athrun, you know I always worry about her. Please take care of her." Mrs. Yamato said softly. Athrun just nodded as he followed Cagalli's figure up the stairs with his eyes.

**)--00--00--(**

"If you don't mind _mother, _May I ask a question?" Cagalli asked softly coming down from her room. "What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Yamato asked. "How long did you look for me?" she asked softly. "What?" Mr. Yamato asked confused.

The whole group sat in the living room telling stories to another. That's when Cagalli came in.

Kira and the others became confused. "Well, I mean if we were separated after the fire then why wouldn't you look for me? I am your daughter right?" Cagalli asked with a slight showing of tears in her eyes, though she held them back. "Cagalli…" Athrun said softly.

He had watched the CD the Yamato's gave him. He knew the reason and he didn't like it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Don't do this Athrun. I need to know." Cagalli said looking into his eyes. "HOW LONG?" Cagalli demanded strongly. The Yamato family, all but Kira that is, looked the other way.

"You DIDN'T look for me did you!" Cagalli shouted. Mrs. Yamato's eyes winced at Cagalli's words. "You left me to die!" Cagalli shouted as tears streamed down her face more. "Don't you dare say that!" Barked Mr. Yamato. "Then what did you DO dad?" Cagalli said in a mocking tone.

"Uzumi wanted the best kid in the Natural Nation. He wanted Kira. We couldn't let him have Kira. So we gave him you." Mrs. Yamato said crying. "You did WHAT!" Cagalli screamed. She glared at Kira. This was the first time in a long time has she felt hate toward Kira. Kira mouthed an 'I didn't know'.

"The Zala's were in on this whole thing too." Mr. Zala said in a harsh manner. Cagalli looked at Athrun who looked away. "The Zala's! They wanted a female as well. They knew they where having a boy. Uzumi wanted power so he knew he they all sighed a contract so you two would get married. And have all the power in Orb!" Mr. Yamato shouted.

"Your wrong! Athrun he didn't! He wouldn't! And my father! Uzumi! He doesn't believe in that!" Cagalli shouted. "Right?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun. He could look at her. She broke from his grasp and slapped his face. "SCREW YOU! SCREW ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKING RING BACK! I DON'T WANT IT! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL ZALA!" Cagalli cried at him throwing the ring at his face. He winced at the pain of the ring hitting his face. "AND YOU! LEAVE MY FATHER'S HOUSE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cagalli shouted and ran up to her room.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun took a deep breath so he could hold his tears back. Of course he loved Cagalli. Just it's not like he didn't know about the contract. Of course he knew about. That's why it all started. "I think we should leave." Ms. Yamato said grabbing her coat and both parents left without another word.

"I think I should go say something." Kira said softly. "I don't think it will work Kira. She's hurt. Badly. I couldn't imagine if it were you." Lacus said softly. "I think she needs us." Milly said softly. "Right." Lacus said staring up the stairs but stopped half way. "What if she wants to be alone?" Lacus asked not sure. "I think she is going to be alone a lot now. Maybe she just needs us now." Milly said softly. "Right, let's go." Lacus said as the girls finished going up the stairs.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat in her room laying with her back to the door, crying no-less. The door made a creaking sound as it opened and bodies stepped in Cagalli's room. A body placed it self down and laid next to Cagalli. She could tell it was a girl by the way the bed sank in. A soft hand came across her face and pulled back her bangs back so her tears wouldn't wet her bangs.

"Shhhhh, now Cagalli." Milly's voice came soothingly. Milly laid her head on top of her hand which held back Cagalli's hair. Lacus walked slowly in front of Cagalli and saw her tear strained face and crawled in front of her. Pulled Cagalli's arm over her shoulder and hugged it tightly. Milly pulled her other arm over and the three girls where in a warm hug, though the middle one was crying.

**)--00--00--(**

It was the next day and Cagalli didn't want to leave her room. "I think I should go." Athrun said softly as he was packing his things. Cagalli's room was right next door next he couldn't bear to enter it. At night he couldn't sleep at the sounds of her crying kept him awake. "Where are you going?" Lacus asked. "I don't know." Athrun mumbled feeling the tears come to his eyes again.

"I-I don't know Lacus…I'm so confused. I can't cry because of what she said to me…what she did to me… I did something much more worse to her. I can't…" Athrun said tough his eyes let out tears as he sat in his bed. "It's okay to cry Athrun." Lacus said softly going to his side. "No! It's not okay Lacus! I can't make up what I did to her. Her heart will never be the same. I can never look at her happy face again." Athrun mumbled.

"How much?" a quivering voice called from the door way. Athrun and Lacus looked up to see Cagalli being supported by Milly in the door way. Athrun's eyes held more tears. "How much of it was fake!" Cagalli demanded. "The first 5 months." Athrun said looking away. Cagalli shut her eyes painfully and looked away as if looking at Athrun hurt her. More tears streamed down her face.

"That's all I needed." Cagalli said turning to leave. Athrun couldn't face her. "DAMMIT!" Athrun shouted punching the wall as more tears fell down his face. He screamed out in pain as he let out more punches till he let his head fall towards the wall and the tears streamed down his face.

**)--00--00--(**

The only song that could sooth Athrun at this point was the song "Yesterday."

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Athrun sat in a hotel room. He had moved away from the Attha house hold and did not return once. The only person who would visit was Kira.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

He told him things about Cagalli. The New Year soon came and Athrun sat alone in his room crying. He didn't want to face a New Year without her. He knew what he did was wrong but how could he repent. He loved her, wasn't that enough?

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Cagalli had spent some time thinking as well. She left her room more now. Lacus and Milly had even forced her to go shopping with them. She didn't buy anything, because she had no one to impress.

Today was another day that Cagalli was forced to shop downtown. She sighed another lifeless sigh. "Hey look! It's Cagalli!" a familiar voice shouted. Cagalli's back became rigid. "F-Fllay?" Cagalli asked turning around fast as she saw Fllay hanging off a man's arm. The man…

"YUNNA!" Cagalli shouted in shock. "Hi Cagalli-chan." Yunna waved at the girl as both of them closer.

Where were Lacus and Milly when you needed them?

The "couple" ended pulling Cagalli away to have lunch with them. Lacus and Milly weren't seen for the rest of the day.

"So Cagalli…," Fllay started a conversation while mixing her ice cubes around in her cup. "Yes?" Cagalli squeaked. Was it possible that the two people she hated most, well use to hate most, were actually here being nice to her and buying her lunch. And maybe even…dare I say it…together?

"Where is Athrun? I haven't seen him lately." Fllay questioned. "Oh him well, he's around somewhere." Cagalli said soft looking at her hands. Fllay took a look at her hands a ring was still present. "I see what it is." Fllay said smiling.

Cagalli blinked at her in a questionable way. "You and him are getting married and you have cold feet." Fllay said smiling. "Oh…" Cagalli said looking her feet. "Or maybe he did something he shouldn't have and you aren't with him anymore." Yunna thought aloud.

Cagalli's eyes got wide. "Ya think?" Fllay asked looking back at Yunna. "Well by the look in her eyes then yes." Yunna said looking at Cagalli more. Cagalli closed her eyes again. "She must have been crying for days…" Fllay said softly. "I think her real problem is that she knows Athrun loves her and that whatever he did couldn't have been so bad, well compared to love that is." Yunna said taking a sip of his water.

"Wow! Yunna baby your so smart!" Fllay said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thankyou Fllay." Yunna said kissing her back. Cagalli closed her eyes and stood. "Sorry to burst this bubble but I must get going." Cagalli said and stalked away. "So?" Yunna asked. "I think she isn't going to forgive him." Fllay said softly. Yunna looked sadly after Cagalli's figure.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli entered her house and found Uzumi home. "Oh father, welcome back." Cagalli said softly. "Cagalli, I've been told what has happened here while I was gone. I must request you listen to the truth." Uzumi said softly looking at his daughter. "What truth? I know about the whole contract. I don't care anymore." Cagalli said looking away.

"Just because there was a contract does mean it was about what your think." Uzumi said stopping Cagalli in her tracks. "Huh?" Cagalli questioned confused.

"Please Cagalli, sit down." Uzumi said patting a chair next to him. Cagalli complied and took the seat.

"You see Cagalli, I am not real father, but you knew that as well," Uzumi started the tale. "Most stories are lies webbed together to seem like one big story. (A/N: Mostly because I can't get a single story down)"

"It is true there is a contract, not for power, you know me better then that Cagalli." Uzumi winked at her. Cagalli smiled. "You are the daughter of Ulen and Via, Hibiki. Kira really is your brother of course. They were close friends of both the Yamato's and the Attha's. Via, your mother left you father and came to live with me, taking you with her. Ulen who was in such pain killed himself leaving Kira with the Yamato's. All of us both talked it over and thought it was best to change your names and never bring up what happened between the Hibiki's." Uzumi continued. "But My mother was a Hibiki! How could she forget about the man she loved?" Cagalli asked troubled.

"Because Cagalli, you are allowed to fall in love again. She had me and she had you most importantly. She didn't care if the whole world ended, as long as she had you with her." Uzumi said smiling.

"This is where the contact comes in. Close friends of the Hibiki's are the Zala's. They of course were heart broken at the loss of Ulen and didn't want to be apart of the family that took them apart, us." Uzumi said softly, "The contract was that if you, Cagalli weren't going to take hold of the Attha name, that the Yamato's would take over the Orb union and all forces were the same. It didn't matter to me at that time because Yamato's believed in the same thing we did. Then they moved to the PLANTS thinking it was best for Kira."

"So that's how we were apart…" Cagalli said softly. "Yes, but your mother soon died due to past problems with her heart. And you were left alone. The last thing she asked from me was to make you happy. Her request for death was to be buried next to Ulen. No matter what she said I knew she still loved him. So I did what I was told. Those graves you visit every year are the graves of your parents, don't you ever forget that." Uzumi said strongly. Cagalli nodded and grabbed his hand.

Uzumi cleared his throat and started to talk again, "when you where still little the Yamato's came back to live in Orb. They ask for you to live with them, fearing I would take my life as Ulen did. I was afraid of my own hands as well so I handed you over in your sleep. You lived with them for a while. Then the fire happened. You ran from your house to Lacus's. There is were Sigel gave you back to me. I was so happy to have you back in my life. You soon forgot all about the Yamato's and of course Via. I was happy. But then the Zala's found out and I guess Patrick wanted power and tricked Athrun into making you love him, taking the Zala name and leaving the Attha power to the Yamato's. But you pulled back because of them. You are a strong girl."

"I just wish I knew this all before…" Cagalli said softly. "Poor Athrun…Must have fallen in love with you after all." Uzumi said smiling. "I would guess so…" Cagalli said softly.

"I feel sorry for him. I know I was crushed when I lost Via. But then again I knew she wasn't around to come back to me. Athrun is lost out there in Orb, not even his hometown wondering if the girl he loves is still hurting because of him." Uzumi said softly.

Cagalli's eyes watered. "I said bad things to him daddy…" Cagalli said softly. Uzumi smiled at the word 'daddy'. "That my little darling is all up to you. How strong you want to be. Maybe you should break apart a bit, date other people see if you really want to live with Athrun forever…" Uzumi faded as the door opened ad closed showing Lacus entering the room.

"Did I miss something?" she asked with a bright smile, her head cocked to the side in a slight confused look. "A lot…" Cagalli said smiling. "Oh…" Lacus said softly.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun sat lazily on his bed. Another boring day staring at the ceiling and sat in loneness. The door opened quickly and shut quickly. "Athrun! Athrun! I have good news!" Lacus called happily, making Athrun sit up. "What is it Lacus?" Athrun asked not interested in what she had to say. "It's Cagalli--" Lacus started happily but was cut off as Athrun shot up from his bed.

"What! What is it Lacus?" Athrun asked grabbing her shoulders. "She--she's going to come a talk to you--!" Lacus said shocked at Athrun. "R-Really?" Athrun asked shocked. Lacus only nodded.

Athrun was so happy he lost control of himself and pulled Lacus into a big hug. He was spinning her around.

"Calm down. She's going to have a baby remember?" a voice called from the door. Athrun looked over to the door and saw Cagalli in the doorway. "C-Cagalli--?" Athrun asked as he dropped Lacus. Athrun gasped for air as he started his speech, "Cagalli, I want to say how sorry I am! I should have told you! I'm really sorry! I do love you! A lot! I could-"

"Don't say that!" Cagalli shouted not stepping into the room. "What?" Athrun asked. "I've never had a relationship with anyone before. Not with anyone other the you Athrun. I need to see what it feels like, to not be on one person forever." Cagalli said softly.

"You can't mean that!" Athrun shouted. "I was explained everything Athrun. I need you to believe me." Cagalli said finally stepping in. Lacus watched quietly as Cagalli walked right up to Athrun and looked up into his eyes. "Meet me tomorrow at Ruby's at noon. And wear your hair life before." Cagalli said moving his hair back into the place were it was placed when she last saw him, "It looks cuter."

Athrun gaped at what she had to say. Cagalli slowly walked out of the door. She closed the door and silence filled the room.

"Well I never said it was a good thing she was talking about…" Lacus said breaking the silence.

Soon Athrun started to laugh at the way Lacus said what she just did. "I can't believe it's over." Athrun said softly sitting back on his bed. "It isn't over yet Athrun. Cagalli needs space and time. I have learned that about her. She is over due on book reports and essays because she can't pick what she wants, when she needs too, over looking every aspect of it." Lacus said softly.

"Is it true?" Athrun asked blankly. "About what?" Lacus questioned back. "About not being with another man." Athrun whispered. "Yes. It's true. Cagalli believes in true love. So I have no doubt in my mind that she is going to come back to you." Lacus said softly. "I see." Athrun mumbled.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun was wearing a normal white shirt and dark blue pants as he entered Ruby's to meet Cagalli. He sat down at his normal table. A swirling skirt caught his eye. He looked and saw Cagalli wearing a light green dress and had orange flowers in her hair.

"Hi Athrun." Cagalli greeted taking a seat. "You look nice." Athrun said smiling at how happy Cagalli looked. "You do to. You kept your hair that way, I'm happy." Cagalli said smiling. "Now let me tell you the real story…" Cagalli began retelling the story Uzumi told her.

"I see." Athrun said softly hearing the whole story. "But there is more…" Cagalli mumbled looking at her coffee cup that was still full. "Really?" Athrun asked confused. "Yes. It was when Lacus walked in--"

"_I see. But I wonder why the Zala's wanted to keep Cagalli away from Athrun…" Lacus wondered aloud. "They did?" Uzumi asked shocked. "Maybe, it's because they wanted the Attha's to stay in power. I mean Orb is still withheld neutral and still on full control over the past few years. Maybe they believe in us?" Cagalli questioned. "I would hope so." Uzumi said thinking. "Or they knew you two would fall in love anyways." Uzumi said smiling._

"_What do you mean? We met before?" Cagalli asked shocked. "Of course. A long, long time ago." Uzumi said telling the story._

_**Flashback**_

Uzumi and Via had a meeting in the PLANTS and had a picnic with the Zala's. The hyper 5 year old Cagalli was playing around a tree with Athrun, also a hyper 5 year old. "Cagalli dear please look out for the roots, you could trip." Via warned. "You know they will never listen." Lenora said laughing. Via smiled and joined in the giggles.

Cagalli who heard what they said just rolled her eyes. Athrun who was 'it' ran around the tree thinking Cagalli was going to run and then he tripped over a tree root that was sticking up. "Ahh!" "Eeeep!" the both children called out as they both fell, Athrun on top.

Via and Uzumi gasped at the sight. Lenora giggled softly and Patrick looked a bit upset. Athrun had landed, his lips planted on Cagalli's own lips. Athrun pulled away quickly and Cagalli ran crying to her mommy. "My knee is bwleeding!" Cagalli cried to her mother.

All of the adults started to laugh at the fact that Cagalli was not all worried at the fact Athrun kissed her. "Hey!" Cagalli shouted kicking Uzumi's leg with her not hurt leg. "My lweg, is bwleeding and your laphing!" Cagalli shouted. (Note that it is a baby kind of talk)

"Oww, Cagalli. Baby that hurt." Uzumi said rubbing his leg.

_**End of the Flashback**_

"_Oh my god!" Cagalli cried out and Lacus giggled happily._

Athrun blushed at that memory. "Wow. I never knew." Athrun said blushing. "I know. Neither did I." Cagalli said smiling. "I just think you know, it might be better. Like my dad said." Cagalli mumbled taking a sip of her coffee, finishing it up. "I got to be going now." Cagalli said standing.

"Watch out. It looks like it's going to rain." Athrun warned. Cagalli smiled. "I'm not under your protection anymore Athrun, just a friend." Cagalli said softly. "Well then, as a friend can we meet again. Like in 2 weeks or something?" Athrun asked hopeful, "And you know, it's not like I can't be careful over my friends too."

Cagalli smiled a sly smile. "Fine, as friends we can meet again. And I know. Thanks for your concerns." Cagalli said walking out the door.

**)--00--00--(**

Shiho sat thinking in her room. "What are you doing?" Yzak asked while he worked out things on her computer. It crashed and she asked Yzak to fix it. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about Cagalli and Athrun." Shiho said softly. "You know Athrun is an idiot. He will do something stupid and she will forgive him." Yzak said looking at the screen.

"I don't know. Cagalli can hold grudges for a while. Most likely, well if Athrun was smart he would just do nothing and let her cool her head for a bit." Shiho said softly. "It's like I said to Cagalli, Athrun only believes in true love. So he will do nothing and then She'll come back and they will be happy and then we'll have to live with the love stories of how they have a great family and so and so…" Yzak said in a monotone way.

"I guess." Shiho said softly looking at the window. Rain drops hit them lightly and made streaks down the window. "Huh? Rain." Shiho said softly. Yzak looked out the window and shrugged. "I hate the weather here. So unpredictable." Yzak mumbled. Shiho who got up to shut her window all the way shrugged, "I like it better."

**)--00--00--(**

"I"

"You…?"

"Am"

"Are…?"

"So"

"So…"

"Board!"

"Board?"

Dearka sighed again, for the millionth time that day. Milly who was board as well sighed along with him. "How are things with Cagalli?" Dearka asked. He knew Milly had been there for Cagalli every step of the way. "Well we have gotten things straightened out. I just don't know if Cagalli actually thought this through. She normally pulls through with half ass ideas, but this one doesn't even seem half ass, it's more like no ass." Milly said looking at her finger nails.

"I see…" Dearka said softly thinking as well. Heavy rain drops pelted the window and caught the couple's attention. "Huh? Raining in January. That's different." Milly said looking out of the window. "I guess so." Dearka commented thinking.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus was flipping through a baby book she had made for her own baby. "What do you think? Boy or girl?" Kira asked sitting on her bed. "I hope a girl." Lacus said smiling. "I hope so too." Kira said kissing Lacus's temple.

"Kira…" Lacus said softly thinking aloud. "Yes?" Kira asked as he looked out the window to see rain coming. "I was wondering… if we could…" Lacus trailed off. "What is it Lacus?" Kira asked concerned at her tone. "This may be a lot to ask Kira, but I don't want the baby to meet your parents." Lacus said looking at her stomach that had grown a small pouch since Christmas.

"What?" Kira asked confused. "Kira. I'm sorry about this, but if the Zala's wanted to keep Cagalli away from that family then I don't know what there really up to. Uzumi was even afraid of there plans. I live by what I know. And I know my families don't trust your parents. They even warped Cagalli's memories. I don't think I want my baby around that." Lacus said think more.

"When did our baby become 'your' baby?" Kira asked sharply. "Kira! Don't do this!" Lacus shouted scared. "Don't do this to me Lacus!" Kira shouted. A crack of lighting cracked right outside of the window. "I'm sorry Kira. I knew it was too much to ask." Lacus said softly. She got up and left the room as Kira sighed. 'Way to go Yamato!' his mind shouted.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sat in her room. The rain hadn't stopped for the past 2 weeks. Her and Athrun had stayed apart for that long. Not even a phone call. Cagalli noticed how board she was without him and how much she missed him. She sighed. "It's almost noon." Lacus's voice called from the hallway. Cagalli knew it had been rocky for Lacus and Kira the past two weeks. They were always fighting. Maybe it's because of the weather, who knew.

Cagalli smiled to her self. She had her first date later that day. They would meet at 3. She only hoped Athrun wouldn't hold her over any. Cagalli wet to her closet and pulled out a blue rain coat and slipped it on, grabbing her rubber boots and her umbrella she headed for the door.

"You're actually going out in this weather?" Shiho asked shocked at seeing how sure Cagalli was. "Of course. I'm going to meet Athrun." Cagalli said smiling. "Idiot! No matter how hard you try to forget him you are never going to get him out of your life! Give up Cagalli! Be with him! Your killing us all here!" Shiho screamed at her best friend, "I wish…I wish we could help you more, but we can't! And I just want you to be happy!" She cried into Yzak's chest.

Cagalli smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Shiho. I-I can't." Cagalli muttered and threw her self out into the storm. "The reason we have been so sad, the reason you two have been fighting," Milly said pointing at Lacus and Kira, "Is because our family is missing and we can't get on with our lives without Athrun." Lacus only looked away and nodded.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli sighed as she finally made her way into Ruby's. "I'm glad you made it." Athrun said kissing her cheek as she took of her coat like it was nothing. "Athrun!" Cagalli hissed. "I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said with a small blush.

Cagalli shrugged it off and sat down. "So how is life?" Cagalli asked smiling. "Well My rent is due and I can't afford it. I'm afraid I'm done with here." Athrun said smiling. "How can you smile?" Cagalli demanded. "Well because I know, no matter how far I go, I know that you'll always be here for me Cagalli." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli blinked at him then smiled. "I see…" she mumbled softly.

"No matter where I am…you are always here." Athrun said placing a hand over his heart. "I see." Cagalli said smiling. The two talked and Cagalli had actually yearned to reach out and hug him or kiss him that much. "Cagalli. It's almost 3. When do you have that date?" Ruby asked from the back walking in on the only couple in her restaurant. "Oh yeah I do." Cagalli mumbled looking at her hands. "Go on then." Athrun said standing. "You want to try things place, stuff." Athrun said looking out at the rain still going down the window.

_I've heard there was a secret chord _  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Cagalli placed her hand on the window. It wasn't like a normal rain, it was a cold and dark January rain. The clouds covered the sun so it looked more like sundown then the afternoon. "It's so cold…" Cagalli mumbled looking at her shaking cold hand. "Well idiot! That's hat you get for putting your hand on the cold glass." Athrun said taking her hand in his and rubbed it to keep it warm.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Cagalli blushed at how Athrun held her hand, his hands were bigger and warmer then her own, though her hands were softer. Cagalli didn't show her face to Athrun, but she was smiling. No matter how hard she tried to forget him, Milly and Shiho were right.

She could never, ever live without him.

_Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Athrun saw Cagalli's head fall a bit, her bangs blocking his view of her face. She knew that he was sad to see her go. Athrun slowly stopped rubbing her hands and let them settle in his warm hands and cool a bit, maybe. Cagalli made no move to leave his hands either. Both stood still and didn't say a word.

_There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Ruby sighed at the couple a grabbed her jacket and set out of the place saying to Cagalli, "The keys are in the back. Lock up after your ready." Then she was gone. Cagalli and Athrun stood still. Both of there bangs shaded there eyes from another, still hand in hand thinking.

'This is stupid!'

'Remember, for Cagalli.'

'Why can't I just say something!'

'Speak up stupid'

"I"

"I"

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Both spoke at the same time. Cagalli blushed and pulled her hand away from Athrun's. "You better hurry. That date at 3 will be pissed if your late." Athrun said tuning to grabbed his coat. Cagalli looked at her feet, water boots still a bit damp.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah--_

"Sorry to break the song, but there has been a flood watch advised. We ask that everyone stay inside. Do not leave your home." the warning said. Cagalli reached the door and turned to see the same face on Athrun's that she had on her own on face…

"Crap!"

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus paced around her room. She was worried about a lot of things. One was Kira, two her baby, three Cagalli, fourth Athrun, fifth was her own family, sixth- "Lacus" a voice called out. Lacus turned towards the door and saw Kira standing in the door way. "Hi Kira." she said softly still thinking about her troubles.

"You really should stop pacing before you dig a hole in the floor." Kira said grabbing something from her dresser. "Well I wouldn't be doing that if Cagalli was home." Lacus paced more. "I never knew you cared about my family.." Kira said in a cold way. "Kira! Don't you dare do that!" Lacus dared. "WHoOoO aggressive!" Kira said in a cocky way.

"DAMMIT KIRA! Don't you fuck with me!" Lacus said, her hormones taking control, PMS times 10. Kira's attitude quickly dropped as he saw Lacus get so stressed out. "Okay, Lacus. Calm down. If you stress out to much, the baby-" Kira started but Lacus cut him off by falling to her knees and she started to cry into her hands.

"Lacus!" Kira screamed and ran to her. "Baby. I'm sorry." Kira said pulling her into a big. Lacus wrapped her arms around him and sniffled into his hair and cried more. "I-I just can't keep this family together anymore." Lacus cried hard into Kira's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Kira said softly.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli munched on some of the chips they kept in the shop. Athrun was fixing the broken radio, as Cagalli had thrown it through a table when a song she hated came on. Cagalli was utterly board, started humming her favorite song, "The reason."

About half way through the song Athrun sighed. "What? You don't like that song?" Cagalli asked munching on another chip. "No, no I don't mind the song at all." Athrun said softly, "I was just wish you weren't always so violent. The flood warning could be over and you could go home." Cagalli threw away the empty bag of chips, angered by what Athrun said.

"Ya know! You don't have to be so rude about it! And I'm not letting you stay here alone. Never!" Cagalli shouted. "Cagalli…" Athrun whispered. Cagalli fell back on a chair and thought about what she just said. Soon the sound of a flicking radio caught her attention.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Cagalli looked into Athrun's eyes. "Please, may I have this dance, Princess?" Athrun begged. Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, thinking. Cagalli opened her eyes and nodded.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_

Athrun took Cagalli's hand and she had her head against his chest. Athrun took in a deep breathe. They slow danced, barely moving there feet.

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

Cagalli heard Athrun's heart beat at a steady beat with the music. She felt her cheeks rise in color. She buried her face deeper into his shoulder so he wouldn't see it.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you_

Athrun wondered why Cagalli buried her head in his shoulder and saw her red cheeks. Athrun smiled at her and laughed to himself. He let out a soft sigh that Cagalli didn't even pick up on. 'Wow Zala. Talk about stupid. You can't even make the girl you love smile anymore.' Athrun thought to him self.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_

"Athrun…I lo-" Cagalli started but was cut off by Athrun's lips on hers. "Don't…" Athrun said pulling back. Cagalli looked a bit lost. She was about to confess her love to him, take Athrun back into her life and he wouldn't let her?

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

"Cagalli, you want a good life, with everything going on, I don't know if I could give you that." Athrun said with a frown. Cagalli looked at his chest then laid her head back down. "Athrun…?" Cagalli mumbled. Athrun stayed silent.

"Yes?" he asked as he held her in a soft hug. "Do you still love me?" Cagalli asked softly.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus sat in her room thinking about what just happened to herself.

"_I can't do this Kira. I just can't keep this family together anymore. It's killing me." Lacus cried still in his arms. "I'm sorry Lacus. I'm not helping any…am I?" Kira asked. Lacus shook her head softly. "You are one of the things that keeps me going Kira. I need you." Lacus said looking into his eyes. Kira smiled and kissed her. "Let me get everyone and then we can work through all of our problems so we all can be happy." Kira said then ran off._

_Lacus smiled to herself. Thought the weather was farthest from beaming, she was._

"Lacus, were all ready to talk." Kira called. Lacus smiled and left the room smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

"I always have…" Athrun said softly. Cagalli felt like crying. "Athrun! Your such an idiot!" Cagalli cried and beat on his chest crying. "What did I do?" Athrun asked shocked. "You-Your not suppose to tell someone to go away and leave them when you then tell them you love them!" Cagalli screamed. "Well you wanted the truth. I don't know what you want from me Cagalli." Athrun said still in a stupider mode.

"I don't want anything _from_ you Athrun!" Cagalli shouted angry at him. "I just want-" Cagalli started but got caught off by Athrun's lips again. "Do you? Do you really want to believe I love you and that I wasn't faking it? That I still am?" Athrun asked looking deep into her eyes.

Cagalli blinked back more tears and thought about what he said. "I-

**)--00--00--(**

Milly sat with Dearka and Shiho and Yzak. Lacus and Kira had asked for a meeting. She really wasn't sure what was going on but no doubt if they didn't talk Lacus would go into her crazy 'I must take care of everything myself, even at the coast of my life' mode. She sighed when she thought about it. Lacus could go a bit over board sometimes.

"What makes you think this has to do with Lacus's I must take care of you phases?" Shiho asked whispering behind her hand to Milly. "I have no doubt in my mind that it is." Milly said loudly.

Dearka and Yzak who were spacing out at the moment were thinking to themselves not saying anything. Kira came back soon after with Lacus and everyone sat up. "Yes?" Milly and Shiho asked as Lacus sat down. "Well I am just worried about things. So is there anything you guys want to get off your chest?" Lacus asked rubbing her hands together.

Milly looked to Shiho then to Dearka and shrugged. "Nope. Nothing I can think of." she said smiling. Shiho looked a Milly then at Yzak. "I have a question." Shiho said raising her hand like a school student. "Okay?" Lacus asked.

"What's really happening with Cagalli's past and what's it really have to do with Athrun?" Shiho asked confused. "I see." Lacus said softly and began telling Cagalli's story.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun kissed Cagalli's temple traveling down her head and found her lips. "Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled breaking her lips from his. Athrun just planted more kisses on her neck making her giggle.

"This is the alert that the flood warning is now over. You may all go back outside if needed."

"What time is it?" Cagalli asked pulling away to gather her jacket and putting things back in place. "Umm 11 pm." Athrun said looking at his watch, buttoning up his jacket. "Your coming home with me Mr.!" Cagalli warned. Athrun sighed in defeat and looked at Cagalli who pulled over her hood on her jacket. "Come young Jedi." Cagalli joked. Athrun smiled and pulled over his hood as well.

Both stepped out into the dark cold night. They guessed it got colder at night. Some water was a bit frozen over in the road. Other water was rushing over flooded gutters and trailing down the road. Cagalli quickly locked up and Athrun drove them home.

**)--00--00--(**

"So that's it." Shiho said softly thinking over everything she had just heard. Yzak and Dearka who fell asleep during the time made twitching movements and woke up. The door opened and shut quickly. They all turned to see it was Cagalli.

"Welcome home Cagalli. What took you so long to get back?" Lacus asked looking at the clock wall. "Oh well. I got, umm held up." Cagalli said thinking with a smile. "Oh?" Kira asked. "Yeah"

"Athrun?" Lacus asked shocked. "It was really late so we came home together." Cagalli said heading for the stairs. "What are you doing?" Milly asked confused. "I need a bath. Today was…urgh." Cagalli said and ran upstairs.

"Well that was different." Yzak said thinking aloud. "Athrun!" Lacus said happily hugging Athrun. "Hi Lacus. Kira, Milly, Shiho." Athrun said nodding at each person. "Hey what about us!" Dearka and Yzak shouted. "Your nothing to mention." Athrun said waving his hand. Yzak and Dearka gritted their teeth and started to yell at Athrun.

Lacus who looked up at the stair case looked up and say Cagalli smiling. Lacus smiled back and all of her worries floated away, out of her mind.

* * *

Well now this chapter is overI am ready for another chapter then I want to start a new story. Preview will be in the next chapter for you. So please have fun with this second to last chapter. Enjoy it everyone!

-Please review


End file.
